The Black Wolves
by CrystalRose2711
Summary: Sakura's dad engaged her to his boss's son just to have the second highest position at his company. After knowing that,her life just got in hell until the day she got herself into a gang war and being caught up. What will happen to her? It's been decide.
1. Chapter 1: The Black Wolves

_Chap1: The Black Wolves_

"_Knock. Knock. Knock" Sakura looked at the door._

"_Y..yes?" _

"_It's me. Tomoyo. Can I get in?" A very beautiful girl with a pair of deep, worry purple eyes answered. "What's wrong with you? You didn't come to my house this morning."_

"_To…Tomoyo? Wait a sec"._

"_Clack". The door opened. In front of Tomoyo is a crying Sakura._

"_I can't believe it. What happened to you?" She started to shake Sakura's shoulders._

"_C...come in. I'll explain everything." Both of them got in the room and shut the door._

"_Now tell me what happened to you." Tomoyo ordered._

"_My...my dad…Just because of his business, he's engaged me to the son of his boss, the Kang president…"Sakura sobbed._

_Flash back_

"_You called me,dad?" She walked in, a little nervous. She has never seen that face of her dad. A cold and greedy face._

"_Sit down Sakura. I have something to tell you." Her dad looked at her and pointed at the armchair opposite to him._

"_Listen Sakura. I know you won't like it but you can not refuse. You must do it." Fujitaka stared at her and continuous "I've promise with my boss that you and his son will have an engagement. The engagement will start for about 3 months later. Both Mr. Kang and his son like you. You must feel very honor about this because it's not that you can be Luke's fiancée everyday. And even more, by that way I can be the president and I can replace the boss if something happen to him. You want me to have power and the fame too, right my little daughter?"_

_Sakura shocked. She can't believe that her dad would does something like that just to have a promotion even she's known that he is a kind of greedy person but not like this. This's not her father. Why did he do this to her? She asked again with shocked:_

"_You are going to sold me just to get a promotion?"_

"_Sakura. It's not like you are going to be sold. You're going to marry one of the richest people in the world's son. And it's not just a promotion. It means I can be one of the top of Japan. Do you understand how much is it important to me?" He glanced at her._

"_Now stop crying and prepare. Tomorrow you'll meet Luke. And one more thing. Don't try to run away or deny. It's been decided. Now you can go." Fujitaka turn his back to Sakura after said that to her._

_The reality_

"_So you mean that…you'll get marry with the president Kang's son?" Tomoyo almost shouted loudly._

"_Yeah…What should I do?" Sakura cried._

"_Did...did you meet him?" _

"_Yes, I did. He's the worst person I have ever known. He's just like a gangster. Cold-hearted, greedy, jealousy and hot-temper."_

"_I guess I can't help but if you think shopping can make your sadness go away then let's go."_

"_I hope so" She put a fake smile on her face._

_***_

"_This's the last one, misses" The shopkeeper smiled at 2 girls._

"_Thank you." Tomoyo payed for the bills and turned to Sakura_

"_You want anything else?"_

"_No. That's enough. Thanks Tomoyo. Oh my…This's too late. Maybe I should go home." Sakura shouted when she looked at the watch._

"_I'll take you home. "Tomoyo suggested_

"_No need. I can take care of myself. I don't want to depend on others." Sakura smiled sadly. And before Tomoyo can say something, she ran away._

_***_

_The Crystal Alley…_

_The sun has been covered by clouds. It's raining. Very hard…But the weather still couldn't stop them from fighting…and from starting a new love…_

_***_

"_Fuck. Can't you go any faster?" A handsome guy with a pair of cold amber eyes and brown hair is shouting._

"_Calm down Syaoran. You can't even go faster in this fucking weather unless you wanna die." A midnight hair and eyes smiled to Syaoran. "And I still can't find my woman yet. So I can't die so soon, ok?"_

"_Shit!!!If we're late Wolf gonna kill us Eriol." _

"_Hey...hey. You're not even scare of Wolf. So why do you have to act like that anyway?" Eriol was laughing._

"_Shut your fucking mouth up and speed up." He snarled. _

"_K. If that's what you want." _

_Eriol sped up, used tricks with sharp turns. After all, they did arrive._

_The car stopped immediately and both of them stepped to the ground._

"_Syaoran! Eriol! You're here!" A girl with ruby eyes called them._

"_Meiling?"_

"_You'd better be ready. Wolf is going to shoot three times in then air." When she just stopped talking, they suddenly heard the gun shoot three times._

"_Damn. It's begun. They can't win without me, can they? Let's get to work." Syaoran smirked._

"_As you wish." Eriol pulled out his guns, showed it to the air and run forward the war._

"_What the fuck did you do? Why are you guys so late?" A man with green eyes and black hair asked with anger._

"_Don't ask me. Ask that fucking bastard, Wolf." Syaoran coldly shot one of the opponent's men in the head._

"_Hey! Let's talk later. Look at that. I'll take care everything and you go take care of that little trouble. Ok?" A guy called him._

"_Huh?" Syaoran confused and turned to the way the guy pointed. There's a very beautiful girl with brown hair and emerald eyes looking at them with fear._

"_Shit. Why does that girl has to be in here right now?" He thought then ran toward the girl and dodged away from the gun shot._

_***_

"_If I'm not going to be at home in time then I'll be in big trouble." Sakura thought to herself. Suddenly she heard the gun shot three times. She wondered what happened then without thinking she ran toward where she thought the gun shots were._

_After that she found herself right in front of a gang war. A war with guns, punches, kicks and even swords. She was scared to death. She didn't know how could her be so stupid like that. Jumping into a war without thinking? "What did I get myself into?" She gasped, took a step back when she saw a gun was pointing at her. Her blood ran cold. She was so scared that she couldn't move herself. Suddenly she saw a guy was running toward her. He shot the one whom pointed a gun at her at the chest and grabbed her wrist._

"_Stupid girl." He whispered then she felt her body became lighter and then the last thing she can remember is a warm, strong arm took her……_

_***_

_Sakura woke up, a little dizzy._

"_Where am I. What happened?" She thought to herself. She looked around and found herself in a big room, covered with purple and white._

"_Where's this place?" Then she remembered what happened with her this afternoon._

"_Oh my god…Now is 8p.m. I'm really in a big trouble." She thought then ran to the stair hoping no one would see her. But when she's just stepped to the staircase she heard somebody's talking downstairs. _

"_What are we gonna do with that girl? She saw everything." A guy with blue hair seems confused._

"_Easy, Dean. Why don't we just kill her? No more trouble!" Another guy suggested._

"_Calm down Syaoran. That's really not good. She's just happened to crossed that road, we can't blame her."_

"_And…"That guy turned to the staircase. "How long are you going to stand there, Miss?"_

_Sakura blushed when everybody turned out to look at her._

"_Ah...I…just…"_

"_Come down here and we'll talk about this."_

"_Are you guys going to kill me?" She asked, worried._

"_If you know who are you and shut up then you're ok." The one who called Syaoran glanced at her. When she met his eyes, her body almost frozen of the coldness and dangerous inside. That eyes also make her remembered that their owner is the one brought her here._

"_Sat down. We won't do anything to you if you promise not to tell this to anybody." A beautiful girl with ruby eyes smiled at her and pointed to the armchair next to her._

"_My name's Meiling. Ly Meiling. Yours?"_

"_I'm Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura."_

"_Can I call you Sakura?"_

"_Uhm…Ye...yes." she looked down to her feet._

"_Listen Sakura. We're a very famous Gangster, called Black Wolves. Today when we were having a gang war, you came. So that you've known everything about us even our HQ and we can't let you go. The only chance is…we'll have to initiate you as a member. When you came across the road. They already saw you! If you agree to initiate, you can be protected by us but if you tell anybody about this, you and your family, your friends are in danger." Meiling explained everything but not very clearly by a dangerous tone which made Sakura felt scared._

"_What? Are you kidding? I can't. I have my own life. You can't interfere or decide it for me." She shouted to Meiling._

"_Listen. You are NOT the one who can decide. It's US. Or I can explain clearer that you only have two choices. One is initiate and the other is death." Wolf glance at her._

"_But…" She still can't decide. She can't do it. It's just too hard for her to decide. She doesn't want to die but she doesn't want to join a gang either._

_Suddenly Syaoran stood up:" That's enough. Kinomoto, follow me." He glanced at her._

"_But…"_

"_But what? Are you going to say you don't want?" _

"_No…I just…"_

"_Fine. Then let's go." He turned around. "I'll use your study room, Wolf."_

"_Anytime you want, Syaoran."_

_***_

_Syaoran leaded Sakura to the third floor. They stopped right in front a silver door._

"_Clack." Syaoran turn the door knock and ordered:_

"_Come in."_

"_Huh?...But…Why? I need to go home as soon as I can or I'll…" Sakura confused._

"_I said shut up and get in. I don't think you can decide what are you going to do in here, ok? There're some bread and milk in the refrigerator. You can use it. We will keep you here until our final decision." He turned around and locked the door._

_Sakura looked at the door with sadness then she smirked and thought to herself:"Haha…At least I don't have to turn back to that house and wait for the engagement to come."_

_She let her body freely felt to the couch and turned on the TV. She quickly turned to MTV and slowly tapped her feet to the floor with joy. That was the only thing at that moment can make her feels comfortable. She looked at the clock then looked out of the window. It was 10.45 p.m and outside was so dark. There wasn't any star. That made her uncomfortable to sit in a dark room. There wasn't anything on the TV. She turned it off and sat on the couch, in silence…_

_***_

"_Syaoran! You're still awake?" Meiling went to the garden and asked Syaoran with worry in her eyes._

"_Meiling? Why don't you go and get some rest?" He turned back, surprised._

"_What about you? If you don't want to you don't have to but it's very cold in here so you must wear a coat or something on you." Meiling put off her coat and put it on him._

"_Thank you, Meiling." He said, not turning his head to face her._

"_Your welcome." He has never open to her. She sighed and came inside, turned back to look at him._

"_Syaoran, when are you going to open your mind to someone?" She sighed, thought to herself. _

_***_

_Sakura woke up when she heard someone opened the door. Because it was so dark that she couldn't know who it was but through the cinnamon smell, she could tell that "him". _

"_Syaoran? What are you…?" _

_But he has put a finger to her lips to give a signal for silence._

"_Keep your fucking mouth shut. Everyone's going to wake up just because of you." He rudely said, turned to shut the door._

"_But what are you doing here?" She asked, lowered her voice._

_Syaoran didn't answer, he just simply sat on the other side of the couch. _

"_You can't sleep, can you?" She looked in his amber eyes._

_Syaoran didn't answered but coldly asked_

"_Are you going to initiate?" _

"_I don't know…I don't want to initiate because I have my own life, too. But…I also care about my family. So…if I join...do you promise to protect my family and my friends? I meant…I don't want the ones I love to be drag in this dangerous situation just because of me. I want them to be safe, that's all." _

_He looked at her, coldly then nodded._

"_Then…I'll." She sighed, turned her head to the window._

_They sat in silence for half an hour then Syaoran stood up and left. This time, he let the door opened._


	2. Chapter 2: Initiate

Author: Hi guys, thank you for reading my fanfic. This was my first story so I hope all of you will support me. That was the best thing to keep me working for the story. Thank you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chap2: Initiate

Sakura woke up when she suddenly heard the noise down stair.

"Shut the hell up, Eriol. Do you know how dangerous it is? How could you say that? How could you put Mei in that situation? Why don't you go instead of her? You bastard!"

She sat on the bed, wondering why was Syaoran shouting at Eriol like that. It seems like because of Meiling. She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, got dresses and quickly went down stair.

She stood on the middle of the stair and looked down. Syaoran was standing right in front of Eriol with angry eyes while Eriol still calmly sat at the couch and drank coffee.

"Morning Sakura. Have a good sleep? You seem sleepy." He looked up and smiled at her.

Sakura didn't answer. She asked

"What happened? Why are you two fighting?"

"None of your business" Syaoran glared. "Anyway, why don't you just sleep until 12? It'll be better." He turned to the kitchen while Sakura was glaring at him.

"Stop glaring at me and have breakfast. You'll have lots of things to do today, you know? Last night, I did make a call for my mother. She's agreed with us. She'll arrive tonight and tomorrow we'll initiate you. Prepare." Then he left.

Eriol put his hand on her shoulder:

"We'll tell you when time comes."

***

Sakura looked at Syaoran and sighed. Even it was her decision, she still can't believe just yesterday she was an ordinary schoolgirl with normal life and normal friends but tomorrow she's going to be one of the members of the biggest gang in the world.

Sakura turned back and met Eriol's eyes. It was deep and transparent like it can see through her soul…It reminded her of Tomoyo's violet eyes. It's just the same...

"You are not regretting what you've decided, are you?" He looked deeply at her.

"In don't know…Maybe yes…Maybe no…" Then she turned around and headed to the kitchen.

***

"SAKURA!!!! Where are you? What happened to you? Why can't I call you since yesterday? Your dad's very worry now. When are you going to come back? Do you know how worry we are? You must come back immediately!!!" Tomoyo screamed at her.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. I just…uhm…you don't need to know now. I'll tell you some day. You just need to know that I'm still safe and ok. Nothing's going to happen to me." Sakura smiled cheerful.

"What? You haven't come home for 2 days and now you're telling me not to worry? Do you know how worry you dad is?"

"Worry? Him? Are you sure? Is he worried because he thinks I'm in danger or is he worried because he afraid there won't be anyone to engage to that coward?" And now she was shouting back at Tomoyo.

"Sakura, listen…Hey! Wait! Please don't hang up…Sakura!!!" But the phone went death.

Sakura sighed. She turned off her phone. She don't wanna receive any calls anymore. It's just too tired of hearing these things. She grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom.

She sat in the bathtub, turned on the hot water, let it fell all over her and sighed. Maybe she's decided right. Maybe she'll live happier in here. Maybe she can find some peace in here, with this gangster family. A big family. Even they a little bit cold, she knew that they'll get used to her soon…In her family, she's never had a really happy life. Her mum died when she was three and the only one that actually cares about her is Touya. Unfortunately, he has to go to the University for studying now so she guessed that nobody's going to care about her anymore. But that's not he worst thing. The worst thing ever is…she realized that her dad didn't love her mum because who she is but because of her beauty, her gorgeous body. So when she's death, the only thing he cares about is money, fame and power. He's just want to get his reputation to the top and being respect by everyone. He'll get what he wants no matter what. Even if he has to sell her only daughter for a guy that can't even be friend with woman.

She sighed again. She's just too tired of this. She just wants to forget about it. Forget about everything…

"Knock…knock…knock." Meiling voice came from outside of the bathroom. "Sakura?"

"Ye…yes?" She got out of her thinking quickly.

"Are you done? I want to take you to this place."

"Can you wait for me in ten minutes? I'll be ready." She washed her body quickly then grabbed the towel to dry it.

"Okay. Hurry up." Then Meiling left.

Sakura changed to her hang out clothes. She was wearing a white tank top and a mini black shorts. Then she put on her black converse shoes and came down.

"Oh my god!!!! Sakura!! You're so cute!!!!" Meiling was shouting and jumped over her.

"And you're so over-react." Her reaction made Sakura thought of Tomoyo and she giggled.

Suddenly, Syaoran came out from…nowhere and said

"Hey! Ladies! Can we go now?"

"Hehe. Sorry Syaoran." Meiling winked.

Syaoran glanced at them one last time and without saying anything, he head to the car.

"He's going to take us for shopping but Syaoran hates shopping. That why he's mad at us right now." She whispered to Sakura. "You'd better be careful if you don't want to make another enemy."

"Yeah. I'm sure I'll."

***

At the mall

"Hey, Sakura. Look at that. It's so cute, isn't it?" Meiling pointed at a grey shirt.

"Meiling. That's the fifty-eight you've called cute. You've also bought all of them, too. And you don't even have to carry all these fucking stupid heavy bags. " Syaoran angry.

"Come on. You're a guy. At least you have to carry these heavy bags for us." Sakura smirked.

"Shut the hell up. You don't have to carry it either. Just shut up or I'll leave all of them here."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." She smiled. "Just keep doing what you're doing."

"You…" He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Sakura giggled. "Here. Let me take this. Now are you satisfied?"

"Okay." He gave her some of his bags.

"It's your choice so I won't thank you." He turned his back to her and walked after Meiling.

She looked at him:"It seems like he' won't open his mind for me soon."

***

Sakura, Meiling and Syaoran came home just in time. When they arrived, Sakura saw a woman with black hair was standing in the middle of the living room. Suddenly she turned back and their eyes met. Her eyes were different from the other. She had a pair of powerful, yet warm amber eyes.

"Correct if I'm wrong, but you're Sakura Kinomoto, right?" She came toward her.

"Yes. It's me. And you are…?" Sakura smiled.

"I'm Yelan. Ly Yelan. Nice to meet you Sakura." She said politely.

"Nice to meet you, too. Mrs Yelan." Sakura blushed.

"Hi aunty!!! Oh, you met Sak already?" Wolf came between them.

"Yes. Sakura's a cute lady." Yelan smiled gently.

"So…you guys should go and get some rest. We'll call you when it's dinner time. And Sakura. You should get prepare. Tomorrow's going to be a big day." Wolf said while he was opening the door. Everybody nodded and got out.

Sakura was alone in her own room. She looked out of the window. It was raining. Everything was so dark and unpredictable. Just like her life, always in some troubles and she couldn't control it. Tomorrow, she would fight with Meiling, the co-leader of the gangs. Right now, a strange feeling was flowing through her mind. She was scare? Worry? She couldn't understand.

"You don't have to refuse that you're worry about everything tomorrow." Such a cold but really similar voice came to her. Sakura yelled in her mind. Syaoran. The first time they met, Syaoran was so mystery, cold and strange to Sakura. But now, with her, he became so similar. It's just been 2 days! Why? Why did she feel that way? Who knows. At this time, Sakura just thought about tomorrow. She became trustworthy. She said:  
"I don't even understand myself now. I'm scare, don't you think so?" Sakura turned around, looked into Syaoran's amber eyes. He looked at her. Focus.

"No, you aren't. I believe that you are not that kind of person. I'm sure that you don't understand what scare mean. You are really brave." Sakura very surprised.

"Brave? I am brave?" She surprise. Did he comfort her just now?

"What the hell are you staring at." He raised his eyebrows.

"Ah…nothing. Just nothing at all." She turned her head to the window again.

"So go to bed now. You have to take back your energy for tomorrow. It's going to be a big day. Beside, it's late now. I think I don't need to force you to do what I said, don't I?" He said to her. Sakura started to run to the bath. But when she went through Syaoran, he grabbed her wrist.

"Goodnight, princess." Syaoran whispered. Then he went out of the room, left behind a surprise-silly girl who just stared at him and blushing.

"Ly Syaoran…"

***

THE NEXT DAY …

Sakura woke up. She had a good sleep, with a sweet dream. About that gangs, and about what happened last night. His eyes, his voice and his smell just like some kind of cinnamon. "Have you woken up yet, Sakura? Why the hell are you still thinking about him? It's time now. You have to fight!" She jumped out of the bed.

***

9a.m

Sakura has prepared for everything. She came down stair in a white T-shirt, pink shorts and her Adidas white shoes while Meiling was wearing a Chinese fighter's uniform.

"Are you ready, Sakura?" She asked Sakura.

"Not really. Hope I'll be fine." She smiled back to her.

"Okay. But remember I'm not going to go easy on you. It'll be a fair fight." Meiling winked.

"I didn't ask you to go easy on me, Mei."

"Sakura! Meiling! Let's go! All the Black Wolves is in the training room." Eriol called them. "Are you ready?"

"Ready." Both of them said at the same time.

Just waiting for that answer, he opened the door, showed her a large room with wood floor and cream-brown wall. At the back of the room are the seats. They've already full with all the members of the Black Wolves, waiting to see an interesting fight.

They stepped in the room and met Yelan. She smiled gently to them.

"Are you ready, Sakura? It's going to be a big fight."

Sakura smiled nervous

"I'm ready."

"Good. Let it begin." She clapped his hands then went back to his seat.

Sakura and Meiling were stepping to the ground while Eriol gave each of them a gun without bullets.

"Who beat the opponent and points this gun to that person first will be the winner." He explained then he turned around and went back to his seat, too. Sakura took the gun then turned back to find Syaoran. She saw he was sitting at the leader' seats. She let out a smile then turned to Meiling.

"Are you ready? Good.1…2…3…Begin." Eriol shouted out loud.

Meiling looked at her then started to walk around her, like she was trying to enclose her bait. Then she suddenly jump in and attack. She punched Sakura but she quickly dodged it and kicked Meiling in the back. Meiling turned over, used her hand to block Sakura's kick and try to hit her in stomach, but she jumped over Meiling's head and stood behind her, jostle her in the head.

"Wow…She is amazing." Jake said.

"She is really good. Maybe I can say she is as good as Meiling." Dean clapped his hands.

Don't care about what people are saying, Meiling stood up and quickly attacked Sakura before she can catch her breath. She kept kicking and punching Sakura but she's dodged all. That's really made her surprise. She has never fought any girls who can fight as long as Sakura, eventually they're good, too. But while she was thinking about that, she showed Sakura her weak spot and she's flown over then hit the wall. Sakura was going to pull out her gun but suddenly Meiling jumped to her, grabbed her wrists and swung Sakura over her, made her fell to the ground. She let out a groan but still kept fighting. She used her leg to bar Meiling's leg and made her fell. But before Sakura can point the gun at her, she already grabbed Sakura's leg which was put on her chest, throw her off and swung over. That fell make Sakura's gun flew through the air and landed far away from her. But once again, she got up, her right leg kicked the gun out of Meiling hand then she did a swing and her left leg end up at Meiling's temple. Sakura quickly land on the floor lightly as a cat, grabbed her gun and pointed at her opponent.

"I won." She smirked then gave Meiling her hand to help her stand up.

"Yes. You won. It was a fair fight so there's nothing for me refuse your winning." She smiled and took Sakura hand.

"Sakura. It was amazing. How could you beat Mei?" Rob asked in surprise.

"It was fantastic. You can really be the second Meiling!!!!" John smiled cheerful.

But before anyone can say anything more, Syaoran clapped his hand.

"That's enough everyone. Sakura. Follow me." The he turned around, went out with his mother and Wolf. His reaction made her think of the first time they met he said like that, too. And somehow she felt uncomfortable…

"Sakura!!! What the hell are you doing there? Quick!" Syaoran commanded.

"Okay, okay. I'll be right there." She ran after him.

***

"So…you came here as a member as a title but actually you joined for protection?" Yelan raised her eyebrows.

Sakura looked down.

"Yes."

"Huhm…That'll be fine but you must swear not to tell anybody about this or you and your family will get hurt, understand?" She looked deeply into her eyes.

"Understood. I won't tell anybody. I swear." She confused, refused to look into her eyes back.

"Good. From now on, you're a wolf. You'll go and get a tattoo this afternoon. And if there's nothing you wanna ask, then you're dismissed."

"Yes." She turned back, looked at Syaoran

"Are you going to go with me?"

Syaoran sighed: "If mother say so." Then he left.

***

A/N: So the second chapter has come to an end. I hope you all like it. Plz review and let me know your opinions. I'll try my best to write it better and better. Thx ^^


	3. Chapter 3: The New Leader

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy my story. I'll keep working on the project.

Chap3: The New Leader.

2p.m

Sakura was sitting on the bed and watch TV when Syaoran knocked the door.

"Come in." She said with a mouth full of popcorn.

Syaoran came in and…he raised his eyebrows.

"What the hell are you doing? You're eating popcorn at this time? Let's go! We're going to get you a tattoo." He said.

"We are? Okay. Wait for me in a minute." She swung her blanket out of her body then she opened her closet, grabbed some clothed then ran to the bath room.

"You should be hurry." Syaoran yelled after her.

"I know." She yelled back and shut the door.

After ten minutes, she came out in a tight black shirt which went off the shoulders with long sleeves and a jean shorts.

"I'm ready." She ran toward him.

"Yes. You'd better be." Then he turned around and got down stair. He came to the garage, opened it and walked toward a black Chevrolet.

"Wow. This is your car?" Sakura asked, very surprise.

"Yes." He answered, coldly.

"It's so beautiful." She smiled cheerful.

"I knew it. Don't have to tell me how my car is." He turned to open the door. "Okay. Get in the car."

Sakura nodded after made a face and got in the car.

***

They stopped in front of a pretty normal shop. Sakura confused

"Are you sure we're in the right shop?"

"Yes." With that answer, Syaoran stepped in. With no choice left, she ran after him.

"Syaoran! Where's that girl?" Ian stood up.

"Ian! This is the girl I've told you." He called a guy named Ian. "Sakura Kinomoto, Ian Klaris. Ian Klaris, Sakura Kinomoto." He introduced them to each other.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura." He took her hand and slightly kissed it.

"Me too." She smiled back.

"Can we start our fucking business now?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh, of course. But you're so impatient, my beloved Syaoran."

"Click." He pointed the gun at Ian's neck and hackled:

"Say like that again and you'll be dead shit."

Ian sweatdropped.

"K. K. You're so scary." Then he turned and got in a small little room at the back while grabbing Sakura's shoulders.

He let her sit on a couch while preparing his tools.

"Sakura, prepare. It's going to hurt a lot." Syaoran turned to Sakura with a cold face but she already saw a little care in his eyes.

She smiled

"It'll be fine. I can stand it."

"Good." That's all what he said.

Suddenly, Ian came in.

"Are you ready, Sakura?"

"Yes. I'm ready." She felt a little nervous.

"Ok. It's going to hurt a little. And Sakura! Can you…uhm…put off your shirt?"

"Huh? Why? Ah…sure." Then she put off her shirt and turned her back to him.

After that he put his needle to her skin and started to paint.

"Aw…." She let out a groan and sponged on Syaoran's hand. It saved five nails vestige on his hand.

"Now you're making me hurt instead of you huh?" He raised his eyebrows.

"It's not what you think. It's just…an accident." She defended.

"Whatever." He turned around and looked at the window.

***

Two hours later.

"Done!" Ian said proudly.

"I'll come everyday and change your band. Just make sure you're going to rest. You shouldn't do anything with your right arm."

Sakura grimaced, touched her right shoulder.

"Aw…it hurts."

"Yes, it does. It's going to hurt for about 4 or 5 days then everything will be normal as always." Ian explained.

"Ok. Thank you, Ian." Syaoran stood up, help Sakura to stand up and led her to the car.

"Come on, princess. Get in the car." He opened the door.

"Thanks Syaoran." She said.

"No prob." He got to the driver seat and drove to the HQ.

***  
One week later.

Sakura was sitting in her room, looked at the laptop.

"Knock, knock, knock."

"Come in." She said, still not remove her eyes out of the laptop.

"Hi, Sakura." Ian stepped in. "I'm here to changed your band."

"Ok." Sakura stood up and sat at the couch.

Ian started to change her band carefully.

"Hey! Sakura. Tomorrow I'll come again and then you can take off this band and show everyone you're a wolf." He smiled.

"Really? I'm sick off wearing this band. It makes me feel uncomfortable." She said.

"Yes. Done." He cleared his tools.

"I got to go now so see you tomorrow." Then he left.

"Great. I'm going to take this band off." She murmured to herself.

"You hate it that much?" Syaoran appeared at the door.

"Yes. It's very hot now. This band just made me uncomfortable." She groaned. It has been a week and now, she didn't surprise if Syaoran suddenly came from nowhere and ask her about stuffs. It became something too similar to her.

"So I guess tomorrow you'll be free." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Guess so. And by the way. What position did I take?" She curious

He smirked then grabbed her wrist and whispered to her ears

"You'll know tomorrow." Then he left.

In her room, slightly the smell of cinnamon, her favorite smells…

***

The next day was the day that Ian will set her free of the bandages. Everybody were so excited about what position she took so they gathered around the living room. Rei wondered:

"I wonder what position she took. I mean, Syaoran is a very…uhm…how can I say? Harsh one? Yeah, that's right. He wouldn't let anyone incapable to take the high position."

Meiling smiled cheerful:

"I know!!! Maybe he'll let her be the co-leader. She's way too good."

"Yeah. Maybe." Everyone agreed.

Suddenly, Ian came in

"Hi everyone! Ready to see my beautiful art work?"

Eriol groaned

"Hell, YES. So just shut the fuck up and get back to work."

"Ok. Don't be naughty." Ian laughed.

After Ian take off her band, their wonder's been clear up.

"What? Leader?" Everybody shouted out loud.

"Huh? Leader? What? Are you guys kidding? I'm just a new member. How could…? Sakura confused.

"Here. Take a look." Meiling gave her a mirror.

Sakura took it and…

"What? Leader?" On her right arm there's black wolf tattoo and below it was…Leader.

"Why is everybody so surprise?" Syaoran went down with wet hair, a few drops of water on his shoulders and his chest. A towel wrapped around his lower body (N/A: OMG. So sexy, so hot ).

Jake jumped on him

"You are asking why huh? It's about Sakura. Meiling is your cousin, but you gave her the position as a co-leader and Sakura, you gave her the position as a leader. A leader. How can you be so unfair?"

Syaoran raised his eyebrows

"Unfair? If I do like you want, that's unfair. Sakura beat Mei. That's all."

"It's ok. She beat me. Anyway, I think a co-leader is better for me. I haven't had enough ability." She smiled cheerful.

"Good. Oh, yes. And tonight we're going to go to Diamond, ok? Sakura should know everything before she starts to do things as a leader." Then he went up stair.

***  
All the guys of Black Wolves were waiting in front of the HQ, beside their bikes or cars. Dean groaned

"Girls. They're just can't get in time. So annoying."

Eriol shook his head

"They're not like us. They have to wear their "beautiful clothes", chosen by their careful; wear a lot of make up; make some beautiful hair then it turns to perfume and shoes, etc…"

"You sure know a lot about us." A girl with silver hair and silver eyes said.

All the guys turned a round and…

"Hey! Beautiful!" Dean called.

"Cutie. Go for a ride?" Cid whistled.

"Hey! Sexy ones! Wanna go with us?" Frank winked.

The girl laughed and slapped Dean at the hand.

"Guys! Call me as usual. Rika, k? Those names made me goose-bump."

How can't they have those actions? The girls were really beautiful and sexy. Sakura was wearing a black, tight dress which was above her thigh and has low-cut to her chest. Meiling was wearing a shirt that only wrapped around her chest and a black short. Rika was wearing shirt which had two wire crossed her back and a mini skirt.

"Hey! You guys are so crazy. Enough of waiting for me. Let's go." Syaoran grumbled.

"Sakura! You'll go with me. Hurry up or I'll leave you here."

"All right. I'm coming." She ran to the car and got in.

"You're as slow as a turtle." He complained.

"Sorry." She smiled. Syaoran looked at her then turned around. He drove through the darkness. Sakura turned to the window, opened it and enjoyed the fresh air of the night.

"Why do you have to keep your face cold?" She whispered.

"What do you mean?" He asked, still not turned to her.

She put her head on her right hand while her elbow was putting on the window. She looked out at the night

"You…act cold to everyone. Sometimes, you're too serious about everything. You always keep your face cold but not your soul. You…somehow, I think you're a thoughtful one, not a careless. Why don't you just open to everyone? Trust them and you'll see."

"Ridiculous." He murmured loud enough for her to hear.

"Why?" Sakura turned her head to look at him

Syaoran stopped in front of a traffic light then turned to look into her eyes.

"My dad died when I was little and my mum was too hard on me. Without my dad, I can do nothing. I've been always believe like that. But even so, I still had to train, train and train. That was my responsibility to become head of Li Clan. So…with the requests, the never ending requests of the elders, I became callous, cold and heartless. Since when? I don't know. The only thing that comes to my mind every second is I must be the strongest, to make the elders proud, to make tho whole clan proud. If I do like what you said, I'm no more myself." He whispered, turned to the traffic light and wait.

"No. Acting like that isn't you." She said.

"Whatever. You'll never understand anyway." He sighed, kept his face cold again.

The light turned green. Syaoran started to drive again.

Finally, they arrived at the Club before everyone even though they were the last one start.

They got out of the car, uncomfortable with the awkward silence.

Suddenly, they saw some bikes and cars were heading toward them. It was Black Wolves.

"Hey guys. You guys are really fast." Meiling got off the bike, joined Sakura and Syaoran. But she stopped when she saw the distant between them.

"What happened?" She whispered to Sakura.

"Nothing in particular. I'll tell you later. Maybe you know about it." She whispered back and sighed.

"Let's go, guys." Syaoran coldly turned to the door and opened it. They were getting in while a blonde one jumped on Syaoran.

"Syaoran. Honey. Why didn't you come? I was waiting for you and no one came. You have to stay with me tonight. It's been a week since the last time I saw you." She hugged him and courted fondling from Syaoran. She leaned in for a kiss and in front of everyone; he put one arm on her back, the other at her head and pulled her closer in a wet but strong and angry kiss.

After that, he slightly pushed her away and walked pass her.

"I'm sorry, Jess. I'm busy tonight."

She grabbed his arms and said

"Why? You've promised with me in the morning you left. You didn't forget, did you?"

He pushed her hand off

"Of course not. But now I'm not in mood. I'll come another day." Then he pulled Sakura with him to the seat near the dance floor.

"Now you can do whatever you want with Mei and everyone. I'll stay here."

She shook her head

"No. I don't dance." At the same time, Meiling came and asked

"Why? I'm sure you dance well."

"Yes. But I prefer staying here. I'll come later. Don't wait for me." She smiled

Meiling winked

"Ok." Then she head to the dance floor and started to dance with Jake.

Sakura was sitting with Syaoran. Just the two of them. She stared at him then cleared her throat:

"What's with that girl?"

He turned to looked at her

"Some kind of bitch."

"So why did you sleep with her." She asked.

"I didn't say I slept with her." He glared.

She smirked

"You didn't. Your action did."

"Ok. Because it's fun. Are you satisfied?" He knitted his eyebrows.

"No. How many time?" She glanced at him.

Suddenly he pushed her to the couch and said.

"Don't know. Too much. Can't remember. Anyway, I'm tired of that whore already. She's going to be throwing away soon. It's just the matter of time. Why do you ask, anyway? Wanna try?" He held both of her hand above her head by his one hand. His other hand ran through her face to her neck and slightly touched her chest.

Sakura looked at him, her eyes filled with terror. Syaoran looked at her coldly then whispered to her ear before let her go:

"Don't try to stick your nose in my business, you'll have to regret. And watch out. The next time, I'll do the real thing." Then he headed to the door, said back to her without turned around:

"Eriol'll take you home." With that, he left.

______________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: REVIEW, plz. I don't even know if you guys like my story or not. Should I keep writing, after all?

And Twilight Kisses: I really appreciate your compliment, it does help a lots. Thx u for the review.


	4. Chapter 4: Syaoran

**SORRY FOR THE VERY VERY VERY LATE UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY LAPTOP WAS BROKEN DOWN AND I WAS TOO BUSY…SORRY, ONCE AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**__________________________________________________________________________**

Chap4: Syaoran

Sakura blushed, she put her hand at her heart and breathed heavily.

"Why did he do that?" then suddenly,a hand taped on her shoulders. She turned back and saw Meiling.

"Are you ok, Sakura? You look weird." She asked.

Sakura blushed, told her what happened and finally, she said

"Meiling, would you mind if I sleep with you today? I want to know more about Syaoran."  
Meiling winked

"It's ok. I'd love to sleepover with you."

***

Meiling stopped her car and opened the door.

"Sakura, we've arrived. You should go took a bath, I'll wait in your room." She smiled.

"Ok." Was all Sakura said.

She ran upstairs, grabbed her clothes and stormed in the bathroom. She opened the water, felt the hot water was running all over her. Then she said down in the bathtub, put her head into the water a few second and finally calmed herself a bit.

She touched her neck. She felt hot where Syaoran has touched her. And somehow, she felt like caring about his life and his relationship with other girls.

Suddenly, a knock came to the door.

"Hey, Sakura. Have you done with your bath." Meiling asked her.

"Yes. Coming." She pulled herself out of the water and dried with a white, large towel. Then, she put on her pink PJs and got out.

"You seem better." Meiling comment.

"Yeah. I think so." She sighed.

Meiling sat at the corner of the bed and asked her

"You wanna know about Syaoran?"

Sakura nodded.

Meiling sighed

"Ok. Then…Syaoran was the only son of Li Xiao Fang, the leader of Ly Clan. So of course he was the only heir. He's been training hard since he was two. That was such an early age, you think so? But even so, not like other child, he had to train his skills, his heart, his feelings and emotions in order to be the leader of the Clan one day. So he had to be as cold as ice, to keep his mind clear. But terrible thing has happened to him when he was 4. A car accident has brought away his father as well as his four sisters.

_*Flash back*_

_The little Syaoran ran like mad to his house. This was awful; it was too much for him. This is just a joke, nothing's going to happen. He stopped at his mother's bedroom door and knocked. After a few second, Yelan came out; her face calm but her eyes were red and painful. She asked calmly, knowing the answer_

"_Why are you here? I thought you're training with the elders?_

_He grabbed his mom hands, shouted_

"_Is that true that my father and my sisters dead?"_

_Yelan didn't say a thing. That made Syaoran more worrier: "Mom!! Tell me! Is that true?" She looked at her son's eyes, it filled with fear, worry, painful and shock. _

"_Yes. That's true." She said as calm as she could._

"_I don't believe it. Dad will never get in any accident." He shouted painfully._

_Yelan wiped away the tear then sat down and grabbed her only son's shoulders: "Listen, Syaoran. That really wasn't an accident. Your dad and your 4 sisters have been killed." Those words just like the thunders went through his ears. He fell on his kneels:_

"_Who killed them, mom? Who? I'll make that person regret." He yelled in anger and pain.  
Then, the first time in his life, his mother hugged him and slightly told him: "That wasn't a person. That was a company, a gang. So, my son. Stay strong, train well and wait till the day you can revenge."_

"_Yes. Mother. And I'll protect you and the Clan, too." He wiped away his tear._

_*End of Flash Back*_

Meiling continued: "But all of us know that wasn't an accident, they were murdered by our biggest enemy. Syaoran was very shocked. Even he had to train hard, but his father was the closest one to him and he was too small. But after his father dead, with the lead of his mother, Ly Yelan, he kept training in order to revenge for his father, his sisters and to protect his mother as well. He has lost too much and he's not gonna lose his mother. After that, he learned to never trust anybody even his relative. It took Eriol and I a very long time to gain his trust and we've swear never risk to lose it. Then three of us and with the help of Wolf managed to create a gang."

Once again, she sighed and continued the story: "His heart was so cold until the day he met that girl. A beautiful girl with exotic golden hair and erotic, dangerous brown eyes. Even though she was a girl, she was really awesome. She did good tricks, dangerous when she has a gun in hand, perfect at swords and martial art. That was the first time Syaoran met such a girl. He was deeply in love with her until the day she betrayed him and tried to kill him but instead, shot him three times at the stomach, the shoulder and the leg to escape to the gang that killed his father and his sisters. Finally, we managed to break them down but after that, Syaoran returned to his own-self. Except Eriol and me, the one he trust the most betrayed him. He can't take that so he decided to close his heart and never open it to anybody, even us. He never showed his emotion or what he truly thinks. He kept it all. And the conversation you heard earlier today was because Eriol want me to be the gang's bait but Syaoran was too afraid of losing his family so he ended up yelling at his other cousin." Meiling finish Syaoran's story and sighed.

"I just hope someone will get him to open his heart. He's kept close for too long."

Sakura wrapped her arms around her leg and brought it to her chest, her head rested on her kneels

"I understand. No wonder…"

***

"SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!" In a dark room with fancy furniture, a totally naked girl was shouting a guy's name, her hand kept reach out to touch him. After yelling his name for a few times, she finally felt something exploded into her that made her reached to the top of the heaven. She pulled him to her and kissed him.

"You're such a bad boy." She smirked and bit his ear,then she whispered

"What happened today with that girl? I've never seen her before. You seem……interested in her. I don't want to see that. You belong to me and only me. No one can take you away from me."

Suddenly, Syaoran pushed her aside:

"Jess, I'm tired of you already. Get out of my ass. I don't wanna see your fucking face again. You useless." He ran his hand through his messy hair, looked at her as cold as ice.

Jess looked at him

"What? What the hell are you saying? No. You're not dumping me." She put on a fake smile.

Syaoran just smirked. Then he lowered his head, whispered in her ears:"Yes. Yes I am. You want me to prove it to you?" Without hearing her answer, he grabbed her neck roughly, lifted her up and threw her off the ground:

"Out. Now." He ordered.

Jess coughed, held her neck which printed his five fingers on it, looked at him with horror, then without hesitating, she grabbed her clothes, put them on quickly and ran to the door

"Syaoran, you bastard!" was all what she said before slamming the door.

"What a bitch." He coldly murmured.

***

5a.m

Sakura woke up because of her stupid headache and felt dizzy. She tried to remember did she drink anything last night. Can't seem to remember anything, she got up and walked up to the bathroom, hoping the cold water will calm down her headache. She talked to Meiling last night till 3p.m and now she's terrible sleepy. But the most important thing is she didn't find Syaoran anywhere. Just like he's vanished. But then, when she told Mei about that, Meiling just slightly shook her head:"Maybe he is lying uncomfortable with some bitch he met at the bar right now. That's how he is."

Sakura sighed. She did want to gain his trust, but that's too hard. He just couldn't open to her. So, how could her?

She walked out of the bathroom, changed into a pink T-shirt with a pair of white angel wings at the back and a short jean. She walked down stair only to find Syaoran was sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee and read the newspaper.

"Hi, Syaoran! Why drinking coffee at such a early time?" Was all what she said. She didn't have the nerve to ask him about yesterday.

He looked up

"None of your problem." Then continued with the news.

But, when Sakura were stucking her tongue out, he looked up, raised his eyesbrows and asked:

"What the hell are you doing? Anyway, that's not what I wanna ask. Are you free today?"

She frowned: "Yes. Why ask?"

He drank his coffee then stood up, put it into the sink:"I want you to go with me today. Business trip".

"Okay. If that's what you want." She shrugged and turned to the refrigerator, grabbed some food when she felt a grip on her arm

"Wear a dress." Was all what he said. Then he turned to the stair:"If anyone ask, tell them I went to bed."

Sakura asked him right before she can stop herself:"Where did you go last night?" Then knowing what she asked, she clapped her hand on her mouth.

He turned back:"Did Meiling tell you? Shut the fuck up. Mind your own business, bitch."

And when he was about to go upstair, he said without turning back:"Remember tonight you'll go with me. Be careful on your behavior."

She looked at him with anger: _'What exactly did I do wrong? I just want to show him some of my care. Like hell I'd wanna know if he was sleeping with some whore or not!" _

_***_

6.30 p.m

Syaoran was waiting downstair, extremely impatient

'_Why do girls take such a fucking long time? I wonder what the HELL is she doing upstair?'_

Then he heard the sound of high heels knocked on the wooden floor. He turned around to see a sexy, beautiful Sakura was standing there. She was wearing a mid-thigh length red dress, backless and tightened around her chest and her waist. The dress from the bell was let go, flowing silky around her thigh. She wore a pair of high heels and a ruby necklace that matched with her dress and let her long, curly hair fell out, slightly flowed behind and on her shoulders.

Seeing Syaoran's expression, Sakura asked: "What? I thought you told me to wear a dress?"

He came back to the reality: "It's ok. Let's go."

***

7 p.m they arrived at the Crystal Hotel (I made that name up, don't wonder if you've never heard of it).

Syaoran led her to the main lobby and told the receptionist: "My friend booked the whole restaurant here. My name's Xiao Lang" (In order to his sake, must use the Chinese one)

The receptionist flipped the notebook then looked up: "Yes, Mr Hikaru Kadouki is waiting for your arriver. Please go this way, Mr and Mrs Kinomoto." She smiled, and led the way.

Sakura whispered: "Why did you have to use my name?"

He whispered back: "Don't be fucking stupid. If I used my name, who knows what will happen? Use yours is my only choice. You're my mate and you are not popular. Is that enough?"

She stucked her tongue out at his two last comments.

"Mr and Mrs Kinomoto, we've arrived." The receptionist bowed.

Syaoran looked at her coldly: "Good. Now leave us alone." Then pulled Sakura hand and walked pass her.

"Lets go. Tonight you'll meet my very important supporter. Hikaru Kadouki". He said and led her to the center of the room…

_________________________________________________________________________

**LET SEE THE PERSON WHO WAS SUPPORT SYAORAN FROM THE VERY BEGINNING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER^^ IN THE NEXT CHAP I'LL REVEAL ABOUT SYAORAN EX-LOVER, A LOT OF THINGS WILL HAPPEN BETWEEN SAKURA AND SYAORAN AFTER THAT PART. HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!!^^**

**LOVE U ALL**

**CRYSTAL ROSE**


	5. Chapter 5: Mistaken

**Chap 5: Mistaken.**

7 p.m they arrived at the Crystal Hotel (I made that name up, don't wonder if you've never heard of it).

Syaoran put his hand around her waist and led her to the main lobby and told the receptionist: "My friend booked the whole restaurant here. My name's Xiao Lang" (In order to his sake, must use the Chinese one)

The receptionist flipped the notebook then looked up: "Yes, Mr Hikaru Kadouki is waiting for your arriver. Please go this way, Mr and Mrs Kinomoto." She smiled, and led the way.

Sakura whispered: "Why did you have to use my name?"

He whispered back: "Don't be fucking stupid. If I used my name, who knows what will happen? Use yours is my only choice. You're my mate and you are not popular. Is that enough?"

She stucked her tongue out at his two last comments.

"Mr and Mrs Kinomoto, we've arrived." The receptionist bowed.

Syaoran looked at her coldly: "Good. Now leave us alone." Then pulled Sakura hand and walked pass her.

"Lets go. Tonight you'll meet my very important supporter. Hikaru Kadouki". He said and led her to the center of the room…It was a elegant dining room with the background of red and brown. The wall was made by wood and the silky red curtains covered the place, made it looked warm, yet luxury.

She sat on the dining chair and looked around but didn't find anybody. Suddenly, Syaoran voice made her startled:"Get out already, Hikaru. You are making me fucking mad about your stupid "hide-and-seek" game."

Sakura heard a voice rang through the room. "Haha…You are just like the old you. Nothing changed huh?" Then she felt a hand tapped on her shoulder, she turned back and saw a tall man, with black hair and a pair of blue eyes was looking at her with interested. She was surprised. She didn't even hear his footstep until she felt his grip on her shoulder.

The man smiled: "So, you are his new one? It's rare. He's only bought Mei Mei along once."

Syaoran glared at him: "Shut up. She is Sakura Kinomoto. The new leader. I believe she has the right to know what the hell is happening."

Hikaru looked at her, curiously: "I don't see anything so special about her for you to make her the leader." But, hearing the comment, Syaoran just shrugged: "Never judge a book by its cover." He laughed: "Yeah. Yeah. Whatever Syaoran. You are just so prote…" but shut up right after Syaoran's death glare.

He sat next to Sakura and talked with a cold voice: "You know…I brought her here, to let her know every detail about my gang and _that _gang, not to play with your stupid games. Let's get to the point. Now".

Hikaru simply said: "So she didn't know a thing about it? Then…let get it straight out." He sat down, then looked at her: "You know about Yuuri? Yes? Okay then…I guess you also know that she is his ex-lover? Good. Then do you know who our worst enemy is? No? It's The Red Lions. The leader is Kai Ochiwa, a playboy and a fucking stupid sneaking snake. He has been our worst enemy since the first day of our gangs. But because all the time, he has never found a thing to defeat us, he decided to send a female spy to us: Yuuri. And at that time, we lost the fights. Many. Almost half of us died. But we've never suspected her. The needle in the sheath soon will have to reveal. After knowing she's the betrayer, Syaoran did knock her gang down and managed to harm her. I mean _harm._ But the problem was she didn't die and escaped without us knowing. And now, guess what? Just a few days ago, while we are in a battle with our worst enemy ever, we saw her in our opponent gang, screaming, shouting and leading every member in that fucking stupid gang. But we found out that she is not the leader. She's the leader's fiancée and she controlled the gang, wanting to get revenge on us. It's ridiculous, huh?"

Syaoran shrugged: "And now, with the help of her fucking stupid going-to-be-husband, she is planning on something. We need to find out soon enough before she can do a thing to us." He smiled with bitterness.

Sakura stammered: "Uhm…I think that maybe I could do that…" Syaoran and Hikaru both turned back to look at her

"You mean…" Hikaru asked.

She answered determined: "Yes. That's what I mean. I know I want and I can do it."

***

After they got the plan, Hikaru asked them for a real dinner. But because Syaoran has forced himself drank too much even if she tried her best to stop him so here she was, in a hotel room, waiting for Syaoran to wake up.

Sakura looked at him. He was sleeping. There was no sign of a cold-blood and cold-hearted gangster on his face anymore. He looked chill and calmly…

Sakura sighed. She knew exactly what was the reason for him to drink that much. It's because of _her_. She felt a funny felling was growing inside her stronger and stronger. She was standing up and about to walk to the bathroom when she felt someone grabbed her wrist. Sakura looked down and found out Syaoran woke up and looked at her with pleading eyes: "Why? Why are you leaving me again?" She confused, tried to take her hand back but his grip was too strong: "Let me go Syaoran. What are you saying? I don't understand?" And she tried to pull back but he has already jumped off the bed, drew her closer to him and kissed her. He put his other hand around her slim waist and pulled her closer and closer, afraid she might ran away. Sakura tried her best to push him away but he just didn't let go. After a long, passionate kiss, Syaoran pulled back, looked into her eyes and…cried:"I trusted you. So why did you betray me? Why did you leave me? I thought I promised I would protect you no matter what, but I was the one who tried to kill you. Why?" then like it was because his anger, he threw her on the bed, sat on top of her. Sakura pushed him back, tried to get him off but she couldn't. She yelled out loud:"Let go of me Syaoran. What are you doi-" but before she could finish her sentence, he kissed her again, used his tongue to make her shut up. He grabbed both her hands and bought them to above her head. His other hand ran on her thigh. Smoothly…Then his hand went through her back, pulled the string of her dress. But Sakura managed to break the kiss, she kicked his back but stop right at the moment he glared at her, not because she was scare, it was because his look was so painful:"Get off me, you basta-" once again she stopped. But this time was because she felt her dress slipped off. While she was kicking at him, Syaoran did rip off her dress.

He kissed her, prevented her from talking. Then he went down, kissed her neck and used his tongue to play along with her neck. Then he let go of her hand and used one of his hand to take off her bra. The brassier slip off, reveal her firm breasts were going up and down under the heavy breath. He put his head on her chest, rested there a little then put her left breast in his mouth, while his hand was playing with the other.

Sakura bit her lips, used her hands to push him off but there was no affect. She knew he thought she was Yuuri, that why he was doing this thing. But she was angry not only because he did this to her. It was because she knew that, but she didn't have the strength to push him back off. Then finally, when Syaoran was playing with her right breast, even she's tried her best, a moan came out of her mouth. Syaoran looked at her, painful:"Even with what you did to me, why can't I forget you…Answer me, _Yuuri_!" Sakura's eyes snapped open. As if she flared up consciously, Sakura pushed him back, shouted out loud: "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCHING ME, YOU BASTARD!!!!!" Syaoran turned his head to looked at her:"Yu..Yuuri?" She cried because of anger and bitterness: "NO. I'M NOT HER. I'M NOT YOUR YUURI. STOP RIGHT NOW, _LI SYAORAN_." Her voice did work. He looked at her closely and, his eyes wide opened: "You're Sakura?" Then he pulled himself up immediately, pulled the blanket up to cover her. He put his head to his hands and said:"I'm sorry Sakura. It was my fault." Then he turned back and looked at her, but dodged eye contact:"Did I…do something to you?"

Sakura put her head into the pillow and didn't answer. After a while, her voice came: "I guess no." That was all what she said. But with her actions, he knew he did touch her body or did something that can consider as rape. He sighed, and for the first time, put his hand on her hair:"I'm sorry Sakura. I'm so sorry." Then she heard his footstep coming farer and farer…

***

The next day, Sakura woke up, dizzy…She remembered what happened last night and sighed. She blamed herself for not pushing him off. Sakura murmured under her breath: "What a day.." Then she looked at her phone, there were 5 missed calls, and three massages. One asked where she was. One asked why she didn't answer. And the other asked did she go with Syaoran, does she know he is, he hasn't home since yesterday and so she has so the gang thought they went out with each other.

She sighed again then called Meiling

"Moshi moshi, Meiling speaking." Her voice rang through the phone.

"It's me, Sakura." Sakura looked out of the window with a pair of dull eyes, waiting…1…2…3…

Not out of her prediction…:"WHERE THE HELL WAS YOU? WE WERE WORRIED TO DEATH. WHERE THE FUCK IS SYAORAN? EVEN IF HE WENT OUT HE MUST BROUGHT YOU BACK FIRST." Meiling scream through the phone. She pulled a wry face and tried to calm Meiling down: "I'm sorry. But can you come and take me? I have no idea where is that bastard." Meiling sighed: "Okay. You owed me an explanation."

***

He was sitting in his car, aiming nowhere. He didn't intend to go anywhere. Just driving and let the cold wind ran through his hair, play with his face, calm him down…that was more than enough. He thought about last night, again. He felt sorry for Sakura, he mistaken her as Yuuri, that was the most annoying thing to him. He didn't want to remember her, but why did it turn out to be like that? He hurt Sakura. He knew that he didn't hate her, he just didn't want to get too close to her, he afraid she might betray him…Time passed by, since when he didn't know, she became a part of his life like everybody in the gang, his feeling was getting closer and closer to her as if he already known her for a long time…

His cell rang…

Syaoran looked at the phone. Meiling again. He sighed and picked it up:"What's up, Mei?" Then a loud scream got out of the phone: "You wanna die, you fucking bastard? Why the hell did you left Sakura at the hotel alone?"

He grumbled:"Why do you have to shout out loud like this? She was no longer a child, she can go back herself." Then Meiling shouted, again: "Shut the fuck up. You took her there, how the hell can she go back when she doesn't even know the way? Anyway, did something happen between you two? Sakura seemed…strange."

Syaoran murmured:"So she didn't tell her the story."

"What?"

He sighed: "Nothing went wrong. Go back with your little girl." That caught Meiling to growled: "Okay. Get your ass back at the HQ before I decide to look for you, k?" Then when she prepared to shut the phone, she heard Syaoran :"Meiling, tell Sakura I'm sorry…"

Meiling frowned. Then she smiled: "Of course, I would." Then she shut the phone, slightly shook her head: _'Sorry? That'll be the last thing I think he would do. Syaoran did change, even just a little…' _

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**DONE! I'M SORRY BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT. BUT ANYWAY THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND ALL YOUR SUPPORTS. THAT INSPIRED ME.**_

_**PLEASE R&R. I PROMISE THAT WILL MAKE ME WORK FASTER^^ **_

_**CRYSTAL ROSE**_


	6. Chapter 6: First Mission

I am really sorry for the late update. But Im living in a different country as yours so does our school system. It's scary…

Chap 6: First Mission.

Sakura was sitting on her bed, burried her head to her hands. She let down the tears of anger and couldn't forgive herself. After she had calm down, Sakura decided to go to the bathroom and looked at the mirror. She saw a pitiful humiliating girl was looking at her. Her eyes were red and sore from being unable to sleep and crying to much, her face was pale. She groaned, shook her head, then stepped into the bathtub and turned on the cold water…

***

A beautiful girl walked out of the cozy bedroom of her apartment. She wrapped a towel around herself. She sat on the couch, drank her coffee and took out her cell.

"This is Amelia. I completed my mission. He's death. Definitely. Yes. Don't worry. I'll be back this afternoon." Amelia turned off her cell, put her cup to the sink and walked into her bedroom. She looked at the naked body on the bed and smirked:"Farewell, Alex." Then the light went off.

***

Meilin was sitting in the living room. She was worried about Sakura. Based on her behaviors and what Syaoran has said, it must be something really horrible happened between those two. Suddenly, she heard footsteps, thinking it was Sakura, she looked up but indeed, that was Syaoran. She frowned: What the hell are you doing here, you bastard? What did you do to Sakura? She still hasn't come down. I'm worrying about her." Syaoran looked at her seriously: "I'm sorry about Sakura things, but now it's not time to worry about that, we've got more important things to take care of."

Meilin stood up, her eyes widened as she heard what her leader has just said:" Alex's death."

***

Everybody was gathering around the kitchen when Syaoran called them. They was very surprise hearing his voice seemed so furious. They went out and saw Meilin was sitting on the couch, her face pale, her eyes were full of anger and hateness .

Eriol tapped on Syaoran's shoulders:"Eri, he's death. Our Alex's death." Just as he thought, everyone looked at him with wide eyes:"What? Alex? Death? How could he be defeated?" He sighed:"He was killed by trick and by a woman, I can make sure. He was found death in a bedroom of a Northen Apartment. It seemed that he was killed while having…" he didn't fininished his sentence. Syaoran closed his eyes then openned a second later then continued:"Listen, I have no choice but to say, we can't feel sympathy for him now. The problem is the enemy killed him, means they knew our tricks and discovered our plans. Don't wanna say this, but we really need Kinomoto, now. She can replace Alex."

Eriol jumped on:"No way in hell. The last time I suggested Mei, you had just waited to throw the f*** teacup at my face. How can you get a girl with no experience involve in this?" Syaoran frowned:"Listen Eri,-" Syaoran shook:"I have no choi left. As you can see, she beat Meilin and she's an intelligent girl. She'll know what to do. I trust her. In the other hand, the enemy hasn't known about her yet. It's our only advantage now. I've discussed this with her before, she 's agreed but I was still considering, but now I made my decision. Let her be."

Takagi frowned:"No, Syaoran. It's not let her be. It's let you decide it for her. Let you do what you want." When Syaoran was going to answer, they a heard a voice rang through the room:"No, he's right. I wanna do that. I'll take full responsible for all of my actions." They all startled and turned back. Meilin ran to Sakura and grabbed her arms:"You don't know what you are saying. It's dangerous, especially with a no-experience- girl like you. We can't put you in danger. And this is not about who will take responsible. It's our lives. It's all depending on you. If you missed it, we'd be in trouble."

Sakura determined:"I know that and I also know I can do this, because at the moment, no one can do this except me. Since I'm a part of the gang now, I want to at least help you, even just a bit." Chiharu said, worried:"No, Sakura, you can't…" but Meilin has already cut it off with a sigh:" Alright. I understood. As leader and co, Syaoran and I decided to put Sakura in the Enemy Organization as one of our undercover agents. Be safe, Sakura. I'll go prepare everything now so you can go to get some rest so that you can leave as early as possible tomorrow morning. But there's 1 condition: don't get yourself involve in too much danger. You'll come back with us, k?" Sakura jumped on and hugged Meilin tightly:"I know, I know. I'll be safe. Don't worry about me." Then she let her go. At that moment, she finally realized that she was facing Syaoran. Sakura blushed and stuttered:" thank you for trusting me. I'll do my best. I'll be going now." Syaoran looked at her and smiled then he tapped her head while walking passes her:"No. Thank you. Sorry and good luck, little girl." With that, he left.

***

3h15 a.m

Sakura was sitting on her bed, unable to sleep. How can she? Tomorrow morning will be one of the biggest mornings of her life. She'll become part of the gang, she'll do a mission that only she could and she'll do it for Syaoran.

_Flashback_

_Worried her identify would be reveal, Syaoran had asked Mei to erase the tattoo on Sakura arm before she gone to China. She was tired to death after came back but she heard that Syaoran called her, so she'll has to come, just as a member. That's all._

_She silently walked on the hall, trying her best not to sleep at the middle of the way then stopped at the opened door, hesitated if she should step in. _

"_Come in." It was Syaoran voice, the voice he usually use when he took command. Sakura entered the room and saw he was sitting at his desk, busy with the paper work:"I took care of your information. Your undercover name will be Cherry. And this is your ticket, visa, suitcase and some personal stuffs that Meilin bought you. You'll be leaving at-" he looked at the ticket :"you'll be leaving at 5 a.m and your fly will be at 8 a.m. it will be harsh for you from now on so you should go take a rest now. We're counting on you." Sakura nodded but when she was going to get out of the room, he called her:"Wait, Sakura." She turned back immediately:"Yes?" she saw he buried his head in his hands, said without looking at her:"Be careful. I want to see you again, someday. I won't apologize now, I'll till you come back to us." Sakura looked at him surprisingly then slightly smiled:"I'll. Don't worry too much. Good night." Then she got out of the room before her heart could explode._

_When she walked pass Meilin room, a pair of hands pulled her in:"Hey! What the…" but she's already heard a familiar voice:"It's me, Meilin. Before you go, tell me what happened first. I don't want you and him avoid each other like that. So tell me." Sakura raised a brow and slightly shook her head:"no. go ask him. I won't say a single thing." Then she turned to the door, but Meilin has grabbed her wrist before she managed to get out:"Hey, I don't care whatever the reason is, you must know one thing: for the first time from the past, Syaoran has trusted somebody other than me and Eriol. It's you. It's you, Sakura Kinomoto. And he apologizing is the weirdest thing I've ever known in my whole life."_

_End of flashback._

Sakura looked haggard, murmured something by herself:"he trusted me…" then she sighed and stared at the night out of the window. "Tomorrow, I'll be Cherry."

***

4h45 a.m

She walked out of her bedroom, looked at it the last time then slightly closed the walked downstairs, to the garden and looked up to the sky. It was still a bit dark. Feeling lonely, she turned back and her eyes scanned all over the place, hoping that someone would come eventually she knew that it wasn't gonna happen. Answered her was the silence and darkness. It was the first time that she saw the mansion so cold, a freezing feeling ran through her back. She sighed. What was she expecting? It was too dangerous for the gang to go with her to the airport.

She turned to the gate, ready to leave. Suddenly, just like a wind, fast, light and graceful, her leader appeared. He touched her cheek and smiled:"So you're leaving now? It'd be rude if I didn't come to say good bye, don't you think so? I've never thought I'd say this to somebody but, I'm thankful to have you in my family." In front of this kind of action, Sakura was confused, not sure of what to do:"Nothing. You don't have to…I have to go now, sorry. Goodbye, Li." She intended to go but she has already froze at the time she felt his warm lips put on her lips sweetly, before she can react, he's disappeared as fast as she could think it was just her imagination, but no, it couldn't …the warm feeling was still lying on her lips refused to go and the soft manner of his was still lingered on her mind, like reality, too. The wind blew the cherry blossom to her…it surrounded her…Sakura blushed then ran like mad to the limo was waiting for her. Behind the window of the 3th floor, somebody was looking at her with gentle eyes…

***

Beijing _China

A young man with silver hair and silver eyes was standing on the airport. He was talking to somebody on the phone. Based on his face, she guessed he was about 20 or more. He was too good-looking to not being noticed but right now, she had better thing to think of. Sakura looked around worried, if it was exactly what Syaoran said then one of the member of the enemy gang must been there to welcome her. Suddenly, she saw the man she noticed before walking toward her. He smiled and bowed:"Correct me if I'm wrong but you're Miss Ling, Cherry Ling? I'm the co-leader of the Org, Yukito Tsukishiro. Nice to meet you." She looked at him amazed then chose to smile back:"Call me Cherry, plz. I'm used with that name better. You seem so young with such a high position, ne?" He smiled sweetly:"Yeah. Everybody asked me so. Anyway, if you want to ask me more, we should head to my car first, then I'll answer what you want to ask, of course is in my possible." Then he turned to take her luggage and led her to his car. Silver topless Audi was waiting for them. She looked at him, felt funny:"You seem to interested in silver, right?" He nodded:"Yeah. It's mysterious, I love it. Get in the car." He opened the door for her, Sakura got in and smirked: '_Step one, Completed.'_


	7. Chapter 7: The Second Initiation?

**Thanks for all the reviews, especially ones that supported me from the beginning. **

**Chap 7: The Second Initiation? **

Sakura stepped out of the bathroom. She wore a trapless white top and a pink short. She was wondering where was Yukito. She hasn't seen him from the moment she went to her own room so she decided to walk downstairs, careful not to make a sound. The noise from the first floor was becoming louder and louder that made her remembered the first day of her with the Black Wolves. Sakura sighed. She walked to where the noise was and took a look. In the room, Yukito was sitting at the highest position, around him were people she hasn't seen that afternoon. But there were two persons she noticed the most. The first one was a beautiful girl with a pair of dangerous killer's eyes. Her eyes were red like blood, cold and no emotion at all. Her long brown hair was tied up and flew around her that resembled to somebody Sakura knew. She wore a red Chinese dress that had a cut from her hip to her ankles, allowed her to move freely. Some daggers were hanged on her thigh. She sat on the right side of Yukito and on the left side of him was a beautiful dolly girl with long curly blonde hair and a pair of purple eyes that was also the second person Sakura noticed. She looked really cute and innocent that didn't even seem so dangerous or something likes that. Sakura wondered if Syaoran has sent her to the wrong place.

While watching the two girls, Sakura missed a shadow went to her back. Suddenly, she felt her body has been lifted up. She yelled and tried her best to get out of the grip when Yukito appeared at the door. He commanded with a hard voice:"Xihu. Let her go. At that moment, the guy named Xihu loosened his grip and dropped her. Sakura closed her eyes, afraid she might hit the ground hard. But a pair of hands caught her. She opened her eyes and looked up.

It was Yukito.

He smiled gently to her and put her back to the ground: "Why didn't you come in? I think that's better than staring in from the out door, right?" She was looking down, not sure of what to say when a hand tapped on her head: "Wow…Where did you get this little girl?" Sakura annoyed, hit his hand: "Not a little girl." She turned back to look at a muscular-7 feet man with black eyes and dark skin was grinning. He laughed like mad then pointed at her while looking at the door: "Well…Let me guess. This is the new member right? Hey, introduce yourself. Everyone's waiting." Sakura finally realized that all the people from that room before now was popping their head out, looked at her curiously. "Okay, guys. Let her breath first." Yukito tapped on her back: "Her name is Cherry Ling, 18. A really young age right? Tell them what you can do and make them surprise." He smiled, pushed her to the front: "Uhm…I can speak a few languages such as Spanish, Chinese, Japanese, English, French and Italian-" She heard someone hustled: "-I've learned martial art; how to use swords and guns more than 10 years and I think I've mastered half of them." Sakura finished. She couldn't breath, waiting for their respond. After a while, the girl with red eyes she noticed before stepped forward. She looked direct to her eyes: "Well…what an interesting super short profile. But I don't see anything so special about you, except the languages part-"she smirked, continued: "then why did Yukito let you in, anyway? Or maybe he wants to use you as a translator." She stopped a while to wait for Sakura' answer but hearing nothing. She glared at Sakura: "Fight me. If you win, I'll consider you as one of the members. But if you lose, I'll kill you." Then she walked away. Xihu laughed then put his hand on her shoulder: "Don't care about Shenhua. She always acts like that with new comer but if you can prove yourself to her, she'll be your sister forever." She nodded. Now the game's begun.

***

Sakura turned off the tab, walked to the bedroom. There were some clothes on the bed that Lily -the dolly girl- prepared for her. She picked them up. It was a Chinese traditional pink top and a knee-length white pant. She put them on and realized it tightened on every of her curves: "Great. It'd be easy to move." She thought.

Sakura walked downstairs to see that waiting for her was Yukito. He smiled gently, raised his hand to her: "Are you ready? Our battles are different from others. It's rather dangerous. The participators can use any kind of weapons, as long as they knock their opponents then it'll be okay." Sakura nodded silently: "I understand. I'll be careful. And let me guess. Shenhua is good with daggers right? Understood, I'm ready." She walked forward to the wooden door and used both her hand to open it…

"Keng"

The dagger flew through the air and stick deep to the door, managed to cut some hair of her. Sakura didn't dodge. Her face remained calm.

"Clap clap clap. Good job. You had my first impression." Shenhua smirked: "Step into the round, fast." Sakura nodded and walked toward her while Yukito was stepping between the two: "You are all ready? Good. Then, 1…2…3…START!" He shouted out loud and turned back to the audience seats, left them alone. They both stood still. No one move.

"Wow…This's an interesting girl. The first one that made Shenhua stop to consider what to do. I can feel the atmosphere changed every second." Garrick – a handsome young guy with black hair and blue eyes – hustled. Xihu agreed: "Yeah. She's different. Kindda weird. But…I don't like her eyes. It's crystal clear but I can't see through them. There's nothing has been shown in that pair of eyes. She chose not to show anything but she didn't even build a barrier. What a strange girl. Right, Yuki?" Garrick startled. Since when did Tsukishiro move next to them? He didn't notice. Yukito slowly drank his glass of wine: "Humh…Guess so, Xihu." He stared at the two. Still there's no movement. Suddenly, like a gust of wind, they disappeared. "Keng." The sound of metals hit each other hard. From nowhere, they appeared again, in the air. They saw Sakura was bringing her arm up to stop the dagger was going to cut through her throat. Garrick gasped: "Arm? Wow…" Xihu began to laugh like mad when he heard Garrick's super short comment: "Stop being so stupid. Do you really think she could stop Shenhua's daggers just by her wrist? Can't you see the metal wrist-protector she's wearing?" Garrick snorted: "Well-prepare. Can't wait to see what she's going to do next." He didn't have to wait for long, right at the moment he finished his sentences, Sakura has a move. She landed on the ground and jumped over Shenhua to the weapon shelf but Shenhua's jumped on. Grabbed her ankle and pinned her down the floor. She got up, kicked Shenhua's hands to get on her feet. Shenhua took out her silky belt, smirked: "Don't run" and throw it to her. Sakura was surprised. She couldn't run anymore…

The silky belt has surrounded her and tighted both her hands to her waist, then pulled Sakura to her. Shenhua threw her to the floor, use her foot to put on Sakura's neck, and put all her weight on it. Sakura couldn't do anything to take her foot off. Out of the border, Xihu skook his head: "Oh dear…How disappointed. I thought she'll be the first one that can beat Shenhua but it seems like she's gonna lose."

"Why are you so sure? She's special. She's not like the original girl. Don't think she'll lose. Don't think so, boys." They turned back. It was Lily. Garrick shrugged: "Hey sister! Why do you think so? Can't you see she is hopeless?" Yukito tapped on his shoulder, shook his head: "We'll see. I can see talent in her. If not, I'd never let her pass." A sudden noise was heard made everyone turned their concentrate on the battle saw Shenhua was stepped on Sakura's left shoulder instead of her neck. Sakura's used all her strength left to remove Shenhua's target – her neck – to her shoulder. And the small noise they heard was the sound of her bone cracking.

When Shenhua was surprised of her reaction, Sakura managed to find a way ripping off the belt and got up to het feet. From now on, she'll have to fight with only her right arm. Shenhua smirked: "Interesting." Then like a hungry lion, she jumped to Sakura, ready to kick her broken shoulder. "Not so fast." She smiled confidently, quickly grabbed the bow and arrows then threw herself in the air, used one of her legs to wrap around the lightning fixture, and used the other to hold the bow, her right hand took out an arrow and shot. The arrow flew silently in the air and hit near Shenhua's vital spot, made her shivered and stopped for a while, enough for Sakura to take control. She landed gracefully on the floor and jumped to the weapons shelf, took a sharp sword and some daggers. She threw it to Shenhua made her freeze and put her sword to Shenhua's neck, slightly pushed the sword and made her bleed.

The whole room stood in silent then exploded with the congratulation and claps. Everything happened so fast that they couldn't believe there was a girl who could beat their beloved Shenhua. Yukito raised his hand to quiet them then turned to Sakura – who was helping Shenhua to get up – and said: "Impressive. You know what? Other than Lily, you're the first female managed to beat her up so we can't say that you are not deserve to be a member of the Red Lions. Congratulation." He shook her hand and smiled then said how he was glad to have her join the gang. After the congratulation was over, Sakura started to worry about Shenhua's reaction. What will she say?

Sakura turned back, ready to take all of her anger but…instead of what she's imagined, Shenhua jumped on and kissed her cheek, an opposite image to the image she saw at the beginning: "Wow…You beat me. You're so incredible." Sakua looked at her with wide eyes:

"You aren't angry?"

"Why should I? Oh my god, I like you so much." Sakura sweet dropped. She was really weird. Like that Xihu guy said before_: "Don't care about Shenhua. She always acts like that with new comer but if you can prove yourself to her, she'll be your sister forever."_

***

It has been a week. Sakura has completed first step. She sneaked in the Enemy Organization, she had their approval but she couldn't contact Black Wolves. It was way too dangerous. They were always near her. Her room could have camera, her cell could be eavesdrop. Every of her steps, they knew even better than herself.

She felt lost and lonely.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. She looked up: "Come in." And just like what she thought. It was Shenhua. From the day Sakura managed to beat her up (and sacrificed one shoulder) she has become much friendlier to her. Sometimes, she even acted like a child.

But Sakura knew she had to be careful because it seemed in work, Shenhua is one hell of a dangerous person.

_**Flashback**_

…_Sakura nodded then asked curiously: "So where are people that lost?" Answered she was silence then Yukito let out a sigh: "Shenhua killed them. Under my command." _

_She frowned: "Killed?" Shenhua nodded, calmly took out a cigarette, and slowly let out a bunch of smokes: "Cuz' if we don't do it, we'll be discovered. Not so good right, Cherry Ling?" She blew the smoke to Sakura's face and smiled: "Why so surprised? I'm started to thinking that we've got an assassin with a golden heart." Sakura shook her head to take back control: "No. It just resembled to my past that made me annoyed." She lied. At that moment, she could feel that this was the enemy gang. A cruel one. _

_She knew._

_For sure._

_**End of flashback**_

………

(to be cont)

* * *

**A/N: Whew…Finally done. This is all my work for a week. I've always felt guilty of my slow work so in the week that I was inspired really much (thanks for some reviews that I have), I've decided to work as fast as I could to update my story because I don't want to make you guys wait for too long.**

**Anyway, hope you like it.**

*****Special thanks to: Twilight kisses, yingfa07 and xSapphirexRosesxFanx – people that supported me from the beginning.*****


	8. Chapter 8: Suspicion

**Hi guys!!!! I'm back. Sorry for being so late. Hope you will find this chapter interesting. Happy reading!!!**

**This chapter has been beta-ed by: **yingfa07.

**Chap 8: Suspicion.**

Sakura went along the laptop shop in the mall. She wanted to at least update the Black Wolves about her progress and the only way was through the internet but she was going to create a few programs to prevent hackers from the Red Lions. She stopped in front of a white VaiO laptop, used her fingers to touch it. Maybe she'd buy this. After she went for another round, she decided to come back and pay for the white laptop. She brought it to a café near there and wanted to have some privacy. Ordered a glass of orange juice, she started to create a few programs she knew. The things she didn't tell the Red Lions was that she was incredibly good at computers and with some tricks she learnt from Eriol, she actually could prevent anyone from peeking at her laptop.

When she was working with the laptop, a tall man with a big hat that covered half of his face with a cup of coffee passed by. She took a glance at him by the corner of her eyes then turned back to her programs. Suddenly, the man slipped over, hit the table and poured the whole cup of coffee on Sakura's dress. She startled, stood up immediately. The man apologize her and offered to buy her a new dress or something to cover her coffee mark. Sakura groaned. _'What a weird stupid offer'_. She put the laptop into her bag after assured him there was nothing to worry about then walked to the restroom.

She walked into the room, looked at the dirty dress through the mirror and someone grumbled, "You seem not in a good mood, aren't you? It's not like what you assured me before, there's something to worry about now."

Sakura startled and looked at the doorway. The man that poured the whole cup of coffee on her dress was standing in front of the door and reached his hand to the knob and locked it. Sakura glared at him: "What do you want? Why are you in the lady's restroom?" Without answered her, he started to open each door in the rest room to make sure there was no one other than them. Sakura started to panic. Even she was good at martial art, her strength can't be compared to a man. And this man, she could sense his aura. He wasn't any ordinary man.

Sakura shivered when she saw he was done with checking and turned back to her. She decided to make a move before that man could be any closer to her. She stepped back until her back reached the cold wall, then she used her legs to kick the wall, pushed her forward the man and aimed for his vital spot.

But she's failed.

The man easily stopped her just with one hand, then used the other hand to wrap around her waist, pulled her to him and quickly covered her mouth with his hand. She struggled, but it was hopeless, he was too strong. Sakura could feel his hot breath near her ear. He whispered, "Calm down. Don't you recognize me?" She trembled. His voice was different from before. If this was his true voice then she knew him. Very well. She touched his arms, his muscles, used her hands to take his off her mouth, feeling he was releasing her. She reached to his head, took the hat off and looked at him carefully. In front of her was a totally gorgeous man with messy brown hair and a pair of deep but calm amber eyes.

Sakura sighed in relief. She felt save and secure around him. But she didn't know she was happy too soon. Sakura started, not sure of what to explain: "Syaoran… I…" She was cut off when he pushed her against the wall and asked furiously, "Why didn't you contact us? It has been more than a month without any of your information!" She froze, "I'm sorry. But I couldn't find a way to contact you." Syaoran's eye brows knitted to a line, "Is that so?" He raised his voice. Sakura didn't say anything but looked into his eyes. He was strange. Really strange. She could sense something behind his tone and his words even he tried to cover it up. Something wasn't right.

***

"Okay, I'll report it to Yuki, see ya'. Oh, wait. Just to let you know, he's initiated a new member. Her name is Cherry Ling, 18. About her skill, eh? Perfect. She beat me. Hey, now that's too harsh. I'm not a weakling. Okay, okay. I understand. We're all waiting for your arrival, Amelia." Shenhua shut off her cell. So the most interesting person in the gang was going to arrive. She hoped that day would come soon, because this girl often changed when she wanted to. Without her, life there was so boring. Now, speaking about boring, where the heck was the only one she found interesting?

"Shenhua? Who were you talking to just now?" Sakura stepped into the room out of nowhere. _'There she was' _Shenhua looked at her then smirked, "Did Yukito announce you? The Red Lions and Dragons are having a little fight today. You're coming, too. Show us you're worthy." Sakura nodded calmly while inside of her head, her mind yelled at her, told her to stay there. But she couldn't. If she wanted to gain their trust, she needed to live like them: "Great. You'll know my skill on the battle field, soon."

***

Sakura put on her black leather jean, a tight white shirt and a black leather jacket that tightened around every of her curves along with the shirt. She put her gun and knives in her pocket, into her boot that reached to her ankle and at the back of her body, around her hip. She tight her hair into a bun with three poisoned needles. She remembered how the Black Wolves fight and hide their weapons and she did exactly the same.

Sakura went down stair. There was noise from the living room. It was the noise from the first time she saw them. Sakura took a breath to calm down and got inside.

"Hey! Our little Cherry's here!!!" Said Xihu. He laughed and pulled her to the center: "Can't wait to see what you're going to show us at the battlefield. I mean anything is fine except for the crying and get away show."

She shrugged, "Well… Maybe I'll not a coward to attend such a show." She thought to herself, _'Let's just see what I got myself into. It first started with gang wars. Do I really have to kill? But I stepped into it. Seems like I can't get away anymore. Must fight to survive now.' _she sighed. Killing wouldn't be an easy thing to do. If she wanted to kill, she needed her sense to take over her body. It was hard.

***

Sakura got into a black Mercedes, ready to go with Shenhua next to her. She took a glance at her partner by the corner of her eyes. Shenhua was still singing and looking through the window like the war was nothing. Sakura sighed. Of course. What was she thinking? Shenhua was a killer and soon I will become one. She stared blankly into the road in front of her, scare of what she might have to do, to become. Suddenly, her phone flashed.

A new message.

She took the cell phone, stole a glance at Shenhua once again then opened it. It was a strange number. She touched the scene to open the new message. It read "If you don't want to do it, don't push yourself to hard. Just leave the damn gang. I'll take care of the rest. E.H." She smiled to herself and deleted the message. Instead of telling her to go back, the message told her to carry on with the plan. She couldn't disappoint Black Wolves since she was the one who insisted on doing this job.

"Hey, Cherry. Where're you going? Stop. We reached the destination." Shenhua's voice snapped her out of thoughts. Kept thinking about Eriol's message made her unable to concentrate on the road. Good thing was she was still alive.

Sakura got out of the car looked at the gang stood in the dark alley blankly. Focus on her goal that is all what was on her mind. Behind her, Shenhua sped up and flew through the air then landed lightly on the Red Lion side while Sakura was still walking as calmly as ever. She stopped in front of Yukito and stood on his side, waiting for some certain people that she didn't even know. _'At least, by this stupid fight, I could know their ability.' _She thought to herself.

The night became darker and colder when she suddenly heard cars pulled up in front of, behind and beside them. A tall, lean man with brown hair and yellow eyes that seemed like the leader stepped out of his black Lexus. He smirked: "Hello there, Yukito. I see that you had another beautiful babe with you, no?" He said while looking at Sakura with lust. She sighed but still looked directed to his eyes. He laughed with joy: "Look at her. Glaring at me, eh?" He waited for Yukito to reply but he simply answered: "Enough. Shut up, Ryoto. You're not her type. She prefer smarter and cleaner guy." Ryoto looked at him for a while then he shrugged it off, "Okay, okay. I know. Since I had no effect to your beauty, shall I get to the point?" He asked. Didn't wait for their response, he snapped his fingers and all of his followers surrounded them. Sakura calculated in her head. There were six of them and four more people she has never seen before in the gang. But the opposite side seemed to have more than 30 guys. _'One against three? That sucks.' _She growled. How could they fight against them when they got too little amount of members? But then, a strong hand grabbed her tight and brought it up to the owner lips. Yukito kissed it gently then put on a smile: "Don't worry, my Cherry. If I think we wouldn't have the chance to win then I wouldn't have accepted the challenge. You're underestimating us." He winked then let go of her hand and joined the gang in their battle.

Sakura blushed, hid her hand behind her back, closed her eyes again to remain calm and walked toward the battle like her "comrades" did. She opened her eyes, terrified to see Ryoto was jumping to her place with a long sword with him. Sakura trembled. She didn't have time to prepare for his attack. Suddenly, a shadow moved in front of her and blocked Ryoto's sword easily. "Be careful, Cherry." Yukito said in a calm voice then he ordered her, not even turn back: "You go help other. I'll take care of him." Sakura looked at his back then she decided to first run to where Shenhua was. She would tell her what to do.

"Stop right there, young lady." She heard a voice rang behind her and a cold gun put on her temple. Sakura stopped. What a stupid situation. She cursed. She was good in martial art because she has learnt it in order to protect herself when she was little but just because she could kick some jerk's ass didn't mean that she could survive in battle. She has never been in a real fight with the Black Wolves, let alone with Red Lion. Meilin was right. She had no experience at all.

Sakura started to think she wouldn't have a chance to get out of this situation when she heard something cut through the thick air. She felt the opponent's gun fell off her so she turned around only to find a dead body with a dagger half way in his neck.

"Hey! Why are you looking so stupid standing there? Get to work now. I'm sick of fighting all these pigs. Come and help me." She looked at the dead body one last time then nodded toward Shenhua: "Coming."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was boring but I did my best to update it just in time. Please R&R. Let me know your opinions. Thank you.**

**Love**

**Crystal Rose**


	9. Chapter 9: The Murderer

**A/N: LEMON ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**But not between our two main characters, muahahaha…Ahem, I mean anyway, sorry for making you guys disappointed.**

**Happy reading!!! **

**This chapter has been beta-ed by: **yingfa07

* * *

**Chap 9: The Murderer.**

Sakura jumped next to Shenhua, pulled her sword out, which was hid between her back and her leather jacket, and draw it to her front. Shenhua took a glance at the sword and smirked: "Tsk, tsk, tsk. How can you hide such a dangerous weapon in your jacket? But it fit you well and I love it." She licked her lips before jumped to the combat again after said 'Good luck' to her. Sakura didn't say anything but stood still and waited for her enemy to come while she heard her heart hit her chest crazily. Shenhua has left for another blood bath – the thing she loved the most, leaving her alone in middle of a place she knew she shouldn't has been in the beginning. A gust of wind…In the dark, she could sensed someone was throwing himself at her. Her reflex worked immediately as she turned back, brought up her sword and sliced the thing was pointing toward her into two pieces. It was a gun. Its owner was a 6 feet tall, muscular with a hairless head and a tattoo of dragon on his face. Didn't want to waste much time, the new man threw his gun a way and pulled out two long swords and charged to her: "Baby, you broke my favorite gun. If you want to play with sword, just say so, I'll play with you." Sakura frowned. This guy wasn't weak, if she block, she'd have no chance to win so she chose to dodge instead. Realized her confusion, he decided to play tricky on her. He jumped into the air, passed her head, then he crossed his swords and brought back to both of her sides, cut through her shirt. Sakura tried her best to dodge but she could feel the pain burned her left side. She touched the wound and looked at her hand. It was stained with blood. She frowned. At least, only one side was hurt.

Forced herself to forget the unbearable pain that was caused by the deep wound, Sakura stood up, tight her jacket around her wound then and turned back to the fighting position. Her enemy smirked: "It seems like your wound is pretty deep, don't you agree? No? Haha, I like you a lot. A weakling pretends like a gladiator." He laughed mockingly: "Surrender and I'll let you live."

Sakura gritted her teeth. It wasn't she wanted to fulfill the mission so badly. It was just his attitude that made her mad. She'd smack that stupid smile off his face. But she also knew that her fighting skill wasn't enough to fight against him so if she wanted to win, she had to use tricks. Sakura's mind flashed. She slightly smiled and threw herself at the muscular guy. As she expected, he dodged easily and grabbed her around the waist. He pressed his right hand hard at her wound, made her let out a small scream because of the pain. He laughed and licked her ears playfully: "See, told you. Just surrender already and you won't have to suffer." In his arms, Sakura smirked. Everything went smoothly according to the plan, so now it was her only chance. Suddenly, she was turned back to face him when he tried to kiss her. This was much more convenient for her. She gathered all of her strength, hit him hard with her head. He fell to the back. Before he could grab her, she pulled out her one of her needle and stabbed him in his neck with it. He looked at her with wide eyes when he was holding the needle and tried to pull out the dripping black blood wound: "Y…yo…you…bi…bitch!" He roared one last time then fell down the ground, vomited blood and died.

Sakura breathe heavily. She pick up her sword then rest against the wall, her eyes closed, her body trembled. She's killed a man. She has become the murderer…

Sakura disgusted herself…She just want to go home, she must have been mad to willingly become an undercover agent of Black Wolves. She must have been mad…But Sakura wasn't allowed to rest for too long before someone started to jump at her again…

***

Syaoran sat half naked on the floor, a bunch of bottles surrounded him. He threw the wine bottles across the room. It hit the wall and broke into pieces. A naked girl with a towel ran out of the bathroom and yelled angrily: "SYAORAN!!!! That is the fifth one you have broken. Just stop it, fucker!!!" Like he wasn't hearing anything, Syaoran grabbed another bottle, drank a little of the liquid inside it then threw it to the wall again. The girl dried her hair with the towel and looked at him: "Hey! Didn't you hear me? I said stop it. Fuck. I came here not only to look at a drunk Syaoran, k?" She then sat down beside him and lifted his chin up: "Come on, drop the face. After a long time hasn't been able to see you, I want our night to be perfect." The red hair girl frowned and whispered against his ears. Syaoran looked up at her blankly and smirked. The girl startled and yelled out when he suddenly pushed her roughly against the cold wall. He grabbed both of her hands and brought it above her head, his lips trailed down her neck, and bit her hard, nearly caused her to bleed. The girl trembled, her moan reached Syaoran's ears made him even gone wilder. She shouted in pain: "I'm sorry Syaoran,…plea..please…Stop it. It's hur…hurt. You…are…hur…hurting…m…me." He looked up and smirked again: "Really? What do you mean by "stop", Steph? Do you want me to stop that much?" He said and bit her nipples while still looked deep into her eyes. She moaned, grabbed his head and pulled him closer: "No…Of course not…Please me, Sya…" She said weakly. She knew Syaoran was in bad mood. He had a bad habit. Every time he was mad – which was happened nearly every time he came to "girls" – he gone wild and do them real hard, caused them a lot of pain. But Stephanie didn't mind. She has always wanted him in her bed badly so if there was a chance he needed her, even if she had to bear to the pain he brought, she was still want him.

Syaoran lifted her up bridal-style, and put her on the king-size bed then got on top of her. He reached his hand out to press the light button but Stephanie grabbed it, and brought it back to her breast, whispered under heavy breath: "No, I want to look at you clearly under the bright light." She trailed her hands to his firm chest, his six-packs and his muscular arms. Syaoran looked at her then bended down and pressed his lips harsh on her lips. His lips crashed her roughly, his hand nearly crush her right breast while the other of his hands found its way to her vagina.

Stephanie breath heavily, Syaoran was harsh. She felt like she was being crush under his weight and his strength. She shivered. His fingers reached her vagina silently, then suddenly went inside her without permission. He rubbed it madly then trailed his lips from her lips to her breast and rested on her "door". He licked the liquid that poured from inside her slowly then he quickly unbuttoned his jean and thrush inside her strongly…

***

Syaoran walked out of the bathtub and used his hand to clean the steam water breath off the mirror. He looked at the man in the mirror and sneered. He looked pathetic.

Syaoran used a towel to dry his body and wrapped it around his lower body. He stepped out of the bathroom. The cold water did get the drunk man out of him. He looked at the room, knowing he'd have to pay double for the hotel service to clean up this mess. Syaoran walked to the table near the large glass window, pick up a packet of cigarettes. He pulled out one by his mouth, then grabbed the silver Zippo on the table and burned the cigarette. He walked out to the balcony, had a smoke to calm himself. Then he turned his head to look at the sleeping beauty on the bed and sighed. He couldn't sleep. For many years, he couldn't sleep in the arms of women he has always being with. It was ridiculous to hear but he just couldn't. Like someone has said before: _'The happiness of a man in love wasn't could having sex but could sleep next to his partner.' _, he totally lost in this world of himself even he tried so many women each night but it seemed except… Yuuri, he has never been able to sleep next to anyone. To him, they're just toys to play with.

He let out a small column of smoke then threw it to the ground and crushed it with his slipper. He ran his hands from his forehead to his chin. What was he expecting for? He's waited for so long that he didn't even think that there would be a woman that can satisfy him.

Syaoran sat down on the bench on the balcony. When night came, everything was so silent as his mind wandered back to the panic Sakura when he went to see her in China. Her eyes full with safety and honestly when she first saw him. At that moment he was so confused and angry so he didn't care about her reaction at all, he only care about his anger. It was strange. Normally, even the sky was falling down, he was still calm but when it came to her and the thoughts of her betrayal for just not reported back, his mind went blank. He sighed. Was he too harsh on her?

Syaoran reached to the cell phone on the table near the window and pressed the speed dial: "Eriol? Today I flew to China…"

***

Sakura was coming back from the bloody battle, her body stained with not only her blood but her enemies' as well. The person going back with her wasn't Shenhua anymore but the powerful co-leader of the gang, Yukito Tsukishiro. Seemed like he has noticed her strange reactions, that is why he decided to drive her back to HQ instead of her going back with Shenhua. They were silent for half of the way back until Yukito broke the silence: "This is your first time killing, right?" She looked at him with wide eyes: "You…I…No..I mean…" Then she thought to shut up was the right thing to do so she didn't say anything. He still looked straight at the road and drove the car while talking to her: "You don't have to hide it to prove that you're worthy. If you don't want to kill then don't kill. I didn't force you to do anything you don't want." Sakura frowned and turned to face the window: "But, if I attack them for self-defense, then it wouldn't be a matter right? If I don't kill them, they'll kill me. That's the underworld and I'm a part of it now so I can do nothing about this. I'll have to get along with it." She tried her best to keep her voice from shaking as well as her body.

Yukito took a quick glance at her then he punt his left arm around her shoulders: "If there's any moment you feel lost and don't know what to do, come to me. I'll be there for you." Sakura looked at him surprised for a moment then she smiled sadly: "Do you always say this to every new member?" She joked. His answered was totally what she expected: "No, just only you. I'm wondering why I couldn't leave you alone." He smiled and concentrated on his driving again. Sakura too, wondered why did he was so kind to her, or maybe he discovered who she was and he was doing this just to put her in the trap he prepared? Shook her head to get these thoughts out, she frowned. There was no way someone could discover her or at least, not now.

***

Sakura suddenly woke up. Sweat covered all over her face and her back. Her shirt was watered.

She breathed heavily. People she killed…appeared in that night's dream. They chased after her with blood stained body. They shouted and screamed at her, asked her why she killed them, and told her they wanted their revenge.

Sakura could still see the ocean of blood, with those body swam to her and she couldn't do anything to prevent them from touch her. The freeing feeling she felt in her dream was still lingering around her body, made her shivered. Then suddenly, didn't know what to do, she burst out crying. Her exhausted tears ran down her cheek, her body shook violently.

"Ring ring ring"

Sakura startled. She looked down to her phone and the number made her tears poured out a lot more. She brought her hand up to cover her mouth, prevent to let her sobbing sound out, her other hand reached to the phone and pressed the answer button. She glad that Syaoran's helped her to put a chip on her phone to prevent people from eavesdropping. She answered in a soft voice: "Eriol?" At the other line was a few second silent, then a tender voice was heard: "You okay? Sorry for calling you in such a late hour but I don't want anyone to know that you're talking to me. So how was your past few weeks. Or past hours? Oi, Sakura. What's wrong?" Like she couldn't hold her tears anymore, they started to pour out of her eyes like crazy. She sobbed, tried her best to stop herself from waking the whole Red Lions up: "Oh, Eriol. Help me. I…I'm a murderer. I killed people!!!" She nearly yelled out. One of her hand was hanging on the phone while the other was clutching tight on the blanket. Her lips tightened into a thin line to hold a big sob.

At the other line, after hearing her panic voice, Eriol chose to not talk to her about Syaoran, yet. Knowing that'd just made the situation worse. At that moment, he was feeling sympathy for her, too. A high school girl, instead of going to school, had to go to the cruel battles of gangsters. He knew that this girl was too soft. She'd never be able to kill people without being hunted down because of the nightmare about people she killed. At this pointed, Eriol was right.

He sighed: "Sakura, get out of there. I don't fucking care what Syaoran'd say. All what I care about now is you safety. Don't risk yourself, you deserve to have a normal life. Run away. Come back to us. I'll prepare everything you need to get out of there. Like what I said, leave the rest for us to take care of." Sakura shook her head: "No, I can't. I got involve too deeply, you can do nothing. If I'm here then I could help you guys." Eriol raised his voice: "By killing people? Doing things you don't want to? Do you have any idea where the hell are you in?" Sakura buried her head into the blanket then she sat up, tried her best not to let out any more sobbing sound: "Yes…yes, I do." She said in a weak voice: "But…Anyway, forget it. I'm sorry. I was just a little out of control. Guess it's a little new for me." She laughed constraint. Eriol growled: "FUCK. SAKURA!!! LISTEN, YOU LITTLE…." The line went death before he could say anything more. Eriol's eyes burned with anger. He threw the phone to the floor and swore.

"What's wrong?" He turned back. It was Meilin.

Eriol sighed and pulled out a cigarette. He let out a column of smoke while Meilin was still waiting for him patiently. Finally, he threw the cigarette down and crushed it with his foot then he turned back and talked to her with a serious voice: "It's about Sakura. I think she can't take it anymore. When I called her about 15 minutes ago, she was agitated and in a panic mode. She cried and said that she was a murderer. She killed some people today and now she's blaming herself. You must hear her voice. It's really bad. I think we should get her out of this mess. I knew it was a bad idea to send her away since the very beginning." Eriol ran his hand through his hair.

Meilin sighed. She thought it was easy to understand. Sakura couldn't kill people. Maybe Eriol was right. They'd have to find a way to get her back.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter's done. It was exhausted. Sorry to taking such a long time to finish the chap. Hope the details won't make you guys boring. **

**Anyway, please let me know your opinions by R&R. I'd be very grateful. Thank you.**

**Love**

**Crystal Rose**


	10. Chapter 10: The Revealed Secret

**A/N: I really am sorry for the (very) late update these past two months are crazy. I'm having my final exams and now it all pouring in my head. Damn. Sorry if the chapter wasn't as good as you expect. **

**Anyway, Happy reading!!!**

* * *

**Chap 10: The Revealed Secret.**

Meilin grabbed the cell phone and dialed Sakura's number. No one answered. She patiently waited for a while until the phone said that there was no one answering the phone. She angrily threw the cell phone at the door: "Damn." But the cell phone didn't hit the door, it was caught by a big hand: "Don't throw things while you're angry. What's the problem?" Meilin glared at Syaoran. What did he just say? He was the one that always throw things when he was angry, not her: "Oh, is it you, Syaoran? Come back from a hot night, eh? Do you even fucking care about our little "undercover agent"? Or all you care about was having se… Uhmmmm" She struggled when Eriol covered her mouth and said through gritted teeth: "Calm down, you're getting nowhere if you talk to him with that kind of tone." Then, he looked up at a still-calm Syaoran, explained: "Meilin is worry about Sakura. About half an hour ago, when I called her, she seemed to be in a very bad situation." Syaoran walked to the coffee table, poured him a cup then turned back, raised his brow: "So what's the problem? Just a bad situation." He looked at Meilin like she was so crazy for being worry in such a small thing. She didn't say anything, left the rest of the explanation for Eriol and sat down on the corner of the bed. Eriol continued: "That's not it. She cried and screamed and seemed to be panic in what she did. She said that she killed people and now she can't take it anymore. I'm afraid we'll have to pull her out soon, if it's not for the safety of her own, then let's do it for the safety of Black Wolves." Syaoran was still cold. Actually, Eriol totally understood why he was so calm beyond this kind of situation. It was just another daily thing to him. But this time, looked at his face and the movements of his hand clutched the cup of coffee like he wanted to crush it then a moment later, let loosed was enough for him to jump on conclusion that Syaoran mind was working like crazy.

Syaoran trusted them. Eriol and Meilin were his two cousins and his two closest people to him. He trusted their instinct. So maybe he was too hard on Sakura? Should he trust her more? To solve the questions, he must talk to her first. Syaoran slowly walked out to the balcony, pulled out his cell and started to call Sakura.

Sakura ignored the ringing sound of the phone. She knew what Eriol would say. She just didn't want to hear about those things anymore. After a while, the phone's ring tone stopped shouting into her ears, made her feel more comfortable. She lied helplessly on the bed, her eyes was dull, all she could think about is that at that moment the Black Wolves trusted her, so she would do it no matter what. But part of her called her devil, told her that she didn't deserve to live once she killed others. Who was she after all? A normal school girl? No, it's gone. A kind girl? No, if she was, she wouldn't have killed people. A killer? No. Not yet. She still had heart. So who was she? Sakura cried silently, tears poured out all her face, left the trail from her eyes to her cheek then her chin and dropped on the blanket. Suddenly, her cell rang again. She slowly turned her head to look at the cell phone.

It was Syaoran.

Sakura looked at it with wide eyes. Did he know? That's the reason why he called right? She reached out to touch the phone and pressed the answered button.

Syaoran realized that Sakura answered the phone but she didn't say a thing. He cleared his throat and called her: "Sakura? I know you're there. If anything happened, tell me. I don't have time to play the "I want to be alone" game with you. Just fucking tell me what happened." Behind him, Meilin face turned red when she heard the tone he used to talk to Sakura. But it did work. On the other line, a small female's voice was heard: "If I say that I'm okay and you don't need to worry, will you accept it as the problem that I have to tell you?" Syaoran press the loud speaker button and continued to talk: "No." They both silent for a while then Sakura's voice rang through the air again. This time more clearly: "Then I'm not okay. I want to come back… but I won't." Before anyone can say a thing, she continued: "I killed people." Her voice trembled. "I'm asking myself why I have to do these things. Then I found the answer was because to me you guys are my family, more than my real one. So I want for once, sacrifice myself for the big family I just had. That's all my problem. What do you say?"

Silence.

Eriol and Meilin looked at each other worried. It seemed like she wouldn't come back no matter what. Now it's all on Syaoran's decision whether she should stay or leave.

A little while, Syaoran sighed then he coldly said: "Stay there. No need to come back." With that, he shut the phone. Eriol frowned: "Damn. What did you just say? Stay there? Are you crazy?" Syaoran put the cell phone back to his pocket, his eyes wandered far away: "I'm the leader. People do what I tell them to do. So this is my command: Let her stay there and you guys shut up, k?" He threw the coffee cup out of the balcony and got out of the room, shut the door loudly. Meilin glared at the door: "See who's throwing things. Stupid Syaoran."

***

The day after, every one in the Red Lion could all see Sakura's tired face. It seemed like she didn't sleep much last night. After the breakfast, when everyone was in the living room, Sakura went back to her room. But she wasn't alone. A slim figure was coming after her. When Sakura closed the door, a hand pushed the door back and stepped in. She looked up with wide eyes: "Yukito? Why you.." But her mouth was covered by his lips. She started to struggled, tried to push him out but he was too strong. His hands grabbed her twists and pushed her back to the wall. His kiss was sweet and hot. Sakura's mind went blank when she felt his tongue entered her mouth and started to play with her. She didn't know what happened, just knew that a while later, she totally gave in. Their kiss was like an eternity then suddenly, Yukito broke it: "Cherry, don't push yourself too hard. I know you don't want to kill. Then don't kill." He said, his hand gently caressed her cheek. Sakura looked at him without blinking: "Why did you…?" Yukito smiled and kissed on her forehead: "I don't know. Maybe because of your stubbornness and kindness? I lived in the world of gangster for too long, already forgot how to being kind. You brought it back to me. I just wonder why a girl like you wanted to join a gang?" Sakura startled. She could see some kind of suspicion inside of Yukito' eyes. She needed to take the risk so she decided to lied: "Because I know that your gang is the biggest opponent of Black Wolves." Just like she thought, Yukito let her go immediately and looked at her with wide eyes: "Who told you that? And what do you want?" His voice turned back to the careful tone it's always been. Sakura answered like there was nothing: "I did some research after all. It took me a very long time, though. And what do I want? I want revenge. They killed my parents. They were undercover agents of government's organization that were sent to find the information about a few big gangs that were working in the underground. When they discovered that, they killed my parents." Her eyes show no emotion. She hid it so well that even Yukito can't read her. He frowned: "Revenge? That's not a so good purpose to get in here you know?" Sakura bit her lower lip. She knew that she had to be a lot more careful or she may be discovered. She looked up: "You're not going to kick me out, are you?" Yukito benched down, lift her chin up: "As long as you didn't do anything to harm the gang then, I won't do that. For now, you should get rest before you fall down because of exhaustion." He then turned to the door and stepped out of her room: "Oh, one more thing. What do you think if I ask you to be my lover?" with that, he left.

***

Sakura sat on her bed, her face was red and her mind was gonna be crazy. She couldn't believe that Yukito kissed her and told her he loved her. What should she do now? What was her feeling toward Yukito?

Sakura shook her head madly to kick away stupid thoughts. Of course that she could never be his lover. He was Black Wolves' enemy, there was no way she gonna fall for him... wasn't there? She started to think about him, considered of what to do.

The first thing she saw in him was "he is my enemy". But what about the others? Even he was the co-leader of the Red Lion but deep inside, Sakura knew she did have some feeling for him, despite the fact that he was an enemy. The word "enemy" echoed in her head again and again, refused to let her get away.

_"...I found the answer was because to me you guys are my family, more than my real one. So I want for once, sacrifice myself for the big family I just had." _Things she said the night before made she feel pathetic for herself. Sacrifice? Who was she kidding to? If she could sacrifice or whatsoever then why did she keep thinking about Yukito? She didn't do the right thing. If she did that, she could never dare to see Black Wolves again.

Suddenly, the phone rang make she startled. Sakura looked around to find her cell. Grabbed it under a blanket, she looked at the calling number, realized that she didn't know the caller. After a while, Sakura pressed the answer button and carefully asked: "Who's that?" At the other line, a familiar voice was heard: "Sakura? Where are you? It's been four months since the last time I have seen you! What are you doing? I tried to find you everywhere but you're nowhere to be found. Your dad got mad. He said that if you keep running away, he'd call the police no matter what. Now it's not the problem that he'd ashamed if people, especially Kang president know that you ran away anymore. He swore that if you don't come back in one more week, even if he'd have to call Interpol, he'll definitely find you. Do something Sakura! I'm begging you." Tomoyo's voice was rush and full of worry. Sakura knew that if she didn't do anything, her dad would definitely make things worse. She wasn't afraid of him, she only afraid if how heavily this would affect the Black Wolves. If she tell Tomoyo, maybe Tomoyo could do something for her to help her stop Fujitaka. After thinking clearly, she made her decision. "Tomoyo, I'm in Beijing." As she thought, Tomoyo gasped: "What are you doing in Beijing, Sakura? Where are you exactly? I'm in Beijing, too. Can we meet? Please, Sakura. I'm very worry about you." Sakura didn't say anything. At the other line, Tomoyo's voice heard like she was ready to cry at any minute if Sakura dare to say no. Finally, she chose to agree: "Okay. Let's meet at Luna Coffee on xxxx Street, k? I'll tell you everything."

***

Tomoyo nearly beat Sakura to pulp when she first saw Sakura. Tears that poured out from her eyes could definitely become a flood soon if Sakura didn't try anything to stop her. Sakura asked gentle: "What are you doing in Beijing?" Tomoyo sobbed: "I came here because my mother is going to open another small company in here. But that's not the problem. The problem is what the hell did you do these past four months?" She angrily asked Sakura with a dangerous tone.

Sakura smiled at her cousin's reaction. She's never known she missed her friend that much until she met Tomoyo.

Sakura looked at the sky and sighed: "Well, my story began in the day you know about the engagement. That day, after I bid you goodbye..."

...

Tomoyo listened to Sakura's story with a frightened expression. The more information Sakura told her, the more pale her face turned to. After Sakura has finished with her past four months, Tomoyo said in a soft tone: "Why did you do such a silly thing? Are you crazy? You went to the enemy gang for 3 months? What if they discover and kill you?". Sakura smiled sadly: "I did it because to me, Black Wolves are very important. They are my other family. They even care about me more than my dad cares about me." Tomoyo trembled "But I'm really scare Sakura. I don't want to ever be able to meet you again. Please, Sakura. Come back with me. We'll persuade your dad. Please, don't stay here any longer." Tears started to pour out of her eyes once more time. Sakura looked at her friend, her eyes were wet too. She needed to hold back or else she would burst out crying right in front of Tomoyo, which was an unnecessary thing to do right at this moment. Sakura avoided talking about she killing people so Tomoyo didn't know a thing about it. She didn't want her friend to be afraid of her.

Sakura used her fingers to wipe away tears on Tomoyo's face, gentle said: "I can't. I don't want to. Please Tomoyo. I beg you. You must keep my dad from doing anything that might involve the Black Wolves. Let me stay here. I will do this no matter what. This is what I've chosen. I don't regret about it. So please, don't try to make me come back."

Tomoyo has been with Sakura since they were born so the she was used to the stubbornness of Sakura. She knew that once her friend has chosen to do it, there was no way she can make her go the other direction. Tomoyo decided, if she can't pull Sakura back then she'd help Sakura to get deeper into the organization. She wiped away her tears then smiled: "If you want to do it that much then I'll support you no matter what. You said that you're confused about Yukito's confession right? Then it's easy to answer. Accept it." Sakura looked at Tomoyo with wide eyes: "No. I can't do that. It's like betray Black Wolves". "You do have feelings toward him." She affirmed: "But if you can push that to a side and _love _him back in the way of business then it's okay. If you become his lover, I'm sure he will tell you more things about Red Lion. The only problem is you mustn't love him for real, or don't let your sensibility passes your sense." Sakura thought about things Tomoyo just said for a while, then she nodded: "I don't love him so of course this kind of fake feelings I can handle it. No need to worry." Tomoyo smiled sadly at her: "Hope you will do a good job. I'm still here for a few days more, if you need anything, call me, k? I gotta go now." Before Tomoyo left, she told Sakura: "Be careful. I'd love to see you again someday."

Being left alone, Sakura calmed herself then she sighed and stood up. She's made a decision.

* * *

**A/N: It's been a long time since my last update right? But i was really busy last 2 months so i guess that did irritate you guys a lot. I apologize for all the waiting time but Im really sorry to inform you that i need at least two more weeks to finish all the problems i'm having. So my earliest update would be around mid May, hope you guys don't mind.**

**Thank you for stil support such a lazy author like me. **

**Love you**

**Crystal Rose**

**P.S: Sorry (again and again and again; i started to think that you're tired of hearing these words from me) if this chapter was short^^**


	11. Chapter 11: Fake Relationship?

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back. Hope you guy didn't lose your patient on waiting for my story.**

**jaja59:**** No need to apologize here. Even you read my fic just because you was bored, as long as you love it now then I'm all happy. You didn't hurt my feeling at all. I know that my story still need alot of trying here so having readers like you only make me more inspiration and happy. Thank you so much for supporting me. Thank you!!!!**

**yingfa07:**** Well...guess you can't blame him right? He has the right reason for doing so.**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx:**** Wow wow wow, calm down. He didn't hate her. You can see that he did think about her for a moment and he did it as she wished for? Have you ever thought if she said let her come back, he would do exactly like that? His reason for not taking her back will be talked about in this chapter. Anyway, thanks for reviewing. Im very appreciate it^^**

*** Sorry if some of you won't find your name here because i only answer to reviewers of chapter 10 but if you have any questions, ask. From now on, I'll answer questions from my reviewers (only ones that I can answer of course) but if you don't see my answers then plz forgive me. I'm kindda forgetful, though:P.**

**Now, i'll shut up and turn back to the story before you guys get bored and try to throw things at me for being super talkative:D Happy Reading!!!**

**This chapter has been beta-ed by: ****yingfa07**** - Thank you very much for helping me.**

**Chap 11: Fake Relationship?**

Sakura walked back after an afternoon wandering around to calm her mind. When she just stepped into the mansion, she suddenly being pulled back and kept by a pair of strong arms. A sweet kiss on the neck and the slightly scent of rose made she realize who it was right away.

"Yukito." She whispered and turned back to face a guy with totally mesmerizing silver eyes and silky silver hair. He looked at her with a gentle smile and bent down to her level: "So how was your day Cherry? Did you have a good walk and a clear mind?" He touched her nose with his and said with a soft tone, nearly a whisper.

Sakura shyly turned her head away. With that kind of image, Yukito could have taken control of all girls in this world. She knew what exactly what he meaned: "Yeah. I mean, I don't know what happened to me and finally I...had to admit that...I've always like you since the very beginning. You was sweet and kind to me when nobody did. You understood me well and I've been in love with you ever since...I don't know. What are you laughing at? You just like a charming prince so if I've...fallen for you then it's not really weird." She said with blushed face and looked down. Yukito smiled again and lift her chin up to look directly to her eyes: "I laughed because you were so cute. Why do you have to be shy to show me you feelings? Look at me Cherry." He ordered: "Says you love me. Now and forever."

Sakura blushed. It was a real big problem. She knew that she said this just because she wanted to trick him but why she had this kind of feeling? Shy and blushing like a teen girl is in love. Wait a minute. She was a teenager. But...that didn't mean that she could have this kind of desire for him. What? Wait another minute. Desire? Now that crossed the line. Sakura tried her best not to mentally slap herself. After a period of time like an eternity for her, she took courage to raise her head up and look back to Yukito's beautiful eyes that reflecting the moonlight: "Yukito..I..love y..."

"Hey! Yuki, Cherry! What are you guys doing there? Oh god! Is Yuki's arms around my Cherry? Yay! You finally confess right Snow Rabbit?" Shenhua jumped up and down when she first saw our both main character of a fairy tale love story standing in the garden of the mansion, under the moonlight oh and not to mention, ruined the loving scenery.

Yukito let go of Sakura and growled: "Shut up Shenhua. You wanna wake the whole city up? Fuck. You ruined my love life. Argh...." Shenhua burst out laughing when she saw his expression and winked to Sakura: "Lucky you. It's hard to capture heart of a lady man like him and yet, you did it." Sakura blushed deeply. What was she just about to do? Saying she love him was not the main problem. The problem was when she said that she nearly speak out the truth from somewhere in her heart and that made her just wanna hit her head against the wall. What a stupid thing to do.

Sakura smiled weakly: "Ahaha. I guess you're right. I must be very lucky." Her last sentence turned into a murmur. Shenhua looked at her worried: "What's wrong?" Sakura shook her head: "No. I suddenly feel dizzy. Maybe because I haven't have dinner and I walked around for quite a time. I'll go get rest now. Excuse me." She quickly place a kiss on Yukito's cheek and went upstairs.

Shenhua looked after Sakura a while with emotionless eyes then she turned to Yukito: "Look at you. Lose yourself in the world of love already? While you were having a great time here, I'm bored to death and yet nobody came to me." She frowned. Yukito raised a brow: "Meaning please?" Shenhua pouted: "Amelia won't be coming. She said she doesn't want to come here anymore. She said this place is boring and she'd rather explore the world than coming here to report things to you again. See! It's you who drove her away." Yukito shook his head: "Stop acting like a child. You're a full adult now. Talking with you make me have a headache." He said and turned his back to her and started walking back inside and into his study room.

Sakura closed the door and threw herself on the bed. It was so frustrating to live a life like this. After the killing event, she wasn't even gain back her mind and now, even this "fake love" with co-leader of the enemy gang made her life turn into a fucking mess.

Sakura sighed and got in the bathroom for a hot bubble bath, hoping it would calm her nerve down.

"Ring ring ring." The ringing sound of the cell phone made a girl startle. She looked at her bag and put her hand in it to pull out her cell: "Amelia's speaking." She said simply, knowing that only a person would call her this late.

"Good evening my beautiful lady. How was you? Why won't you come here?" Yukito asked. Amelia smirked from the other line: "I don't like. It's so boring. I don't want to be taken care of by you, mister Snow Rabbit." Yukito raised a brow: "Calling me like that again then you're done for. Anyway, do what you want but do not make Red Lions involve in your business okay? Other than that then it's okay for you to go around and explore this fucking world all by yourself, I won't mind. By the way, where are you?" She replied in a playful voice: "Hawaiiiiiii~ It's so good to be here. The soft golden sand with calm and cool ocean and a lot of hotties is enough for me to relax, hehe." She giggled when she heard his roared from the other line: "Fuck it Amelia. While I'm having trouble dealing with other gangs, you're relaxing in Hawaii?". "What trouble? Black Wolves again? Those freaking bastard won't stop bothering us?" Yukito coldly said: "Yes. Black Wolves again. They're blocking every of our ways and it's fucking irritating. I'm planning on having a gang war right now right there but it seems like this's not the right time for me to do that so I'll wait. While I'm waiting for the chance, you're finding me infomations about their network and plans okay? After the Alex's event, you've become quite a valuable star, haven't you? Keep it well. So I'm counting on you this time. Hope you'll bring me good news like you always did." He finished his order. At the other line, Amelia smirked evilly: "No need your concern. Keep it for yourself. I promise I'll bring you good news next time I see you. See ya soon!" The line went death. Yukito murmured something then put the phone back down and went to open the window to the beautiful garden outside. Little did he know, his quick conversation has been heard.

Sakura sit on her bed, breathing heavily. After hearing "her lover" little talk, didn't want to be caught eavesdropping, she ran as quickly as possible back to her bedroom and locked it. Calming herself, she got in the bathroom to wash her face then walked out, pulled her laptop out and turned it on. She loggin to Black Wolves's Private Message Network (PMN) for Leaders and co only, which was obviously Wolf, Syaoran, Meilin, Eriol and herself. She quickly send a message to them: "_Red Lions' making a move. Still have time to prepare. Beware of Amelia. She murdered Alex and is targeting BW's network. 'S.K' _". Suddenly Sakura heard a knock on the door. She clicked the send button then turned the laptop off then put it back to its usual place and went to open the door. It was Yukito.

"You haven't go to sleep yet my precious Cherry?" He closed the door then held her in his arms and kissed her gently on the eyes. Didn't wait for her answer, he continued: "I'll sleep with you tonight." Sakura looked at him with wide eyes: "I..." But before she could say anything, she was blocked by his passionate kiss. Started with just a slight kiss then it turned to be wild as Yukito kissed her more strongly and passionately, entered his tongue into her mouth, didn't even wait for her permission then pushed her to the large King-sized bed, grabbed both of her arms to above her head just by his one hand, never once did he break the kiss.

A part of Sakura was screaming like crazy in her mind, telling her to stop and scolded her for being with the one that just 10 minutes ago was still planning on attacking _her family._ But the rest of her was a totally opposite. It didn't shout, didn't even yell out loud. It just sat there and watched things are happening, prevent her from breaking away.

After a while of messing her head up, she gave in since when she didn't know. Now Yukito was on top of her, kissing her like mad while his hand was trailing down her body and unbuttoned her shirt, revealed her marvellous round breasts without her bra on and her flat stomach. He bent down and kissed her neck, causing her to moaned a little. Suddenly Sakura startled as she felt a sharp pain shot through her neck. It's the love-bite of Yukito. Before she could say anything, he trailed his lips down again and took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked it hungrily. Sakura shivered. A kind of lust that she's never known before over-took her and she found herself lifting her chest up in joy, made it way more easier for Yukito to suck it. She panted as she felt his right hand touched her flat stomach and went up until it reached her right breast and massage it slightly. Sakura grabbed the sheet under her and threw her head back in pleasure. Her mind went completely blank, all she thought about at that moment was just breathing and let the rest for Yukito.

Yukito finally let go of her left nipple, leaving a trail of saliva on her left breast and started sucking the other nipple. His hand, instead of massage left breast like he did the moment before, went directly to her hip and unbutton her shorts as well. He pulled it down to her ankle then left her breasts to her stomach and then put a kiss on her hip. He used both of his hand to remove her panties, actually was more like tear it apart then spread open both of her smoothly legs and kiss her vagina. Sakura trembled. She's never experienced this before. This was a totally new experience for her. She felt Yukito wet tongue enter her vagina and felt herself getting wet as well. She could also felt his hot tongue quickly licked every drop of her juice and was hungry for more. For once more time, the desire for more in Sakura won. She opened her legs wider and lift her hip up, her legs now were on Yukito's shoulders.

Yukito one hand was putting on Sakura's thigh while the other was busy with taking off his shirt when suddenly a person burst into the room: "Hey! Cherry! AHHHHHH.....GOD!!!! I'M SORRY!" Shenhua shouted out loud and slammed the door.

Yukito looked at the door and cursed. He forgot to lock it. Stupid him.

After the intrusion of Shenhua, Sakura's regained her mind and blamed herself for doing such a stupid thing. She picked up her shirt and shorts, then wrapped the blanket around her body and quickly rush to the bathroom. In there, she slapped herself for a couple of time for being such a...what do they usually call people like her? Yeah, right. For being such a whore. Sakura put her head into the cold water, shook her head to regain her sense. She used her hand to wiped a few drops of angry tears on her face and stood up. No. She won't cry. She must be strong to complete her mission here. She could not fall down before she archieve her goal. Not now.

Syaoran was sitting in his study room, facing his garden when he heard a sound came from his laptop annouced that he had a new message, he turned back. The message was dent through PMN so he guessed it was from Wolf or Sakura. He clicked on the read button when like a storm, two figures bursted in his studyroom

- SAKURA'S INFOS! - Eriol and Meilin shouted at the same time then they both froze and turned to look at each other.

"I know, I know. I'm about to read it. Don't make such a big fuss about everything." Syaoran used his hands to covered his ears and growled. Meilin shrugged: "K. If you don't want to. Just read it. I want to read it,too." He raised a brow: "Let me guess. None of you have read this, correct?" Eriol cut him off: "Yes yes, whatever. Just read it ASAP!" Syaoran sighed and open the message with only three lines then showed it to Eriol and Meilin. He frowned and quickly gave orders: "Eriol! Tell a few persons we can trust about this and tell them to be ready at anytime. Also, you'll have to strengthen our firewall to prevent hackers and things like that. Try your best to protect infomations about BW. Meanwhile, Meilin! You, Rika and Chiharu are going to investigate on this Amelia for me. I want your report as soon as possible. Do not let too much people know about this. Do it silently. I don't want to make a fuss about it. Am I clear? Both Eriol and Meilin nodded. They got out of the room immediately and headed to do what their leader told them to do.

Syaoran frowned and read the message over and over again, his mind wandered to where Sakura was, wondered if things were okay. If this Amelia was that dangerous then it's a risk to put Sakura there but...he didn't have any other choice.

Late that night, Eriol came back to report everything for Syaoran.

Syaoran didn't leave his study room ever since he knew the news. He heard Eriol's report in a serious attitude then stood up, opened the window and took out his cigarret and his lighter.

"You smoke, Eli?" He asked, tossed the packet of cigarret and the lighter to Eriol. Syaoran let out a few column of smoke then turned back caught Eriol was still watching his back.

"What?" He asked. Eriol put a cigarret to his mouth, burned it with the lighter then said: "Is it safe for Sakura to be there? Do something leader. She won't listen to us." Syaoran sighed: "Who said I would let her get back? Just let her be there, it'll be more safety for us than taking her back." Eriol frowned: "You asked her to do this. You must at least protect her. You can't push her aside like that. Take her back won't harm us. We only lose our infomation resource. Nothing else." Syaoran smirked bitterly: "You mean for this Sakura girl, I'd have to push Black Wolves aside to take care of her? I must chose between Black Wolves and her. I decided to leave her there not because I didn't care about her. It just because I had a family to protect as well. Compare to my big and important family, what was Sakura? I didn't know her well enough to care about her as much as my gang. Of course I'd protect her, too but I can not do that all the time. I thought you would understand that." He softened his voice and fell back to his armchair.

Eriol sighed and said softly: "Sorry." With that he left and leave Syaoran alone in his room.

**A/N: So what do you think? I made this chapter extra long as a made up for the freaking long time that you guys had to wait for my stupid chapters. But hope you guys will forgive me when you know I had to work bloody hard to have this chapter update in a week. I had to stay up for a whole night to finish this chapter (even though I'm having a Physical test in the morning T_T) and all I want now is just a good sleep (maybe I might die when I'm sleeping because of exhaustion). **

**But after this week and half of the next week, I'll be done with all of my exams and finally I can back to normal update wait for a little more time^^**

**Please let me know what do you think about my story and your opinions on the story line. I'll try my best to perfect my story. **

**R&R please!!!**

**Love**

**Crystal Rose**


	12. Chapter 12: Lost

**Hi guys! Another chapter was released. You really have to admit that I'm kinda hard-working right now, right? (Even I did abandon my other story to focus on this one. I am kinda guilty when making readers wait but…oh well, I'll try to finish it later when I take back my interest.)**

**So here's the answer for reviews from last chapter (Gotta say, I was so upset to see the numbers of the reviews wasn't much as if it's decreasing everyday X_X)**

**the fight: **You're gonna know what happen to her soon. I think she is a strong girl but not strong enough to be okay after things like this (please read chap 12 for more information^^) happen to her.

**xSapphiresRosesxFanx**: Yes. I have to agree with you this time. I'm starting to think that Syaoran is a moron and a jerk, too. What a cold-hearted beast he is.

**This chapter was beta-ed by: **_**yingfa07. Thank you very much.**_

**~oOo~**

**Chap 12: Lost**

It happened so fast as if things have been taken care of since the very beginning.

Up until now she has never thought about that...

Never once in her life did she want to hear about the death of a person that closes to her...

**~oOo~**

Sakura was awakened by the sound of her phone ringing. Half asleep, she blindly reached for her cell just to see it was Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo? Why so early in the morning? Let me sle..."

"Sakura! Turn on the television, quick." Her friend's panic voice made she wake up immediately. She grabbed the controller to turn on the TV and shocked.

Her mind went blank...her vision was blur...her head felt dizzy...everything around her was twirling...her body went numb...she thought she heard the sound of her phone dropped on the ground right before the darkness surrounded her...

In front of her collapsed body, on the TV's scene was the scene of a chaotic crowd with many polices and rescuers were in charge. There were even boats and helicopters. But that wasn't what shocked her, it was the image next to the chaotic scene, the image of a man, a man that she knew very well...

"_**Today the Police Departure has found a dead body with a few bullet shots and a deep cut on his neck that seems to be under the Tomoeda River for quite a long time (I don't even know if there's a river named like that in Japan T_T). They found a wallet inside the vest of the man. There was a picture of him and a name card. His name was **__Fujitaka Kinomoto__**, the current director of Kang Corporation. From this I think we can guess the reason of his death. It has been reported for more than a month that this person has been kidnapped from his household but no one has heard of him or had any calls phone calls about the condition to take him back. It seems like this is a murder on purpose..."**_

**~oOo~**

With a few blinks, Sakura opened her eyes, felt like the world was spinning around her. She weakly took a glance at the television's scene. It was still on but the program switched to another. Tears poured out of her eyes. Even if her dad has never been a real dad to her but... if he was about to die, she still couldn't stand it. Suddenly, something flashed in her head: "It has been reported for more than a month that this person has been kidnapped from his household but no one has heard of him or ha any phone calls about the condition to take him back. It seems like this is a murder on purpose..." Then it must have been a murder. But the problem was why was her dad murdered? He only acted cold to her, but never once did he ever act like that to anybody when he was outside so there mustn't be any one who could have purpose to kill him.

Sakura put her elbows on the floor to get up then sat on the bed, tried her best to calm down. It was so unfair to her. Since when did all the bad things have to pour on her head like this? She felt like collapsing again but tried to hold back before she could fall to the ground.

Suddenly, her phone rang. Just as she guessed, it was Tomoyo.

"Sakura. Oh God! I was so worry. I called you for like an eternity and no one answered. How are you now? You want to come to my place?" She asked with a worry tone.

Sakura smiled weakly: "I'm afraid that now I don't even have strength to go anywhere. Pass it to another day. Anyway, didn't you know my dad was kidnapped?" Tomoyo bit her lower lip: "I'm sorry Sakura but I've been in Beijing for quite a long time so I didn't know what happened in our hometown. I'm sorry." Sakura shook her head, forgot that Tomoyo couldn't see "It's alright. It's not your fault anyway." A sudden knock on the door made she startled and quickly said to her friend: "I'm sorry, someone is knocking on my door, I gotta go." With that, she shut her phone.

Sakura used her sleeve to wipe away the tears then slowly came to open the door.

Yukito.

Again.

Even half a month has passed since that event, her feelings toward him didn't reduce but grew stronger instead. Sakura tried so many times to hold back the lust of holding him and touching him but she only stopped at kissing limit, forced herself not to cross the line. But this time was different. She nearly collapsed into his arms, her body shook violently, her tears poured out, her mood went out of control... She clutched onto Yukito's shirt and cried, her head buried in his chest, the sobbing sound continued to ring through the air, filled it with her sorrow.

And then the next thing Sakura knew was she being carried to bed by Yukito, he whispered soothing words into her ears to make her turn back to normal then, what happened next was completely erased in her mind...

**~oOo~**

This time waking up wasn't as hard as before to Sakura. It just her head seemed heavier than the last time she was still conscious.

Sakura got up then looked around her room before she looked back at herself and shocked when realized that she was totally naked and next to her was a still-sleeping-naked-too Yukito. She gasped and looked at both with horror eyes. She hugged her head and shook violently. What has she just done? Losing her pride and virginity already? She couldn't believe it. No. Maybe Yukito just stopped at... She didn't even want to think about it anymore. She just told herself that he wasn't that kind of person who would take away girl's virginity, right?

Sakura shivered. She wrapped the blanket around herself then rushed to the bathroom, careful not to make Yukito wake up. She locked the door and started to vomit into the sink. Then, like losing all her strength, her body slipped down to the ground and she started crying.

**~oOo~**

She didn't know how many hours have passed since she was in that bathroom but when she woke up, the first person she saw was Yukito again. She closed her eyes and asked in a weak tone: "You did it?" Yukito looked at her with worry eyes. He bent down to kiss her forehead: "I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd be hurt because of that. I didn't know that you were a virgin either. Sorry." His words made her disgust. She turned her head away to avoid his kiss: "I want to be alone, can't I?" He sighed: "Sorry. I thought I could comfort yo..." "Leave, please." She cut in and pulled the blanket over her head to cover her. She heard his footsteps went farther and farther then disappeared with a "click" sound of door closing.

Her tears slowly poured out of her eyes again. She whispered "Syaoran, I'm sorry. I betrayed you."

**~oOo~**

Syaoran sat in front of his television, his eyes scanned all over the man's face. "He was Fujitaka Kinomoto. Kinomoto huh? Then he must be Sakura's father since they both look alike so much." Syaoran rushed his hand through his hair. "But why was he killed? He has nothing to do with the underground. Why was he killed?" These questions kept wandering around his mind. He frowned. If it liked what he thought then this definitely must be involved with Sakura - his daughter then.

Syaoran went back to his desk and did some research. "This man absolutely has nothing to do with any kind of underground webs or mafia. I'd better inform Sakura about this. I guess she's already found out about her father's death. I feel sorry for her after all." He sighed then opened the PMN to send her a message. But when he was going to type any of the information in, an idea flashed in his mind as he looked at the clock to calculate the time in Beijing then grabbed the phone and called her.

The phone rang for a while then Sakura picked it up: "Why are you calling? Is there something wrong?" Her voice seemed weak and hurt. He has heard this voice of her before, when she was panic with all the killing stuff. "What happened?"

Sakura couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She let it all out: "I lost my dad. I LOST HIM! Why didn't you guys protect him like you promised me? Why did you let him die? ANSWER ME, SYAORAN! WHY DIDN'T YOU KEEP YOU STUPID PROMISE?" Her voice was angry and hurt. It made Syaoran feel guilty. Yes, it was his fault for not being more caution. He had to admit after Sakura joined his gang, he didn't even think of protecting her family for once. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be like this. I know you have other things to worry about. Besides, I shouldn't shout at my family. Sorry Syaoran." Syaoran couldn't take it. Her nearly cry voice made him feel worse and worse so just like a coward, he changed the subject: "I know it's not everything. Tell me about the other one." This time Sakura was silent for a long time, then her voice broke: "I did it with Yukito. I betrayed Black Wolves. I'm sorry. I didn't know why. All I knew was just he carried me to bed and everything went on. Oh God! I don't know what to do anymore. I lost my virginity to someone like him. I DID IT with him. I BETRAYED YOU AND OTHERS." Sakura said, her voice was guilty and angry. She wasn't angry with Syaoran but with herself. She forgave him because she knew it was also part of her fault. If she didn't join Black Wolves then nothing this would have happened. But deep inside, she knew that she herself really wanted to join them. She had the chance to experience something like a real family, which she's never had before. Besides, she even slept with Yukito. Then how the hell could she blame him but not herself? So she chose to forgive and forget…

Syaoran frowned. He has never seen her that pathetic. It made him realize that he was a cold-hearted beast was too cruel and harsh on her. Even her dad's death was his responsibility too. That made him want to rush to where she was to see if she alright or not which he sure was not at all. Syaoran gritted his teeth: "I'll bring you back, I'll bring you back ok? So calm down and I'll try to settle things up as fast as possible, ok? It's gonna be alright Sakura. I'm sorry. I didn't think of your feelings at all. I'm sorry. Wait for me, I'll bring you back." He kept repeating his words to sooth her down until her condition was better.

Sakura collapsed on the ground her tears dropped everywhere. She used her hands to wipe off her tears then leaned back and tried breathing normal. She whispered in a weak voice made Syaoran hardly get what she was saying: "I'll stay here. They're preparing a gang war against you guys remember? If I'm not here then there's no one could help you. Sorry. I shouldn't be worked up all over something like that right? I shouldn't have bothered you."

Silence.

Then Syaoran's voice came, the gentlest tone that she's ever heard him talking to any one: "It's only natural for you to do so since you're just a normal school girl. I asked too much from and forgot that you're not killers like us. You're easy to break and yet, I hurt you so much, I made you suffered. I'm sorry. I totally understand the reason why you were shocked and I think its okay for you doing so. If there's anything happening to you, just tell me. I owed you too much and I haven't done anything for you so if you want to ask me for a favor then it's alright. You can also ask me to come back at times you want, ok?" Sakura nodded.  
"Okay. Thank you Syaoran." Sakura sighed. She shook her head then asked with a softer tone: "Thank you Syaoran. But why did you call me? Is there something I must take notice?" Syaoran frowned. He didn't want to mention about her dad right when she was in that kind of condition but... whatever: "Your dad's death definitely had something to do with you since he has never got involved with the underground world or mafias. So you better be more cautious from now on. We Black Wolves have a lot of enemies, not only Red Lions. I'm afraid if any of them find out about your family, they'll be put in danger." He heard her weak voice: "Understand. If there's anything you find about my dad's case, please let me know. I'll stay here until I get to know who was behind this after all. If it's from Red Lions, I won't forgive them, even if I'd have to reveal my identity, I'll definitely take care of them. Even if it means to turn my back on you guys. I'm sorry." Syaoran sighed again. She was stronger than he thought. He might think about her in the wrong way. Maybe she was a person he could trust after all: "It's okay. Do what you want from now on." ... "I trust you." With that, he shut his phone.

**~oOo~**

After two months, Sakura's condition got better and better. She tried hard to push her feelings and sorrow aside then forced her to make up with Yukito. She didn't want herself to drag the whole Black Wolves off. After that, she just focused on training herself to be tougher and faster. She trained herself to not letting her emotions get in the way and made all what she did into nothing. She forced herself to bear with the pain and fear when killing while fighting in a gang war. But what tortured her most was she forced herself to sleep with Yukito like she was really in love with him. If it were three months ago, then she would be alright. But after all what she suffered, she realized that her feelings toward him was just a waste and not real. She couldn't love a person like him. After two months watching him closely, she found out that he wasn't the kind of person that looked like his outside after all. So she learnt to hate him, to keep herself away from him, to have no feeling for him but the will of taking advantage of him.

And what she was waiting for has come. The gang war that Yukito talked about three months ago was decided to start. Since this was a war that has been carefully prepared for a long time, Yukito decided he himself will participate in. But Sakura didn't have any time to announce it to Black Wolves since Yukito announced the gang right at 11 p.m then said that they'd be leaving in midnight by Red Lions' jet and arrived the next day. If she was fast, she could send a message to Syaoran but for some reason, Yukito just stayed in her room and followed her everywhere until midnight and directly brought her to the jet with him. That made Sakura worried.

"Yukito. You're attempting to attack them right after we arrive?" Sakura asked with a hurry tone. She has trained for this, so it didn't matter for her to pretend like this was nothing to her but revenge. "Yes." He simply answered and kissed her lips. She didn't dodge but continued on asking: "But how can we find them? We don't even know their hideout." He smiled mysteriously: "You'll know where to find them soon."

**~oOo~**

Later, at Diamond, Japan.

Ten cars pulled off at the front door of Diamond Club as the whole China Red Lions stepped out. Yukito, Sakura, Shenhua and Lily were leading and after them was nearly forty other gangsters. They made their way through the guards and Shenhua kicked off the door. They entered the hall as everyone was startled and looked up to see who they were.

"What a crowd we have here. I wonder where our Little Wolf is." Shenhua smirked and shot in the air. "Everyone, out right now. I only need Black Wolves to stay here, so get the fuck out." She laughed out loud when seeing the whole club turned into a mess and everyone ran out, stumbled into each other. "So Syaoran, stop hiding and get the fuck out. I'm tired of waiting already." Yukito shouted.

"I don't remember hiding to any of you fuckheads." A strong and cold voice came from the below.

Sakura nearly couldn't hold back her tears. There they were. Black Wolves was standing right in front of her eyes. All the familiar faces were here. It has been nearly a year she couldn't see them. She didn't know how much she missed them and now she's about to shoot at them. Could she do that?

Sakura took a step forward to hide her emotion from the others and to have a clearer vision of Black Wolves: "So now I finally get to see the famous Syaoran eh? You fucking bastard that dared to kill my family? How the hell can people like you can still live on?" She pretended to ask in an angry tone. But Black Wolves understood. They could see her feelings for them deep inside. But if this kept on going then Red Lions would definitely felt something wasn't right about her so Syaoran decided to look up and talk back: "The spies that dared to spy on us? If you are about to blame anyone, blame your own parents. If they didn't stick their nose into our business then it's have been alright by now, don't you agree dear Cherry Ling?" He pressed her alias harshly as Sakura woke up, pushed off her feelings aside and turned back to who she was at that moment. Black Wolves' Enemy: " You're gonna pay for this. I swear." She said through gritted teeth as she jumped over the banister and landed right in front of Syaoran. She whispered: "Sorry. Couldn't find a way to contact you. He stuck with me the whole time." Syaoran simply nodded and looked behind her back. Behind her, the rest of Red Lions landed lightly on the ground and all pulled out their weapons. Shenhua smiled sweetly: "I don't like fighting with weakling so choose a good fighter among of you useless shit to fight me quick." Sakura gritted her teeth. She really didn't like Shenhua's tone at all.

Suddenly, Syaoran was push aside to reveal a beautiful girl with red eyes and long black hair. Meiling looked at her enemy with a pair of dark eyes that showed no emotion. Shenhua smirked: "I'll fight you. Let me take care of a piece of shit like you." She said and grinnedn as Meilin nodded silently. The atmosphere changed. Sakura got a feeling that something happened between these girls before so she slightly moved aside and back to Yukito, let they do whatever they wanted to. Yukito hold her in his arms and said softly: "Sorry, even if you want to take care of Syaoran, I definitely won't give him to you. I have my own things to settle with that bastard, too." Sakura thought for a second then nodded: "Then tell me who the second important person is. I'll take care of that one." He looked at Black Wolves and said: "Other than that girl over there, Meiling then there's only Eriol left. He's a skillful fighter, you'd better be careful." She smirked: "Then it'd be my honor to fight with a bastard like him." Yukito smiled. He patted her head then went next to Shenhua: "Calm down girl. You won't do anything without my command or signal." He turned back to Syaoran: "I want your precious Eriol to fight with my sweetheart, is that ok with you?" Syaoran looked at Sakura: "That Cherry Ling of yours? Hah. Eriol, what do you think? Fighting that bitch is just a waste of your talent. Save your energy." Eriol grinned. He cracked his knuckles: "No problem. I really want to test that girl a bit right now. Seeing how she bigmouthed made me want to bring her down so much." Syaoran simply nodded: "Then it's settled. Let's begin. Can't wait to kill you dear Yukito." After the smirks of the two, the gun shots immediately echoed through the air. Sakura quickly moved away from her old position to Eriol side without a sound but still be caught by him: "You've improved." He smiled.

Sakura wasn't surprise of his fast reaction to her movement. She grinned: "Long time no see Eriol."

"Long time no see." Eriol agreed.

…

.

…

_**To be cont**_

**~oOo~^^~oOo~**

**A/N: I think that after reading this, many of you guys may want to kill Syaoran for his stupidity. I also want to do that too. God! Even I created him, I can't even understand him anymore. Now he's acting on his own…He's a character…He's doing things he wants…**

**Anyway, R&R please.**

**Special thanks to people that supported me from the beginning.**

**Love**

**Crystal Rose**


	13. Chapter 13: Sisters

**A/N: Thank you for your supports. Hope that I didn't make you have to wait for too long. **

**Another chapter of BW has been released, hope it'll satisfy you^^**

**This chapter has been beta-ed by: **yingfa07 - **Thanks for your great work!  
**

**~oOo~ ~oOo~**

**Chap 13: **Sisters.  
Sound of metal clashed against each other came as Syaoran and Yukito moved closer and blocked each other attack with their swords in hands. Syaoran gritted his teeth and quickly jumped back. Time passed and it seemed like Yukito's strength didn't decrease but increased even more than he has remembered. Syaoran considered in his mind, if he didn't have a plan then there was no way he could defeat him easily.

**~oOo~**  
Yukito smirked seeing Syaoran had to jump back because of his pressure on the swords and raised his voice in a mocking tone: "Have you seen the distant between our talent? You're no match for me and you'll never be. Just accept the truth. Beside, I have lots of skillful and dangerous subordinate, which I can use as pawns so why should I be defeated under hands of the likes of you? Even so, just me is enough to crush you, dear Syaoran. Maybe because you were too weak and soft so Yuuri's left you. I pitied you, really." As he finished his sentence, a gun was pointed against him. As quick as thunder, the bullet was released from Syaoran's gun. He gritted his teeth, his eyes burned with danger: "Shut the fuck up, you son of a bitch." Yukito's eyes sparked with interest as he quickly dodged the bullet: "Ohhoho, now you chose to work the faster way eh? Well then I shall grand your wish to go hell a little bit sooner than people expect." He grinned devilishly then charged toward Syaoran…

...  
Meilin glared at Shenhua with anger and confuse. She said in a low voice: "What are you intending to do? Choosing me to be your opponent is not a wise choice. Why did you do that?" Shenhua grinned: "Because I don't like your fucking arrogant attitude. Seems like everyone abandoned me and keep only you. That's why I hate you and by every mean, I'll kill you with everything I have in my hands." Meilin frowned: "Why do you still keep that in mind? No one abandoned you. We thought you weren't there. We didn't…" Shenhua yelled angrily and threw her daggers toward Meilin which she managed to dodged them just a second before they had the chance to slice her into pieces: "Shut the fuck up! Stop with all the excuses. I'm not a fool to be tricked by you again." She breath heavily and fought the urge to release any tears: "Today, right at this very moment, I'll take your fucking life out of this world. Sister."

...  
Sakura stepped back a bit then elbowed Eriol in his stomach as she violently pushed him against the wall. He frowned and let out a small groan. She whispered: "Sorry Eli." She grabbed his back, pulled him closer to her and used her knee to hit his stomach. Eriol's jaw hardened as he captured her knee, pushed it back down and made a turn, grabbed Sakura's arm then swung her pass his shoulders to the wall behind. She quickly rolled in the air and landed safely behind him. Eriol smirked with interest: "Now I can even see clearer that you surely have improved. Good job, my lady. I'm fascinated." Sakura smiled bitterly: "Just my special training with special purpose y'know. Hope it help." She said and charged at him again. Eriol landed with his back and slide under her legs as he stood up and attacked her from behind. He twirled around and gave her a kick on the shoulder. Even though it looked painfully, the kick he gave her just as light as a touch. It was just all his technique to fake it like it was a heavily damaged attack. "It does help. A lot." He pulled out his gun: "Time for a real show. I don't want them to suspect us at all. Let's take a gamble for our life." He smirked with confident. Sakura nodded, pulled out her too: "Agreed."

...  
Shenhua charged at Meilin and pulled out a long, flexible rope as she threw it toward and captured her waist then pulled her closer as she drew her sword out and tried to cut through Meilin's body. Meilin glared at the sword furiously and used her foot to block it then she pulled the rope toward her and wrapped it around Shenhua's sword, pushed it hard to cut off the rope. But it didn't work. Instead of the rope being cut off and released her, it tightened around her waist as Shenhua quickly took her sword back before it could cut anything and pulled the rope tighter. She kicked Meilin's stomach and jumped on her body then punched her face. A sharp pain ran through Meilin's jaw as she thought she might have broken her jaw or teeth. Her face tightened because of the pain. She put her foot on one of Shenhua's shoulders and pushed her head down and rolled on top of her as she used her knee to hit Shenhua's stomach to keep her there. One hand Meilin captured her neck when the other hand went to Shenhua's thigh to pull out a dagger and cut off the rope. "Why are you so desperately in killing me? I swear to you that we didn't know you were there that night. If we have known then there is no way we would left you there." Shenhua smirked bitterly: "You mean abandoned?". "Why are you so stubborn? Will you ever believe me? Please, believe me, I would never do anything to hurt you, to hurt my own sister." Shenhua laughed in disbelief: "As if. Forget about it. You only afraid of me killing you. You just wanna run for your life so you're saying things like that. Do you seriously think I'd believe in those lies and let you leave peacefully?" Meilin sighed heavily and shook her head: "I don't know what I must do to make you believe me. Shenhua, you're taking the wrong way. Turn back right when you still can. Don't get yourself into a bunch of shit like Red Lions just because you hated us. Father and mother's gone in a car accident with Syaoran's father and sisters for a few years. You are the only one I have left. I lost parents, I can't lose you now. Come back, Shenhua. I would do anything to prove you that I didn't mean to…" Shenhua kicked her off and stood up into defense mode: "Fuck your words. I don't fucking care about yours excuses and those sons of bitch's death. Oh, I forgot. You asked me what can you do to make me believe you and you would do anything to prove me? Well then, your death? That would be the best for me. How does it sound?" Meilin trembled in anger and frustrate: "What's the point of risking my life then unable to know what is happening to you? Or guide you to the right way? That I can't take." Shenhua smirked: "See, you coward. Well then, keep your life for yourself. But that's worthless because I'm going to take it away right now."

...  
Yukito jumped to behind the bar counter as he kicked bar stools out to be Syaoran's obstacles.

Syaoran jumped pass the bar stools and rotated himself to shoot his target as Yukito threw himself up in the air and aimed a kick to his chest. Syaoran quickly rolled aside to dodge his kick and hit his right shoulder at the hard iron wall. He winced as a piercing pain shot through his shoulder announced that he's broken some of his bones but he didn't care as he stood up immediately to dodge another attack coming from Yukito. He was fast but Yukito was faster. He brought out his gun as aimed for Syaoran's vital spot. Before Yukito could pull the trigger, he brought up his right hand and violently pushed the gun aside and placed his hands on the ground as he rolled and backed off. Again, the pain has returned and this time, it gave him one hell of a pain. He winced and placed his hand on his shoulder unconsciously. It really did make Yukito notice.

"So your shoulder's injured?" - He raised his voice into a mocking tone. He walked toward Syaoran and smiled innocently: "I should have attacked you at that place to knock you off completely. No matter how strong you are, you're a human. You can fall down because of pain too, you know? Just give up already and be obedient like a coward afraid of his own live being at risk." Syaoran stood up and faced him, his eyes burnt with fury. He said in a cold voice: "Do you seriously think I could lose myself just like that? By your irritating words and then lose control and get myself into your trap that you've set up?" Yukito smiled and didn't say anything as he charged in for another attack, aimed right at his injured shoulder.

...  
Eriol and Sakura was forced to delay their battle as they heard a loud thud behind on their right. They both turned right to see Syaoran fell onto the ground, hugging his shoulder and winced painfully. Sakura understood the situation right away. With just a glance from her, Eriol has understood what she meant and quickly nodded as he jumped to her and with a quick attack aimed at her knees, he restrained her easily. He whispered to her before push her toward: "Sorry Cherry, time for you to go save our leader." As he finished his sentence, he pushed her violently to right in front of Yukito's aiming gun and pulled out his as well: "You dare to shoot our leader and I'll shoot your beloved." He said in a cold, calm tone. Yukito smirked devilishly: "Try if you dare. I'll release the small fish to catch a big one. This is my prey, nothing can stop me from killing it myself." Eriol's flashed with danger as a bullet was shot from his gun and aimed right at Sakura's chest which she's managed to turned and dodged it as it ended up into her left arm.  
"Just a warning." He murmured loud enough for Yukito to hear.  
Yukito froze for just a second after the bullet was released but that was enough for Syaoran to jumped back to Eriol and got out of his hands. Yukito cursed: "Fuck you assholes. You dared to.." His eyes flashed with danger as he looked around to see half of his crew was dead or injured. He cleared his throat and warned: "Be careful. You've prepared pretty well, right? It seems like other than Alex, you still have a bunch of shit sitting around our table and pretended like they are us. If we find that person, be sure to received his's dead body with no mercy." He glared at them and shouted: "Shenhua! Enough. Come back. We'll retreat just this time. Remember it." He said with a harsh tone as he went straight to the front door with Lily escorted him while Shenhua got to Sakura and pulled her up: "Can you walk? Up! C'mon, I'll take you out." She commanded as Sakura looked at her with flame burnt in her eyes: "I'll get out myself. I don't need help." She turned back to her leader and said through gritted teeth: "Luck was on your side. There won't be next time. If we ever meet again, no matter what, I'll take that fucking life of yours." She smiled and winked as she quickly turned back into hatred mode and slowly walked to the front door with her face toward Black Wolves. Just a while after, they heard Red Lion's signals and retreat sounds.

As they finally retreat, all of Black Wolves nearly broke out in excitement. Seems like there was no one dead or seriously injured. They went around and hi-five with each other with their victorious happiness. All of the club echoed members' whistles and excited yell. Eriol looked at them and shook his head as he turned back to his cousin: "So? How is you arm? Shoulder, I mean." Syaoran winced and frowned: "Just a dislocated arm. Think you can help me?" Eriol nodded and twisted his arm to the original place. "Arg, that hurts you bastard." He yelled angrily and rotated his arm to make sure that everything turned back to normal. "Hey, about Sakura, she did a great job back then didn't she?" He asked with a smirked on the face but then turned back to serious right away: "And the bullet, too. Were you really going to shoot her in the chest? What if she didn't manage to dodge it? What would happen? It's dangerous." Eriol laughed mockingly: "Since when did you care about her that much? Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Our great Li Syaoran always cares for his people right? Right. Don't worry, after a battle against her, I know that she can dodge it pretty easy but I'm not that stupid to risk her life in case she can't. To others it may look like I was going to shoot her right at her heart but actually, I fired off the mark, made it easier for her to dodge. Well, it depended on her act too but to tell the truth, she did a brilliant job, didn't she? She saved your life, dear cousin. You did find one hell of a warrior."

"And a saver." Came the voice of Meilin. Eriol smiled: "So you saw our brilliant play? Bravo?" Meilin glared at him and threw herself on the couch: "Bravo my ass." She rested for a while then continued: "I lost her. Again. I tried but she still doesn't come back. How long do I have to wait?" Syaoran and Eriol looked at each other in silence. Even Eriol didn't have any family string to Meilin because he was Syaoran's cousin on his father's side and Meilin on his mother's side but since they were best friends when they were still children, they all knew and understood each other's circumstances very well and of course, they knew about Meilin's half sister, Shenhua.

Syaoran sighed and patted her head: "It will be alright soon. I believe Shenhua will come back to you in a very near future." Well, that was all what he could say since he wasn't very good at comforting others. Meilin smiled weakly: "What a way to console people. Anyway thanks, cousin. It's time for you to take care of your princess and forget about me. She's just saved your life. You owed her."

**~oOo~**

Sakura walked pass her comrades and got into the restroom on Red Lions' jet. It seemed like Yukito was very angry when the situation became worse and didn't like what he planned. Even so, Sakura was glad that BW had time to prepare.

She shut the door and locked it carefully as she leaned her back against it and pulled out her private cellphone from her jacket. She knew it's dangerous but she couldn't stop herself from the urge to know about her beloved Wolves. As she opened her phone, a message popped out. It was from her capable leader.

_"Sakura, you did a great job. I have never thought that you would improve in such a short time like this. I know it's hard for you to stay there for a little longer and I've asked you too much but to tell the truth, you helped us out a lot with your present so I hope that you can still help us but I don't want to force you to do anything you don't like so if you ever feel like escaping, call me and I'll every way to pull you out before they know about it. And well, thanks for saving me. I owed you."_

Sakura slightly smiled. Syaoran really wasn't good at showing his feelings and attitude at all but what he sent her was from his heart and she felt warm because of that. She smiled again and opened the next message. This one was an apology from Eriol, the shooter:  
_"My deepest apology, lady. I admit that I shot you on purpose but that's not my fault for worrying too much about my stupid and reckless cousin right? Anyway, I hope the bullet didn't affect you much. If anything happen to you, I'd regret for the rest of my life or even before I can regret about what I've done, our dear leader has already chopped me into pieces because of me daring to hurt his beloved. Things are going great in here, even the mood of our members' is great, too. They're really driving me crazy and worrying about you like crazy, too as to offer to take care of the rest so you don't have to worry about anything and rest for a while. You deserve more than how you're being treated._

_P.S: You've improved. Syaoran is impress, too. Keep up the good work!"_

Sakura laughed but then used her fingers to wipe off the tears that have been sliding down her cheek for a while. She missed them so much and she was happy at the same time to see they still care about her. She opened the last one, which she guessed was Meilin's since there were only three people know this number.

_"You've scored with my stupid cousin, Sakura. Now he owes you and he would have to change his opinion about you, maybe his feeling, too. Hehe, I smell love is in the air... Oh well, forget about him and back to us._

_I miss you so much and I hope that we can meet in a different place with peaceful environment and beautiful view for an afternoon tea between girls, NOT in a fucking war. For God's sake, I hate Syaoran so much because that bastard sent you away on a dangerous gangster business. Oh, I forgot, I agreed too. Oh dear, now I'm hating myself for letting you get into such a mess. Blame it on me, dear. I gotta go now since there was a bunch of fools fighting for the sake of Black Wolves and got hurt waiting for me to treat them. Don't worry, I'll kill Eriol for you. Hope to see you soon!_

_P.S: I know this is weird but if anything happen to you, the only one you can trust is Shenhua, okay? Just in case you don't have any other ways to get out of the mess, other than that, don't put your life in anyone's hands is the best."_

Sakura smiled because she knew her friends care about her but the only thing she didn't understand was why would she can trust Shenhua in emergency case? If what she knew was true then Shenhua wasn't on their side so how could she trust her? Could there be something about Shenhua that Meilin haven't told her?  
Well, Sakura guessed next time she see her, she'd definitely have to ask about this. For now, she would just concentrate on completing her mission and taking revenge for her father, no matter how long it would take.

**~oOo~**

Shenhua sat on her bed silently. She didn't care about her leader. She didn't care about her crew. She didn't care about the battle's result. She didn't even care about the exhaustion she had after landing off. All she cared about at that moment was her sister, Meilin.

Even though she's never wanted to listen to a word Meilin had to say, deep down in her heart, she knew that part of her really did believe what she said but she just couldn't bring herself to betrayed what she's always believed for a long time, even longer than the time she's ever spent with her real family. But the longer she stayed here, the better she knew about Red Lions. She knew it's outside was covered by Yukito's gentleness so many people, such as Cherry has fallen into his trap and thought he was a good person and this was a good gang but she knew them better than anyone else. They were just a bunch of rotten, cold-hearted monsters that killed people without mercy for their own good. She knew that joined them wasn't a right decision and what she did wasn't right but to her it didn't matter as long as they accepted her as a member and adopted her, did things that even her own family didn't do. They've abandoned her and then, trying to bring her back after knowing she was still alive. That she couldn't forgive.

But then, if she couldn't forgive them, she hated them then why when she heard about her parents' incident, her heart hurt so much? Why when she heard the honesty in her sister's voice, her heart wavered? When she heard her sister telling her about the reason they left her there why she even wanted to believe it so badly? And when the battle started, she even knew that what Meilin's said about her in front of her crew was just an act to cover the truth that they're sisters. Maybe she was wrong, terribly wrong. Maybe Red Lions could never fill the emptiness in her heart, the warm of family's care that she's longed for a long time, the feeling that she only had when she met Meilin, the sister that she hated so much.

Shenhua put her head into her hands and shut her eyes. She has never thought she could be this weak...against the family string.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~**

**A/N: Finally doneeee! Well, I've decided it's time to reveal some of Meilin and Shenhua's secrets as the readers could guess something has been going on between those girls. It seems like we're having another comrade in a very near future.**

**Please let me know your opinions by R&R! Thanks a lot!**

**Love**

**Crystal Rose.  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Revealed

**A/N: Time to end the play. Everything isn't what they've always been anymore. It's about time we have some change, back to the original place!**

**Happy Reading!  
**

**~oOo~~oOo~**

**Chapter 14: Revealed**

Sakura heard the ringing sound of her cell from the bedroom. She stopped the hot running water, wrapped a towel around her body then ran out of the bathroom, messed all her room up to find her cell was put under a bunch of clothes and weapons. It was Tomoyo: "Moshi moshi Sakura. I'm back! I'm in Beijing. How have you been? Alright? Did you Yukito find out anything?" A bunch of questions were thrown against Sakura. She laughed: "Wow...slow down, girl. Too many questions. How about meeting each other? I'll talk into detail for you later." Tomoyo nodded in agreement: "Ok, let's meet at the cafe we met last time. I can't wait to hear about what you have been doing lately". "Then I'll meet you in an hour." - Sakura agreed and shut her phone. She quickly dried her hair, put on a tight jeans, a sweater, a coat and a scarf. She threw her phone into her bag, grabbed it then rushed out of her room. She met Yukito at the way out of the mansion. He caught her by the arm: "Hi darling, where are you going?" he bent down and kissed her. Sakura smiled innocently: "I'm meeting a friend of mine. It's been a long time since the last time I seen her. She was the one who always by my side when my parents were killed. I owed her so I want to keep the friendship between us. Don't worry, I know what to say. I won't let her know anything about Red Lions. I promise." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him down and kissed him on the lips then turned around and ran to her car, opened it and got in quickly.

**~oOo~**  
Tomoyo nearly jumped on Sakura when she saw her: "Oh, I'm so sorry. I've been abroad for so long that I couldn't even come to Beijing to see what happened to you or at least how you were. Glad you're fine… or not?" She lifted one of her brow suspiciously. Sakura shook her head slowly: "Not really. I've just had a battle with my own family and hit Eli and made Syaoran break his arm or shoulder or both." She concluded in despair. "And you know what? I've been wondering about one thing. Meilin was so weird. She seems to know Shenhua for a long time. At the end of the battle, she told me to trust no one but Shenhua, the enemy. But the problem is they're having crisis between them so how the hell could she told me to do that? What's wrong with her?" Tomoyo lower her voice: "No way! Are you sure Meilin isn't the enemy? I mean no one on our side would tell you to do such a ridiculous thing, don't you think?" Sakura shook her head again and said firmly: "That can't be. Anyone can betray Syaoran but her. She's loyal to him than anybody else. She's just like a safe lock. She can't betray him!" Tomoyo asked: "Then why did she tell you to do such things? It's not hilarious at all." Sakura bit her lower lip: "I'm not sure but there's must be something between them. Despite Shenhua's negative reaction, Meilin was so desperate to talk to her. The kind of look on Meilin's face was...hard to describe. It contained both loved and hatred. I don't know which is her true feeling. Maybe both. Oh, wait a minute! Now I've remembered. I used to feeling Shenhua is familiar. She resemblances someone I know. And that someone is Meilin. They look perfectly alike." She hit her forehead in discoverable: "Maybe that's the reason why she told me to believe Shenhua. Maybe she knows that Shenhua hasn't lost her humanity yet." Tomoyo frowned in confusion: "I still don't get it. What does "they look alike" get to involve with this? Don't tell me...Oh god, they're cousin, aren't they?" Sakura nearly jumped out of her chair: "That's exactly what I mean. I'm just not sure if Meilin was right or not. Maybe Shenhua can't help me. Maybe she will kill me instead. But actually I've never heard of any cousins that Meilin has other than Syaoran." As she finished her sentences, her phone started ringing. She quickly opened it to see it was Yukito who called: "Wait a minute, Yukito's calling." She brought her cell up to her ear and said in a cheerful voice: "Hi darling! Oh, you want to see me? Now?" – She could see Tomoyo frowned and struggled uncomfortably in her chair by the corner of her eyes: "A fight? What did they think to leave the mansion alone? Ok, got it. I'll be back in 10 mins." She shut her phone, quickly threw it back into her bag and explained to her friend: "Some other gang is trying to screw up the mansion and Yukito ordered me back to protect our hideout because most of the members have left it so now it's unsecured. Sorry but I gotta go now, I'll try to see you in the nearest future." She promised. Tomoyo looked at her understanding: "Don't know why but I got a bad feeling about this, doesn't matter what it is."

**~oOo~**  
Sakura got out of her car, rushed into the mansion's living room and looked around confusingly. She saw no one, not to mention a fight had happened there. The mansion remained intact, dark and silent. Like Tomoyo, she started to feel really bad. She raised her voice: "Yuki? Shenhua? Garrick? Where the hell are..-" Her words were caught in her throat, couldn't get out. She felt the hard, cold barrel pressed against the back of her head. Before she could react with the situation, the heavy rifles hit on her head, everything went dark as the place she was falling into...

**~oOo~**  
Sakura's body fell on the hard, cold floor. Behind her, a tiny figure coldly looked down on her unconscious body and from the back of the garden, a big man came into the mansion: "Get her out of here" - It was a child voice. A girl. The man behind her nodded simply and lifted Sakura up easily. The girl looked around the mansion one last time with her sharp purple eyes then turned away and walked out of the mansion. A moment later, sound of their car's engine working was heard and they drove off.

At the darkest corner of the mansion, a pair of eyes looked at the place Sakura had fallen calculatedly...

**~oOo~**

Syaoran sat behind his desk, head in his hands. He didn't know why but he'd been feeling uncomfortable since the very early of the morning. A weird feeling kept growing inside him. His thought wandered back to Sakura: "I hope she is okay. I don't like this feeling. Not at all."

**~oOo~**  
"Splash" The cold water hit her face. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked up. Her head was still in pain, her vision was blur and it took her a long time to see everything clearly. She blinked a few times until she could focus on everything around her and the situation she was in. She was sitting on a short wooden chair, her hands were twisted behind and tied tightly into the back of the chair, she could hardly feel anything because of the numbness. "Hello sleeping beauty. Have you fully awaken or do I have to wake you up instead?" A familiar voice got her attention. Sakura looked at the person in front of her, it made her shiver when she realized the person who caught her: "Lily? What the hell are you doing? Let me go! Yuki called me back to the HQ. Where's he?" Slapped. Lily looked at her with hatred: "Shut up slut. Stop calling him like he's your. It's not the same situation anymore. The play is over, time to reveal who you really are, Cherry Lin or may I call you Kinomoto?" - She raised her voice mockingly. Sakura froze. She could feel Cherry's glass mask had broken into pieces. Her throat went dry as she tried to speak up: "What Kinomoto? Have you gone mad?". Lily glared at her dangerously as she said through gritted teeth: "You're smart, but not smart enough to trick us. You think you can fool us forever? You think we'd never know you're Sakura Kinomoto, a slut who dared to fool around with us? Huh, you've always been thinking like that, haven't you? Answer me you fucking Kinomoto bitch!" At the last question, Lily exploded and a slap came across Sakura's face. Sakura swallowed the salty blood in her mouth, tried to talk back eventually she knew for sure it wouldn't help her much: "I didn't trick you guys or anything. Stop imagining things. You're just a child, you can't act like you want based on your imaginative head". Lily laughed out loud: "Excuse me? What did you just say? No, I'm not a child. You're only a sixteen years old girl, Kinomoto, while I myself have lived on this earth for 26 years". Sakura gulped, her voice trembled: "Does Yukito know what you're doing to me? I told you I'm not a traitor. Even you told him that, he wouldn't believe you because he loves me. He'd know that I'm not your fucking Kinomoto girl". Lily broke out laughing again: "You fool. You think your trick could surpass my intelligent co-leader's eyes? He used you. He only interested with your body. He needs you to pleased him, not love him, and definitely not betray him. Now he knows the truth, you're done for, Kinomoto" She said ruthlessly.

Sakura dumbfounded. She cleared her dried throat but nothing came out. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her shoulders. "His" breath tickled her ear: "I can't believe it. It's you, the one I loved the most turned out to be a bitch from the Wolves. That I couldn't take. Now, tell me..." - He let her go and slowly walked to her front: "Who are you? I want every detail. Remember to tell the truth because we nearly knew everything about you. Even the smallest lie may harm you." He started walking across the room and back: "Firstly, what's your name?" Sakura gulped. They knew her name: "Cherry Lin. Listen Yuki, this is ridiculous, you know that I...-" Slap. Yukito growled "Don't call me Yuki and don't fuck around with me. Listen up bitch, you're spy, so for your own sake, tell us the fucking truth." Sakura trembled. Even they'd known the truth, she still couldn't bring herself to tell all what she knew even though she was frightening about her "former lover" and afraid of her life being taken away: "I've told you the truth and I'll say again whether you believe me or not. I'm not a spy and I'd never do anything such as betray you. I don't know where did you get the idea from but I can't betray you. I love you Yuki, please trust me!" Yukito looked at her, his eyes sparked dangerously as he snapped his finger. Lily gave him the file with a name that made her blood run cold: Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura paled, her eyes never left the file: "What is this now? Is this some kind of joke?" Yukito slowly opened the file and read out loud: "Sakura Kinomoto. Born in 1/4/xxxx in Tomoeda, Japan. Father's Fujitaka Kinomoto, director of the Kang Corporation, was murdered three months ago. Mom died since you were three. Student of Tomoeda high school, has been missing from 4/26; it's been six months since people last seen her. There's still no information about her whereabout." Yukito looked up from the file and accused: "Is it enough? From the beginning there was no one named Cherry Lin with her parents killed by Li Syaoran." His lips curved up with victorious. Sakura closed her eyes to control her scare as Syaoran and BW's image slowly appeared in her mind. Looked at each face of her family, she couldn't resist the feeling of protecting them. She opened her eyes, which were flashed with determination at that moment: "It's bullshit. I'm not your self-created Kinomoto".

Yukito seemed to be pretty impatient. He snapped his fingers again as behind him, Xihu and Garrick appeared. Xihu cut the rope, pulled her off the chair onto the floor. Sakura didn't have the chance to know what really was going on because of a punch she received right at her stomach. Xihu hands caught her falling body and kept her stand still. Xihu's voice echoed from above her head: "I knew it. It was you who leaked the info. I've never trusted you since the first time I see you stepped into this place." Sakura frowned in pain. She struggled, tried her best to get out of Xihu grip but everything she did was useless. He was too strong so she started to panic. Her mouth went dry as she tried to speak up: "What made you think I'm the spy? I told you I'm not...-" Garrick's kick flew right to her face. He growled furiously: "Shut your mouth! Do you know that information about you has been given to us? If you want to keep your life, spill!" Sakura's tears of pain started flowing out but she stopped them, bit her lips to prevent saying anything unexpectedly. Syaoran's image flashed through her mind before she was given another kick from Garrick...

**~oOo~**

Sakura opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the dull dirty ceiling. Her body was cold and heavy. When she tried to get up, she fell down immediately because of the piercing pain in her chest. Lied down slowly, she brought her hand up and touch her chest. She knew for sure after the ruthless hits of Garrick, some of her bones must have broken. She breathed heavily and tried to get up one more time. This time, she managed to lean on the wall. After a while of awakened, she finally felt every paths of her body were aching and hurt like hell. She turned her head to look around. She was trapped inside a small dark room with no windows or furniture. Actually, it seemed like a storage that hasn't been used for a long time. Her eyes left the place to focus on her arms and legs. Cuts and wounds on her body have stopped bleeding. Even though, her head was still spinning around madly. All of a sudden, the door swung open, a tall figure stood in front of the only way to get out of the room, covered all the weak light came from outside. Yukito's voice came, cold and dangerous: "Hi darling, I'm taking you to the leader". He stepped inside the dirty room, grabbed her upper arm and pulled her up, made she scream because of the pain. He didn't care about her pain even just for a little bit as he kept on pulling her after him, made she almost fall on the ground. She ran after him, tried to pull him back but instead of stopping him, everything she gained was just the unbearable pain in her arms and body. He pulled her to an elevator, pressed the button and pushed her in violently. Sakura hit the back of the elevator, looked at the door closing in fear then turned her eyes to Yukito - who was leaning against the door: "You're still taking me to the leader even I told you I'm not the spy?" Yukito seemed to have tired of her denial. He sighed and looked at the electric board. They were on 9th floor. "We've tested your ADN. Your is the same to Fujitaka's". Sakura legs shook, she knew that she's lost, lying couldn't help her anymore so she looked right into his eyes, questioned him: "You killed him?" Her words just like a whisper. Yukito shook his head: "No. We got someone at the police department to do his job". The elevator stopped as the door opened. He grabbed her arm and pulled her after him again. This time, Sakura didn't bother to resist since she couldn't escape from Yukito.

They stopped in front of a wooden door at the end of the hall way. Knocked on the door, Yukito heard his leader voice: "Take her in". Yukito didn't say a word. All he did was open the door, pushed Sakura inside before closed the door and locked it. Sakura looked around the dark room, got herself off the floor and stepped back only to face the hard cold wall. Suddenly, the wall behind her started moving and a pair of arms wrapped around her body. A familiar voice - which she hadn't realized before - whispered against her ear: "How surprising! I can't believe the betrayal is my long lost fiancée". Luke Kang slightly wrapped his fingers around her slim neck. Sakura startled. She struggled and got out of his grip. She stared at him, terrified: "Luke! You're... Red Lions' leader? That can't be... The leader must be Kai Ochiwa" She stepped back, her eyes wide opened. He laughed and smirked: "Kai Ochiwa is just a pawn. Everything command was from me. I promised him money, fame and everything. In the end, all he got was death since he'd known too much than he should have. Sacrifice a pawn for the king is an usual thing. All left was Yuuri. I'll soon take care of that bitch". Luke started walking around her. The light from the moon was the only light left in the room. He walked closer to her and lifted her chin up: "I could see they did a great job. At least they've left you face as beautiful as ever. But you body, hurt, broken... I love it". His hot breath made she shiver. Her body went numb as she couldn't move anymore. Plus the wounds and broken bones in her body, since when she didn't know, her body had to lean on Luke's body to stand on the ground. She pushed him back and tried to stand on her only shaking legs: "Bastard, what are you intending to do to me?" Luke laughed and started to walk around her: "What do you think I'm intending to do? I wanted you so badly as I proposed to you but you ran away. Now what? What should I do when I found out the one I wished to marry is right in front of me, tried to fool around with me? Should I take her to be my wife, or... should I kill her painfully?" His eyes flashed evilly. Sakura breathed heavily. The atmosphere in there was solid, she couldn't breathe or control herself.

Luke walked to her back, and whispered against her neck: "Or maybe I'll just have to enjoy her before I kill her to satisfy my needs". As he finished what he said, he pulled her violently to the king sized bed in his room, pushed her down and sat on her. Sakura yelled and pushed him off but both her hands were caught by his as he kissed her and tried to tear her clothes off. Sakura cried out loud as she bit him, made him bleed. Luke growled with anger: "Fuck you, bitch! You slutty whore, how dare you?" He brought his hand up and slapped her hard, made her lips bury and her cheek swell. Sakura looked at him disgustedly, then spitted in his face. Luke's face was reddened. He used all of his strength to kick her, made she fly across the room and hit the bookshelf. Her body dropped on the floor, motionless...

The door swung opened...

Garrick ran into the room, announced with a serious tone: "We're being under attacked". By now, he finally saw the situation. His leader was in extreme anger, Sakura's body was lying at the back of the room, buried under tons of books. But he didn't spend much time worrying about it, he looked back at his leader, waited for the command. Luke looked at him angrily, he growled: "What the fuck did I pay you to do? It's protecting this fucking mansion. How the heck could they find out this place and attack us? Who is attacking?" Garrick was a bit hesitating before he decided to speak up: "It's the Green Dragons". As he thought, the whole mansion nearly broke out into pieces because of Luke's anger. His face turned into furious as he grabbed Garrick's collar and wailed: "Fucking bastard! How come you let those dick-headed get into my hideout? Where the fuck is Yukito? I want him to come here, now!"

Suddenly, a noise behind him made he turn back.

Sakura has awakened. She was trying to climb out of the wide-opened window and the noise she made was the sound of the window being pushed open. As soon as Luke saw her, he immediately reached for the sword he hang on the wall and jumped toward her. She closed her eyes when she saw him jumping to her and then a sharp pain on the back made she scream painfully. Luke's sword left a long cut on her back. Sakura looked at the sword above her head, terrified. In that destined moment, she sudden felt like surviving. She grabbed the nearest thing to her and stabbed him in the left eye. Luke screamed and hugged his bleeding eye, dropped the sword on the ground. Sakura breathed heavily then back to her escaping plan. As she got one of her leg out of the window, a bullet was released from Garrick's gun, whizzed and pierced right into her thigh. She yelled and fell out of the window, into the dark night...

...

.

...

to be cont

**~oOo~~oOo~**

**A/N: Hope you're satisfied with this chapter eventually I know that many of you still have tons of questions in your head but don't worry, it'll be revealed soon in a few next chapter. Surprising is the interesting path of reading a story right?**

**Thanks for Reading! That means you're supporting me!**

**Love**

**Crystal Rose  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Escaping

**A/N: Hi guys! I know, just kill me. I'm a lazy author T_T I'm waiting for your grudges/curses or whatever it is because of updating really really slow. **

**I hope you guys will find this chapter interesting and exciting. Some of it's details will be exactly what you're having in mind. Enjoy reading!**

**~oOo~~oOo~**

**Chapter 15: Escaping.**  
Luke growled angrily and ran to the window, tried to catch Sakura but he missed and she kept on falling into the dark sea under the cliff. He immediately turned back and grabbed Garrick's collar, pushed him out of the window, his eyes looked at him dangerously: "What the fuck did you do? Who told you to do that? I'm not done with that bitch yet, you hear me?" Garrick gulped: "Leader, please think. Even if I didn't do that, you still couldn't catch that bitch. Wait until you see her, she must be by her gang side and come back to kill you, then for your sake, I only did what is best at that moment. Please forgive me, leader." Luke threw him back to the room, said through gritted teeth: "Fuck off. I don't wanna see this kind of thing happen without my decision anymore. Call Yukito for me. We gotta take care of Green Dragons." Then he angrily stomped out of the room.

Garrick put his hands on the ground to stand up and turned back to look out of the window. From the edge of the cliff, the sea looked darker and more dangerous than usual, the aggressive waves thrust into the sharp, pointed rocks: "Falling into this kind of sea, she must be dead by now" He thought.

**~oOo~**

Sakura could feel her body crashed into the freezing water, crashed against the sharp rocks, the pain mixed with her numbness made it extremely painful. The water's pressure pressed against her body, pushed her down to the deepest part of the dark blue sea. Where no one could find her...

**~oOo~**

The buzzing sound from around echoed in her head, made she feel extremely annoyed. Her head was spinning around like she was on a boat in the middle of the stormy sea with hungry waves and high, pointed rocks everywhere. Just like the night she fell of the mansion from the edge of the cliff into the freezing water... the freezing water... Sakura opened her eyes immediately fearfulness was filled in her eyes.

"Everybody, she's woken up!" She heard a familiar voice then a pair of big warm hands held her hands, asked in a worry tone: "Sakura, how do you feel? Do you recognize me?" Sakura turned her head to the place she heard the voice. She knew that person, exactly who she needed. Tears rolled on her cheek, her eyes filled of water, her face frowned in pain, the pain she's bear for many months: "Syaoran! Oh, Syaoran! She broke out crying like a child. Syaoran and the others looked at her sadly. He didn't say anything, all he did was holding her hands and let she cry for all the pain she had to suffer.

Sakura finally calmed down. Even though her body was hurt, she could still sit up, leaned against the pillow. In her hands was a cup of cocoa that Meilin prepared for her. Everybody painfully realized that even for just a few months, the harsh life of a Wolf between the Lions has made her become more mature and experience. Her eyes have lost its activeness and cheerfulness. Sakura took a sip from the cup and asked calmly: "So? How was I rescued?" Eriol pointed to Syaoran: "As soon as we got the news ... "

Flashback  
Syaoran stood up from behind his desk, his eyes flashed with anger, his face paled: "What did you say? Sakura what?" Meilin frowned: "She was caught by the Red Lions and now she's trapped in their leader's hide out. I don't know why but they got a grip of her identity and figured everything out right away. The problem is they knew every detail about her family and all, that's the weirdest part. But right now, our top priority is to rescue Sakura from their hands. Only God knows what they might do to her." Syaoran ran his hands through his hair angrily: "Go tell the others and call Eriol for me." He ordered. As soon as Meilin was out of his study room, Syaoran's head started calculating. He started to pace, scared that every second he wasted, Sakura was nearer to death. He put his head in his hands then stopped. He quickly walked to his desk, picked up his phone and dialed the number appeared in his mind: "Hikaru, I need your help!"

Eriol pushed the door open and rushed into Syaoran's office: "Syaoran, you called me?" He saw his leader sitting at his desk with his face was covered. From under his hands, his voice raised: "Sakura was caught. Identified. I called you to help me to prepare a plan to go save her right away. I've called Hikaru leader of the Green Dragons, remember? He's agreed to help me so here's the plan. Because their HQ is in Beijing, it's a piece of cake for them to get to that fucking leader's place and quickly mess the place up with his powerful army. Even if they couldn't defeat the Red Lions, they would still drive them crazy. The leader himself and his dogs would be alerted and Sakura would be more loosely guarded. Eventually, we have two advantages: first is the unexpected arrival of an army, second is the power of Hikaru's army, which is definitely much stronger than the guards at their leader's hide out" Eriol interrupted: "Wait a minute, Syaoran, you should remember one thing, both Hikaru and us don't know where his hide out whereabouts. What are you gonna do about that?" Syaoran looked up, his eyes flashed with furious.

He smirked: "You don't have to worry about such a thing, I've got all that taken care of. Now, back to the plan, since the base will be in a chaos situation, Hikaru himself would go and look for Sakura, or at least, make sure that she's still okay. Then the rest is up to us. All he gotta do is announce give the location to where they are hiding her. We would stomp in and rescue her, leaving a safe exit for Hikaru to get out. If it isn't necessary, we won't take part in this activity. All the fighting is Hikaru's job. It's convenient for both of us." He concluded. Eriol rubbed his temple: "The plan doesn't sound very good but I guess it's the only thing we can do in this situation. No more time to play around. Let's have the whole gang known about the plan and we'll get going." Syaoran shook his head: "Our job is rescuing, not fighting so we don't need a lot of people. It would only attract more attention. Eriol, you and Meilin are the only few talented and trustworthy persons to follow us, no need to make it into a crowd, got it?"

As soon as Black Wolves' jet landed in Beijing, Syaoran signal had been released and the whole Green Dragons, which was led by Hikaru attacked. The Red Lions' mansion fell into chaos because of the surprising attack. The guards didn't react in time and the consequences were severe. There were many dead and injured. The outer protective barrier was quickly knocked down as Hikaru's army went inside down to the basement as their leader was sneaking into the place trying to find Sakura. When Yukito and the others from upper part of the mansion knew about the attack, it was nearly too late. Yukito quickly took command and told Garrick to go find their leader while he stayed there and figure out the situation.

Unfortunately, Hikaru had some difficulty on his way and couldn't orientate himself in the maze. So before he could find Sakura, she's had to endure Luke's uncontrollably anger then fell off the cliff, into the dark sea under it.

Syaoran's crew was not very far from the place so through his binocular, he saw Sakura fall and crashed against the sea's surface then lost under the water. He immediately called for the rest of his crew ordered them to take the hidden canoe out and headed for the location of where she fell into the water. They stopped right under the cliff, but there was no sign of Sakura's whereabouts. Worried about Sakura. Syaoran did the least expected thing he took off his shirt and jumped into the freezing water. Meilin looked at him with wide eyes and quickly rushed to the side of the boat, intended to stop Syaoran but before she could do anything her wrist was caught by Eriol. She struggled to get out of his grip.

"What the fuck, are you doing? Let me go! Syaoran jumped out of the canoe! He can't do it! He's gonna die! Let me go!" Eriol tightened his grip, refused to let her go.

"Syaoran is only doing what he thinks is best at that moment. And how long have you known him? Are you that stupid to think you can stop him by telling him to stop? Let him do it, you can't stop him. You could make it worst if you feel in as well" Meilin glared at him then pulled her hand back violently, "If anything happens to Syaoran, you'll be my first target." Eriol just shrugged.

The crew started to worry about their leader since it has been nearly half an hour but he still hasn't come back. Opposite them, Eriol sat calm as ever even though in the inside, he worried for Syaoran the most. Seeing Meilin was bouncing in her seat in the corner of his eye. He reached to her hand and held it tight. Then brought it up to his lips: "He's gonna be okay since he's the great Li Syaoran, leader of the Wolves right?" He squeezed her hand in assurance. Meilin tried to smiled and let him hold her hand. His warmth made her feel much more secure. Suddenly, when everyone was frustrated because of waiting, a sound of plashing water splashed against the side of the boat. Syaoran was there with cuts and bruises all over his body, his skin turned pale. In his arm was Sakura, half dead. He quickly jumped into the canoe and pulled Sakura out of the water. She was bleeding and seemed she'd stopped breathing. Then, without hesitating, Syaoran bent down and did the CPR.  
End of flashback.

Sakura held the cup in her hands, her face flushed red. She tried to change the topic: "So, how did you know I was there to save me?" She avoided Syaoran's look instead she looked at Eriol. But instead of answering her, he drove his look to Meilin's face. Meilin sighed and put her cup down onto the table: "Shenhua told us to go save you." Sakura gulped: "And it's because...?" Meilin replied right away: "Because she's my half sister."

The news was like a thunder hit their ears. Sakura looked at her with wide eyes. Even though she's guessed something like that, that didn't stop her from feeling surprised: "Shenhua? Your sister? How come she...?" Sakura stopped. She couldn't find the word to describe her feelings as well as her wonders. Meilin sighed: "At the other day, she called me...-"

Flashback  
Meilin was working beside her desk when her private phone rang. She looked at the caller's numbers and paled. It wasn't Syaoran nor Eriol. Then it must be... Meilin quickly picked the phone up, "Shenhua, is that you?" Even though the other line was silent, she could still hear a breathing sound. Then the caller spoke, "Sakura is in danger. Yukito got her. He captured her and brought her to the leader's hide out in order to get information from her. This is the leader's hideout address…" She read the address slow enough for Meilin to write it down

"This is all I can do. The rest is up to you!" There was silence between them until Shenhua spoke again, "When Sakura's back, tell her that I do care for her as a friend. That's why I'm helping you save her, don't misunderstand." Then she hung up.  
End of Flashback.

Sakura frowned. She didn't know that. She thought Shenhua must really hate her since she was the enemy. She got the feeling that things can't be just like that. "Why is your sister in our enemy's gang? If she's your sister, she must be by your side." Sakura wondered.

Meilin sighed in despair: "It was my fault. Now she's doesn't even look at my face. Thirteen years ago, in a fire accident, my parents managed to get me out of the fire and the three of us escaped, not knowing that Shenhua was inside. She normally was at school at that time. But when we went to school to find her, the teacher said that she's left hours ago, saying that her aunt came and took her home. But there was no aunt. We didn't send anyone to take her home. Then we were informed that there was a child body that was partially burned in our house. And even the police had confirmed that child was Shenhua. Therefore, she thought our family abandoned her and didn't try to find her. But actually after the deathly accident, we all thought she was dead and there was no way to get her back. By that time, I was 8 and she was only 6. Five years later, my father died because of a disease. Three years later mother was killed by her enemy, so Yelan became my other mom. But then I found out Shenhua hasn't die, she was still alive, but she was in the enemy's gang. I tried to persuade her to come back and join us but she accused us for not saving her from the burning house but left her there. If Yukito didn't save her that day then she would have been dead by now. That was enough for me to know that Red Lions were also the cause of the fire."

**~oOo~**

Shenhua was walking down a quiet and deserted street when she detected that there were people following her. She stopped immediately and turned back, looked around carefully then slowly walked back, leaned her back against the wall.

Then suddenly, from the roofs of the houses and apartments buildings, Red Lion members jumped off and quickly surrounded her. Seemed like they didn't intend to touch her. Not yet. People around her suddenly lined up into two lines and bowed respected when a black town car slowly drove between the lines. Yukito got out of the back seat. As quick as the wind, he flew towards her and kicked her in the face. Her body crashed against the wall and fell down. He walked to her and lifted her chin up to make her look into his angry eyes "I saved you from death. I raised you as my sister, I took care of you and this is how you repay me?" Shenhua let him hold her chin while she used her hand to wipe the blood from her mouth. Yukito gritted his teeth: "Your silence means you admit to your betrayal. Great, I won't have to waste anymore time on you." He grabbed her hair and pulled her up, then dragged her to his car "Get in, Leader is waiting to cut you neck!"

**~oOo~**

Sakura was sitting on her bed, her chin on her knees. She was worried about Shenhua. Knowing Yukito, she was sure that there no way Shenhua could get away safely without him chasing behind her back. She was calculating a way to save Meilin's sister when suddenly the door cracked open and from the dazzling light from outside, a familiar figure stepped in.

Syaoran walked closer to her until he was right next to her bed and looked down at her. Sakura lift her head up, her eyes wide opened. She stuttered: "Syaoran? Why... Uhm... Do you - have anything to discuss with me?" He didn't answer. Because the room was too dark so she couldn't see his face clearly. When she opened her mouth again, she was stopped by his hug. His breath tickled her ears "Sakura, Sakura, I'm so sorry. I... don't know what to say anymore. Oh, I'm so sorry." He kept on apologizing and apologizing while his strong arms around her. He held her so close that she could even smell the masculine scent of his body.

"What could I do to make it up to you? I can only imagine what you have been through. I know for sure that you must have been petrified." Sakura started to tremble in his arms. She said in a weak voice: "Syaoran, I want you to know about this. I heard from Luke, that Yuuri was just a pawn of his, nothing more. So maybe she didn't mean to trick you and maybe she was forced to. Maybe she is still in love with you. Go find her before Luke can touch her, Sya - " She was stopped, breathlessly. Syaoran's lips covered her. He whispered against her lips: "I no longer care about her. She's no one!" He bent down and continued to kiss her gently with his wet, warm lips. Sakura nearly melted in his arms. She leaned closer to him and kissed him back. She smelled a cigarette scent that lingered in the air around her. Syaoran was the one to stop first. He moved his lips to her forehead and looked into her eyes "That's enough for tonight, you need to get rest. I'll see you tomorrow!" Then he stood up left through his door leaving Sakura with her swollen lips and blushing.

She grabbed her chest and breathed heavily it seemed after all those hard times, her feelings still haven't died. She could still feel love... Syaoran ran his long fingers across the door then kissed it slightly, "Sweet dreams, my Cherry!"

**~oOo~**

Sakura woke up with the sunlight shining through her window, the birds singing, and the sound of footsteps inside her room. She turned her head to the left only to find Syaoran there, standing next to the wardrobe, right in front of her, with a cup of - as she could smell - Earl Grey tea in his hands, watching her sleep from afar. He looked at her and smiled: "Good morning, Princess". Sakura smiled back: "Morning" she said weakly and tried to get up. Syaoran quickly put his cup down and walked to her: "Come on, you know how many bones have you broken? Lie down!" He ordered: "And I'll get you your breakfast. Wait for me here!" He turned and walked out of the room. After fifteen minutes, he was back with a tray of food. He smiled sweetly and sat down next to her: "I think you're still weak so it's best to have some soup and milk then drink the medicine Jules gave you yesterday and everything will turn out just fine". He put the tray down on the table next to her bed and brought his face closer to her, his forehead touched her: "It seems like your temperature has gone down a bit. You were terribly hot last night!" Sakura raised a brow at him "How do you know? Did you stay here the whole night?" He shook his head and trailed his lips down to her nose then to her red cherry lips: "Not really. I just happened to pass by this morning and nearly fainted because you had a high fever. You made me worry, Princess. Now eat this and rest!" he ordered.

**~oOo~**

Meilin was walking down the hallway to Sakura's room when she suddenly heard a familiar voice from her room. She quickly hid herself away from Syaoran's view, peeking inside. She froze seeing Syaoran gently kissed her angel on the forehead, trailed down to her nose and finally rested on her lips before making its way to her collarbones. Meilin gasped, tried to hide her breath. She stood outside the room silently for a while then with the same silence as she came, she went back to the living room on first floor, her lips curved up into a smile: "He's finally found a girl. From the way it looks, he's so into her!"

**~oOo~**

At first, just like Meilin, the Black Wolves were really surprised to hear the news that their leader and a newbie, who was another leader. Who had gone through enough hardships that a girl could take, was going out. And from the bottom of their hearts, they all cheered for the couple. They were glad that Syaoran could finally forget the past and was able to fall in love again. Despite all he had gone through. For more than a week later, the Wolves have gotten used to having Sakura as their Mistress. Seeing Syaoran always with her. Helping her and cared for her made them feel that this time, he's found the right woman for him. And he took her really serious. Evidently he didn't meet another girls, he was more gentle and caring. He seemed to have turned into more of a young man in love than anything before.

It was a beautiful Sunday, when Sakura's health condition was a lot better that she received a phone call from her best friend, Tomoyo. She reached for her cell on the table nearby. It was the emergency numbers that only a few people know about. Before she could even touch it, a strong hand took it and gave it to her: "Don't try too hard, Princess. I'm always here incase you need me, you know?" Syaoran bent down and gave her a quick kiss before pointed to the cell phone in her hands: "Aren't you listening to it?" Sakura blushed and hurriedly answered the call.

It had been nearly a month and she still couldn't get used to his touch, especially his kisses: "Moshi moshi, who's this?" From the other line came a familiar voice: "Oh thank God, thank God! Where have you been all this time? I can't seem to find you anywhere, I couldn't even reach you and I don't know why but I got a really bad feeling about this. Where are you? What happened? Can we meet now?" Sakura bit her lips, "My phone was being repaired all this time and I was warned not to bury my head into work so I was forbidden to touch my phone... I'm so sorry, but you don't have to worry anymore. I'm with the Wolves. Everything turned out just fine. And I don't think that I can meet you right now, but I'll call you as soon as I can" She paused for a while before continued: "Is something wrong? You don't seem like the normal you." Tomoyo hesitated for a moment. She sighed: "I think I am just being paranoid. I don't know if it was just me or there were people following me for a while. I just got the feeling, nothing's important." Sakura looked up at Syaoran, who was still listening to the conversation carefully: "Where are you? Are you in Beijing? Hong Kong? How long has you had that feeling?" She heard Tomoyo's voice: "I'm not sure, for about more than 2 weeks. I'm in Beijing now, looking for you. Where are you Sakura? Please meet me, I'm really worried about you, Sak."

Sakura hesitated then nodded in agreement: "Ok. I'm in Japan. But I can fly there, tell me your ad...-" The phone was taken off her hand. She quickly looked after the hand that took her cell away: "Syaoran, give me back my phone! It's Tomoyo! I think she's in danger. Give it back!" She started trying to stand on her own feet when Syaoran pushed her back to her chair and brought her phone up to his ear, then said in a cold and dangerous voice: "If you want to see your friend that much, come and get her. She's injured, do you think I would just simply let my leader go to Beijing in this kind of health condition?" Still one hand on her shoulders, he nodded: "Ok, when you arrive, give me a call, I'll send someone there to get you. For now, go pack you stuff and leave her alone. She needs to rest." With that, he shut her phone. Sakura looked at him with wide eyes: "What are you doing? I'm having a feeling that the Red Lions is following her, knowing that she's my best friend! What if someone followed her to this place and tries to harm her after they know I am still alive?" Syaoran looked at her calmly and stopped her with his kiss: "You don't have to worry. I'll make sure no one can follow her. And no one, definitely, no one can touch my Princess!"

**~oOo~~oOo~**

**A/N: I think this chapter really have some kind of developments that you guys wanted^^ Most of you would be glad that I let Syaoran open his heart for Sakura to step in. Together, can they figure everything out? What will happen to Shenhua and Tomoyo? Can Meilin save her sister before too late? **

**Things will be revealed in a few more chapters! **

**Love**

**Crystal Rose**


	16. Chapter 16: Reunion

**A/N: I bet you would love how things developed in this chapter (but not with my working speed though). Things are turning out quite well for every characters, seems like they're enjoying their lives^^**

**Happy reading! **

**This chapter has been beta-ed by: yingfa07**

* * *

**Chapter 16:** A New Solution

Sakura was anxious as she just wouldn't stop opening and tightened her grip; pick up her phone at least twice every minute; and her body was tense, sweat rolling down from her forehead. Not far from her was Syaoran standing next to the cupboard, his eyes never left her. Suddenly, the phone in her hand rang impatiently. Sakura quickly brought it up to her ears, "Tomoyo? Have you arrived?" She asked worriedly as Syaoran walked closer to her. Sakura then nodded, "Okay, stay there. I'll have someone sent to you now." She shut off her phone and talked to Syaoran "She's in Japan!" He nodded his head and pulled out his phone, "Eli, remember the girl in the picture I showed you last time? She is at the airport. I want you to bring her to us safe and sound. Make sure there's no followers." He ordered. Sakura was pleased and assured. She knew that she could trust Eriol. She stood up from her chair and hugged him, buried her head into his chest. He kissed her hair gently:

"Don't worry, Cherry. You'll meet her in no time."

**~oOo~**

Eriol drove his black Porsche along the road to the airport. He wondered who that girl was and why she was so important as for him to go pick her up. He parked his car outside in the parking lot and walked inside the airport and headed to the gate, where people were gathering to wait for their families and friends. He started his search for the beautiful girl that he'd seen in the picture Syaoran showed him. That was when he spotted her. His breath was nearly taken away because of her breathtaking beauty. She was tall and slim; she has an angelic face and a pair of big innocent violet eyes. It seemed that the picture couldn't describe all of her beauty. He started walking toward her...

Tomoyo waited impatiently in front of the airport gate. She couldn't wait to be able to meet Sakura - her best friend. Then she suddenly felt someone was behind her, looking at her. She turned around... Immediately, she was drawn into the deep midnight eyes of the man before her. She froze for a few seconds before getting back to her normal self. She gave out her hand with a charming smile. "Nice to meet you. I'm Daidouji Tomoyo. And you must be Li Syaoran, I guess?" The handsome young man laughed out loud. "Oh, please. Do I look like a cold-hearted, scary, attractive monster?"

"Well... Cold-hearted, scary? No. But Attractive? You got me!" Tomoyo joked. But even though, she didn't deny that she was attracted to him. Some how... Tomoyo brought up her hand and pulled her hair to one side. "So may I know your identity, sir?"

"Hiragizawa Eriol. Please to meet a lovely lady like you, Daidouji-san." He hold her hand and kissed it. Tomoyo blushed. "Call me Tomoyo is okay?"

"If so, call me Eriol" He smiled and winked, "Sakura asked me to go get you. She wants to make sure that you're safe. So, here I am, waiting for you and taking you to her place. Please follow me. We'll have a short drive together." He smiled gently and took her luggage skillfully make a way for her among the sea of people. Tomoyo followed him her eyes never leaved his long back as she could see every muscles of his back and his shoulders when he moved. They stopped in front of his car as Eriol put away her luggage and opened the door for her to get in. Sitting next to Eriol, Tomoyo couldn't seem to take her mind off him. Whenever she thought he didn't know, she quickly took a glance at him by the corner of her eyes. She felt like she could sit there with his deep blue eyes, those elegant features of his face and his masculine scent forever.

"You have been looking at me for some reason. What's the problem?" His playful voice echoed in his car, made Tomoyo startled. He was still looking at the road, not at her. She blushed and turned her head away. "No. It's nothing. I'm just wondering what kind of person are you. That's all" She explained lubberly. She heard Eriol's voice, which was a bit disappointed "Really? Too bad, I thought that at least I must have left some kind of impression on you." He smirked knowingly his eyes never leaved the highway.

**~oOo~**

They stopped in front of a traditional Japanese club called Yakiniku Sakura. Eriol helped Tomoyo get out of his car and led her into the lobby. Two men were there ready to take them upstairs. Tomoyo walked after Eriol when her heart was beating fast because of the desire to see her best friend. Alive. She saw Eriol stopped in front of a large door with two guards outside. Eriol nodded with them "Hi dude! Is Sakura here? Takashi" The guy named Takashi looked at her curiously for a quick moment then he smiled "She's here inside this room. This is that special girl?" Eriol nodded and pushed the door slide opened and stepped aside. Leaving Eriol behind, she stepped inside. Tomoyo nearly stop breathing. Before her was her best friend, Sakura. She was sitting on the wooden behind a large table with tea prepared. She looked still the same, except for being a little more mature and exhausted than the last time she saw her. Tomoyo couldn't hold back and ran to hug her friend "Sakura! Oh, thank God, thank God! You're safe. I was so worry. Please don't just suddenly disappear. I was really scared." She broke out crying, her face buried in Sakura's shoulders. Sakura patted her friend back.

"Calm down girl. I'm here, safe and sound. Still alive and very happy what are you crying for?" Tomoyo sniffled then she used her hand to wipe the tears away, she looked at Sakura. "Yeah, you're right. At least you're safe. For now." Sakura shook her head and hugged her again. Only then did she realize beside Sakura, there were two other people in that same room. A girl was standing in the darkest corner of the room. She stood there, silent as a statue. Her face was hidden behind the darkness. The other one was a young man with messy chestnut brown hair, a pair of arrogant, cold, piercing amber eyes, even the delicate features on his face made him more distant. He sat next to the glass door to the balcony, smoking.

Found out what Tomoyo was looking at, Sakura smiled and called, "Oh, come on Mei, you're scaring her. Stop standing there with that kind of dangerous pose." Tomoyo heard a small chuckle as the girl she noticed before walked to the light. That was a tall, slim, elegant girl with a pair of ruby eyes burning with flames. She combed her long black hair with her hand then smiled politely. "Hello, sorry if I scared you, it's a habit. Anyway, I'm Li Meilin. You must be Tomoyo right? That guy over there, yup! That stupid scary guy, he is Li Syaoran, this little lady guardian" Meilin pointed at Syaoran and grinned. Tomoyo took a glance at Sakura to see her blush before turned her attention to Syaoran. "Uhm... Nice to meet you, Li-san." He didn't reply.

Sakura secretly gave Meilin some signals, Meilin understood right away. She winked and talked without making any sound, "You own me this time, m' lady!" Then she walked over to Syaoran, pulled him up and dragged him behind her while walking to the front door. "Leave them alone, will you?"

"What? You're so annoying, let me go, Mei!" He commanded in an angry tone and used his strength to hold back. Meilin immediately turned back and glared at him, she raised her voice "Stop being so freaking stubborn! They need some privacy! Now, will you?" She'd let him go, her hand on her waist, her foot tapped, not very patient. Syaoran looked at her, thinking then he ran his hand through his messy hair while grumbled, "Fine! Whatever you want troublesome lady." He walked pass Meilin in a not very happy mood, out of the room and disappeared, which only made them feel easier to breath.

Sakura smiled to thank Meilin when she also walked out and closed the door politely, left them a private space. She held Tomoyo's hands in her to assure her "It's ok here. You can tell me about what happened to you all this time." Tomoyo nodded. She bit her lower lip nervously. Tears started to roll down her cheek "I don't know what to do anymore! I'm sick of this! After the last time I saw you when Yukito called you. I couldn't get in contact with you. I was started to worried. I knew that something had definitely happened to you but there was nothing I could do since your world is a world that I can't enter. I wanted to find you but I didn't know where to start. I only kept on finding about you and since that was the only thing I could do at that time." She sighed heavily.

"After for about a week, there were people coming to my house and asking me about you, your whereabouts, what I am to you, etc... I answered with care because I didn't want them to get suspicious. Still, it seemed like they didn't believe a single thing I told them. Just so, two days later, I started to feel that someone was stalking me everywhere. Then a few days later, when I came home from work, I found my house messed up as if there was a burglary but I knew better. I knew that it definitely had something to do with you missing. The rest you'd know. I managed to contact you and here you are, safe and sound; and alive, of course!" Tomoyo used a tissue to dry her tears. She had calmed down even though she still looked a little bit nervous. Sakura touched her hands gently. "It's gonna be alright. I'll talk to Syaoran to see if there is anything we can do to keep you safe here. I don't want to lose you, ever! For now, I think you need a rest. It's been a hard time for you. Wait for me here." Sakura ordered then she stood up and went out. Syaoran was standing in front of the door, waiting for her "Everything's okay, princess?"

"I guess, except for I'm worried about her safety and all. She needs a place to stay and someone to protect her. Maybe...maybe we could initiate her?" Sakura asked hopefully. Syaoran's eyes became dull all of a sudden. He frowned and said in a harsh tone" No! Definitely no! I don't like taking risk. If I don't know her well, there's no way I'll let her in and do whatever she please!" Sakura startled. She couldn't imagine he would get mad at her over such thing.

"I know her for all my life! If you can trust me, you can trust her! Why don't you try open your heart a little bit? I can't see the different between us, two ordinary girls." She said sarcastically. This time, Syaoran nearly exploded. "You know nothing about us wolves! You know nothing about all what I'd done to stand firm in this world! You can't just tell me what to do because you think that it's the right thing. You still haven't learned anything all this time? I'm the leader, I don't need anyone to tell me to do anything. Remember it!" He angrily turned on his heels and walked away, left Sakura behind. As he came across Eriol at the corner of the hall, he told him coldly. "You go take care of that young lady. I don't want Sakura to mess everything up because of her. Watch her carefully."  
Eriol looked at him until he's gone out of sight then sighed. _Something must have gotten between them_. He thought.

Just as he thought, when he arrived, there stood Sakura with an angry face. She pouted as he walked closer. "I just don't understand him no more. Of course I understand his hardship but at least he has to think about me even just a little bit. I just want my friend to be safe, nothing more nothing less. Why did he have to make such a big fuss over it?" Eriol tried to sooth her down. "Calm down, m'lady! As a leader, the lives of not only him, but everyone else are lying in his hands. In order to survive in this world, he must be extremely cautious. I hope you can understand." He stopped for a moment then continued talking, this time with a more cheerful tone. "You can count on me, m'lady. Actually, Syaoran does care about your friend, Tomoyo. He asked me to take care of her and protect her from any danger so you don't have to worry anymore. Leave everything up to me."

**~oOo~**

Eriol stopped in front of a small house not very far from the city centre. He walked out and opened the passenger's door for Tomoyo. When she stood before the front door, he bowed politely. "Welcome to my secret hideout. Well... not really secret but..." He left the sentence unfinished with a big grin. Tomoyo giggled and smiled gratefully.

"I just need a place to stay. This is too much of your kindness."

"Nothing is too much for such a lovely lady. C'mon, come here and I'll show you around. The house will be a bit inconvenient for a lady like you since it has no servants or butler. But for your sake, we cannot let anyone else other than us know that you're here in Japan." He explained. Tomoyo nodded understanding. "I understand. It's okay, I can do everything myself. It's just a little lonely here. Please come over when you have time and bring Sakura with you if you can."

"I promise I will." He smiled charmingly then started showing her the way. It was a small house with two stories contained a living room, a dinning room combined with a kitchen on the first floor and two bedrooms and two bathrooms on the second floor. After showing her around all the rooms, he stopped at the bigger bedroom and turned back to look at her. He winked, "This is the most important thing that I'd love to show you." As he said, he turned around, his hand reached to the box hung on the wall. Inside it was a complicated remote control. With just a few pressing and typing, the light flashed and every doors as well as windows closed immediately, cells fell down from the ceiling, took away every exits of the enemies.

"Cool, huh?" Eriol asked with a proud tone. Tomoyo was fully amazed with the security system of the house. She whispered. "Unbelievable. It's just simply amazing! You created this?"

"Yup, that's me! Oh, by the way, are you hungry?" He changed the subject all of a sudden. It took Tomoyo a few second to take her eyes off the security door to reply. "I'm afraid I am."

"Great! Let's head to the kitchen. I'll cook, as a gift for a new friend!" He smiled innocently like a child. The kitchen, as she was shown, was a small lovely room with many different kinds of appliances for cooking, a perfect place for Tomoyo.

"You know how to cook?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, can't I?" He answered with a question while sticking his head inside the fridge. A minute later, he poked his head out. "Got the perfect ingredients. But it'll take time can you wait? Sorry but I want this meal to be perfect for you" He blinked. Tomoyo laughed out loud. "Alright. I'll wait, as long as you promise you won't disappoint me."

"I won't. Trust me!" He winked.

...

Tomoyo looked at the candlelight dinner without blinking. This man surprised her twice in a row.

"Wow..."

"So? How's my work? I did a great job, didn't I?" Eriol chuckled. "It's fantastic! Splendid! I can't believe you can make so many recipes in such time!" She eyed the strawberry, spinach and almond salad; shrimp campi; ravioli baked; champagne etc… She couldn't figure out how had he done all that in just a few hours.

"It's a little talent of mine. Well, what are we waiting for? Hope you have a good meal, m'lady!"

**~oOo~**

Past midnight, Sakura heard a small car engine sound went off then the front door slammed shut. Then she heard footsteps walked upstairs, along the hallway, stopped for a second in front of her bedroom door then kept on walking. There was only the sound of his door opened and shut. Sakura lied on her bed for a little while then she kicked the blanket aside and quickly went out of her room, walked up to his door. She turned the knob. His door wasn't locked. She hesitated then opened the door and stepped inside. There stood Syaoran out at the balcony, smoking, his back turned to her. With the wind howled around him, twirled the curtain around his beautiful figure, he looked lonely. Sakura walked closer to him step by step and held him from behind, her face buried in his back.

"I'm sorry." She murmured. She heard him sigh heavily then tossed his cigarette into the illuminating blue water of the swimming pool, turned back and hugged her close to his chest. "I can't do what you ask me to, I hope you understand" Sakura remained silent and hugged him tighter, buried her face deeper into his chest, searching for his warmth. Having realized that Sakura was shivering, Syaoran held her closer while walked to an armchair far from the balcony, sat down and let her sit on his lap. A few minutes later, when her breathing became slower, he lifted her up and laid her down on his bed. He used the blanket to cover her body and smiled gently. "Goodnight, my princess" He turned back and walked away, before a small voice stopped him. "Is that all? I'm waiting for a kiss!" He looked at her with wide eyes then chuckled and walked closer to her. The moonlight scattered behind his back brought him a mysterious aura. He bent down. "You've awake since when? Is it because I was so attractive that you couldn't sleep without me?" He brushed his lips against her ears, forced her to open her eyes.

"Stop it!" Syaoran chuckled and stopped, then kissed her. A few second later, Sakura started kissing him back passionately. Without breaking the kiss, he set his whole body on her and slid his hands on her shoulders, pulled the sleeping dress off her as she helped him unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor. Her hands took off his belt and pant professionally that made him hurt for a second because the thought of what she must really had been through all those days. But before he could think any further, her hand slid into his boxer and stopped everything wandering on his mind at that moment. He moaned slightly then glided his hands on her firm breast, her slim waist and stopped at her hips. His lips moved to her chin, down to her neck, her collarbones and back to lick her neck. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him closer. His breath lingered on her when he bent down and took one nipple into his hot wet mouth. Sakura moaned as she gasped and longed for him. "Syaoran..." She groaned in ecstasy. The feeling of his name from her mouth was so sweet that he couldn't take it anymore. They've been longing for each other far too long to wait any longer. He pressed his lips against her as he went inside her...

**~oOo~**

Sakura opened her eyes, only to realize that next to her was the prince charming that she's always been dreaming of. She looked at his face, from his closed eyes with long thick eyelashes to his delicate nose and his sexy lips... brought back the feeling of those lips pressing against... "If you keep on staring at me, I don't think I'll ever be able to go back to sleep" His eyes flashed open. Sakura blushed. She started to remember the night before. Syaoran was skillful on bed, not that she was surprise he was a ladies' man after all.

She turned her head away to break eye contact with him and to chill down. She heard him chuckled then she felt his body weight and his warmth on her as he bent down and turned her face to him. "Don't dodge my eyes. Good morning. Is all I wanted to say. Go take a shower and I'll wait for you." Sakura blushed. She pushed him off her then wrapped the drape around her body and kicked the blanket over his head. Syaoran quickly pulled it out just in time to see the image of her back behind the bathroom's door. Syaoran chuckled as he got off the bed, collected his clothes off the floor and walked to the bookcase near the balcony. He put his hand on the wall next to the bookcase and used his strength to push it back. With a "click" and a graceful moment, the wall was slid open under his hand. Deep inside the hole of that the wall there was a bullet proof and sound proofed glass door. He entered the password to open it then walked inside. The glass door quickly slammed shut behind his back.

...

Sakura wrapped a towel around her body and stepped out of the bathroom, water dripped from her hair. She looked around the empty room, confused. She remembered Syaoran said that he would wait for her. Used another towel to dry her hair, she decided to get back to her room first. Her room was just as messy as she left it the night before. Sakura slightly blushed as she kicked the door close and walked to her bed as a shadow attacked from behind her back. Sakura immediately turned around to fight back as she brought her hands up to defend. But the enemy wasn't any ordinary person as both of her hands were caught in his. A pair of hot wet lips captured her lips. Syaoran hugged her closer to him, attacked her mouth with his active tongue and played with hers. Sakura pushed him back, breathed heavily and asked, "How come…? How could you get in? My door is locked automatically you can't get in!" She heard him chuckled as he leaned on the wall. "I got my ways around here you know. In this house, there's nothing I can't do." He winked attractively as he eyed her from head to toe.

Now that Sakura has become calmer, she realized that she was wrapping only a towel around her body, and there stood Syaoran who also seemed to have just walked out of the bathroom half-naked, water dripped from his hair, left trail on his shoulders, down to his chest then to his abs. Sakura blushed and turned away, her back faced him. She tried to calm herself down by making bed. "Why are you in here? You should have told me to go back to my room for a bath if you want…" Syaoran chuckled and hugged her from behind.

"The problem is... I don't" He whispered against her ear, and kissed her neck gently. Before she could react, he let her go and headed for the door. "I'm going downstairs for breakfast, come with me?"

"You go first, I'll come later" She replied. After he had went down, Sakura let out a relief breath. Being near him was way too far out of her control. She's afraid she might fall deeper for him, which was a thing she certainly didn't want at that moment, since he was too complicated, not to mention he was also her boss. But deep inside, she got a feeling that it was too late to stay away from him.

**~oOo~**

Eriol walked out of his Porsche and closed the door. He walked into the kitchen to see the room was crowded with BW's members. He dropped the car's key on the kitchen table and took him a glass of lemonade.

"Look who has just arrived? Having had too much fun and forgot the way home?" Eriol turned back and raised his glass. "Good morning, lady! What are you mad for?" He eyed Meilin through the glass while drinking.

"I'm not mad, just a little worried for that young lady. Who know what you might have done to her. Did you?" Eriol nearly spurted the amount of lemonade he has just drunk. "I did nothing! Stop imagining things. I'm a reliable man, ya' know?" Meilin snorted. "As if." She walked to him and get her some breakfast herself.

"So, how was everything? What kind of person is she? Do you get on well with her?" Eriol leaned on the kitchen table, looked at her plate listless. "Tomoyo is kind, sympathetic and understanding. She is also a good cooker and a very creative person. She is friendly and has a good sense of humor. Overall, I see nothing bad in her! We got along quite well last night, it was fun indeed." Realized that Meilin was silent, he looked up at her face. She was eyeing him suspiciously. "You like her, don't you?" Eriol looked puzzled as he stared into his empty glass.

"Well... one day can tell nothing." He put his glass into the sink and walked pass her to the stairs. "I'm taking a nap. A sleepless night guard for that young lady is enough to kill me." He quickly walked up the stairs. Meilin stood still, her foot tapped on the floor.

"Dodging the questions huh? I see..."

* * *

**A/N: Is a blooming friendship or something more than that in between Eriol and Tomoyo? Are their lives really that peaceful? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you like it!**

**Please Read n Review to tell me ur opinions.**

**Love**

**Crystal Rose**


	17. Chapter 17: Meilin To The Rescue

**A/N: NEW CHAPTER ARRIVAL!**

I can see what your reactions would be like when you're done reading my latest work.

Some might hate me and feel like it's unbelivable...

Even though, I still hope you'll have fun reading it.

Follow the adventure of SS!

The chapter starts from...NOW!

**This chapter has been beta-ed by: **yingfa07

* * *

**Chap 17: Meilin to the rescue**

A week later...  
Syaoran put his arms around Sakura's slim waist as he pulled her in closer:  
- Your birthday is going to be in a few days. You want to put Tomoyo up in your guest list? - Sakura looked at him with wided-eyes,:  
- No way! You're really gonna let me invite her? Of course I'd glad to do so! It's my birthday, I want to have my cousin by my side. I bet she would love to hear this. I'm calling her! - Syaoran glanced at her and winked:  
- Eriol might also want to hear this - He laughed - Maybe I should tell him, or maybe I should surprise him?  
Sakura smiled devilishly but then she simply decided:  
- Well, don't be like that. Give him time to prepare to get himself perfected.  
- As you wish, lady! - He kissed her then let her go to call Tomoyo. Sakura didn't have to wait long until the call was answered:  
- Moshi moshi, Tomoyo's speaking!  
- Good morning Tomoyo! Guess what? My birthday is coming soon, and I'll be really happy to see you here with me. And I bet Eriol will, too - She grinned. She could imagined Tomoyo blushing at the other line when she stuttered:  
- Nonsense! - She scolded - What are you talking about? Anyway, I'll definitely come over, and maybe, I mean definitely I'll bring you some clothes that you will definitely like! - She changed the topic. Sakura sweat-dropped:  
- Uhm... Tomoyo? Why is there too much 'will' and 'definitely'? You know that I, well... I mean, I don't think... -  
- Oh, come on, I have a lot of free time which I used for making dresses and clothes for you. And I don't think there is anyone can make my clothes look marvelous on them other than you. - Tomoyo said excitedly.  
- Well, I don't know. It's been a long time...- Sakura hesitated. She wasn't into clothes as much as Tomoyo.  
- Then it's time for you to go back to your glory. Don't worry. You've grown up, and so my style will change for you, no need to worry. And no BUT! It's decided. Announce me about the details later, I've found myself something to look forward to. I'm off to prepare for your clothes now. See ya'! - With that, she hung up. Sakura sighed:  
- Oh dear... What could be worse than a persistent cousin?

**~oOo~**  
Tomoyo was putting everything she had prepared into her bags when the security system reported that someone was standing at the front door. She turned back to the camera and found a relief that it was Eriol. She rushed down stairs to open the door for him and greeted cheerfully:  
- Hi Eriol! What bring you here? - She opened the door wider for him to get inside. Eriol shrugged:  
- Sakura asked me to come get you. You're ready yet? - Tomoyo then quickly rushed back upstairs  
- Nearly. Wait for a sec, I'll be back in a second. - A minute later, Eriol saw her ran down with a suitcase in her hands. He stood up and walked over to her:  
- Here, let me take it for you. - He smiled gently - And let's go, seems like Sakura can't wait to get to see you again…- He closed the door behind her back and led her to his car.

Eriol was driving while talking to Tomoyo:  
- So how was your week? I was so busy that I couldn't come to pay you a visit, sorry. - He smiled and apologized sincerely.  
- Oh no, please don't apology. I know you got work to do, don't waste your time bothering about me. -She looked a little bit puzzled. Eriol noticed the look on her face and laughed:  
- Don't be silly. Spending time with you is just wonderful. I like talking to you. It's been a long time since I have someone who understands me so much.  
- Is that so? Then I would be glad to have another person consider me as his friend. Making friends has always been a pleasure of mine. - Eriol chuckled then asked:  
- This is the first time coming to Syaoran's house. How do you feel? - Tomoyo put a finger on her lips:  
- Nothing in particular. I'm happy to get the chance to come over to my friend's place. Even though Li-san does look a little cold in the outside, I think he actually is a good person, and have a sweet side of him. I believe so, don't mind me - She smiled gently.  
- You bet! For someone who has only met him once, you do have a pair of sharp eyes - Eriol laughed - Syaoran, indeed, is a shy guy. It took him a pretty long time before he admitted his feelings for her. Anyway, this time, I'll show you around and introduce you to everybody in the gang. I bet they'll like you and soon you'll learn to like them too. We're not cold-hearted monster you know.  
- Well, from the look of Sakura, I don't think she will bear living with 'cold-hearted monsters', no? And also from my point of view, gangsters like you and Li-san? My pleasure meeting you. - Eriol took a glance at her then chuckled.  
- Trust me, It's my pleasure to meet you, too.

**~oOo~**  
Sakura got out of her bathroom, dried her hair with a towel. She couldn't believe that it had been nearly two years since she left home to stay with the gang and this very night, she'd soon turn into 20. She remembered having to celebrate her birthday alone when she was staying with the Red Lions and the overwhelming feeling that took over her that night. She felt scared, lonely, and she missed her dad, missed Tomoyo, and missed the Wolves. But now, everything has come to an end. She no longer had to suffer the pain anymore. She had finally found herself a place to call home.  
Suddenly a knock on the door cut off her thoughts. "Come in" She said with the closed door. Tomoyo burst in like a blast of wind:  
- Sakuraaa! It's so good to see you again! - Tomoyo hugged her tightly. Sakura grinned:  
- In case you forgot, we've just met 2 days ago, at your place, for the last preparation for my dress, remember? - Tomoyo bent down and opened her suitcase:  
- Just pretend that I forgot. I've had everything in place. All you gotta do now is try this on. - She pulled out a beautiful white strapless dress and urged Sakura to try on.

With the help of Tomoyo, the dress was quickly put on Sakura and showed its owner talent. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. The dress tightened around her body on the top to the hips then flew freely from her hips to her bottom, covered the whole ground from her heels. There was a rosy pink belt made of silk wrapped around her waist, set of its slimness. The flowing part of the dress was made softened with long folds. She looked elegant and delicate in the dress. Tomoyo smiled proudly of her work. She walked over to Sakura, pulled her hair up into a bun then put a pink rose on.  
- There. You look perfect, gorgeous, stunning, outstanding, marvelo...-  
- Stop there, Tomoyo! Stop complimenting me - Sakura blushed. Even though she had to admit, the dress did work its magic on her. Tomoyo giggled:  
- Ok, fine. Just remember, you're the star of the night. Oh, somebody's knocking. I'll go get the door! - Tomoyo ran to open the door only to see Syaoran standing there.  
- Li-san - She greeted - Good time! Sakura's done with her changing. Please, do come in. I'll leave you guys some privacy - She smiled sweetly and went out, leaving Syaoran at the doorway.  
He heard Sakura's voice inside her room:  
- Tomoyo? Who is that? - Didn't hear her friend answer, Sakura ran out to the door to see. As she looked at Syaoran's face, she quickly hid away behind the corner - Syaoran? What are you doing here? - Syaoran looked at her with wide eyes for a second then as if he's just waken up, he cleared his throat and stepped toward her:  
- Just wanna see how things are prepared. Seem like Tomoyo did a good job on you. - He grinned and eyed her from head to toe: "Maybe I did a right thing to have her here with you. You look stunning. - He lifted her hand up and kissed it:  
- Now, may I take you, my princess, downstairs? - She giggled:  
- Sure!

**~oOo~**  
Sakura went to where Meilin was standing, seeing that she was a little lonely in such a night. Sakura patted on her shoulder:  
- What's wrong? - Meilin startled and drove her eyes away from whatever she was staring at that moment. Sakura looked at the place she was looking at a minute ago, which was the place Eriol and Tomoyo standing.  
- Hey, don't tell me you're jealous... aren't you? - Sakura raised a brow. Just as she thought, Meilin denied it right away:  
- No way in hell! What are you thinking?  
- Well, I'm thinking that you might have a thing for Eli - Sakura winked. - Tell me.  
- You're gotta be kidding me! I don't like him at all, c'mon! - Meilin lifted her glass up to her lips, said with an annoyed tone.  
- Sorry, sorry. You don't like him. Don't like at all - Sakura agreed with her while still laughing hard. Meilin glared at her angrily then turned on her heels and walked away.

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her body before she looked up at Syaoran's face and grinned:  
- Why do I get the feeling that... Wait, what happened? - She stopped immediately when she realized something wrong must have happened since Syaoran looked pretty serious.  
- Sorry but, I think it's time to end the party, announce everyone to go to my study room! I'll make my way there first! - With a kiss on her lips, he went upstairs and disappeared. Sakura frowned. It was her birthday after all. Couldn't he push his work aside for just one night? Sakura sighed and cleared her throat:  
- Announcement from the Leader...-

**~oOo~**  
Meilin was standing outside, in the garden when she felt somebody tap on her shoulder:  
- Go inside. Syaoran wanted to see us. It seems he has something to say to call off the party like that...- Eriol put his arm around her shoulder and led her inside to the lobby. Meilin frowned. She pushed his arm off and quickly walked pass him.

When they went into Syaoran's study room, there were quite a number of members had gathered. At the back of the room, behind the oak desk, was Syaoran, his gaze went directly to Meilin the moment she stepped in.  
- Meilin, listen: Your sister has been found, alive. I was able to locate the place she has been trapped into. These are the guys that will tag along with us in order to rescue Shenhua. Because her condition is very critical, I suggest we should take our leave as soon as possible. You guys go back to your room, pack your things. Our private jet is waiting outside. I'll give you guys ten minutes to prepare everything. Go now! - Immediately, after Syaoran's command, everybody rushed out of the room to pack their back.  
The only left was Meilin. Syaoran raised a brow at her:  
- You're not going to rescue Shenhua and bring her back? Then why aren't you leaving? - He frowned. Meilin looked puzzled as she lower her head to hide her feeling:  
- How come...? I thought that you guys have already given up on her... you and Eriol.  
Syaoran's lips formed a smile as he go across the room to her side and patted her head:  
- Silly! How can I give up on my own cousin? She is also my sister, after all. And you think that we didn't notice? You have been worrying about that haughty, indecent girl from the very moment we brought Sakura back alive. But still, you didn't say a thing. That's why I've had my people investigated and located her whereabouts. Now, we've found her, so it's time for actions. Be strong! Go back to your room right now! You have less than five minutes to get to the jet! - Meilin nodded and left his room.

From outside of the room, came Sakura, her worried eyes gazed upon him:  
- What about me? - Syaoran simply shook his head:  
- I want you to stay here, safe and sound in this house, waiting for our return. It's better for you this way. - He heard her sigh heavily:  
- I think so, too. I should stay with Tomoyo. I don't expect anyone other than me protecting her without fully know whether I could trust them or not.- Syaoran patted her head and smiled:  
- I understand. You should be cautious with everything while I'm not here. Don't trust anyone. I'll be back as soon as possible, don't worry - Sakura didn't say a word and leaned on him, her eyes looked out of the window, to somewhere far far away. Syaoran also kept silence as he put his chin on her head. Suddenly, his phone rang. Syaoran took a quick glance at the screen and kissed Sakura:  
- It's time for me to go. Take care! - Then he rushed out of the room, leaving Sakura standing behind.

Sakura walked to the window and looked down. Only when the jet disappeared did she return to her room.

**~oOo~**  
After a few hours flying across the country to Beijing, their private jet landed on a land not very far from the Red Lions but deep in the jungle. They supposed that nobody could see them, but it appeared that they were wrong. Terribly wrong. Right after they got out and settled their army, they were surrounded by a large group of the Red Lions members. Leading them was no one other than Yukito.  
- Long time no see, Little Wolf - He smiled but his eyes didn't. Syaoran stepped up in front of his crew, asked calmly:  
- How do you know that we are here?  
- The news Shenhua is still alive has been leaked out, what else would you do if it is not trying to rescue her? - Yukito's eyes darkened. Syaoran glared at him:  
- Even though, I don't believe that you can catch us here just with that little guess.- Yukito eyed him carefully then burst out laughing: "Do you really want to know? That will only make you more pitiful than you already are. - Looking at his face, he said slowly - BUT, I don't think you will get out of this place alive, so maybe I'll spill out a little. How about I start with my source of info? Your member told me. _She_ leaked the info out, and told me right after you took off. Of all people you trust, who do you think _she_ is? - Yukito purposely raised his voice. Syaoran's face turned blue as he watched Yukito's expression. He showed nothing, but Syaoran knew he was an expert in lying, so he had to be cautious:  
- What are you trying to suggest? - Yukito shrugged:  
- I'm not suggesting anything, you know. I'm telling you exactly _who_ is betraying you!  
- And what's your motive for doing it?  
- I no longer have any use for _her_... And I simply believe that you can't go back alive - He laughed evilly. Syaoran crawled his hands into fists. Right when he was about to speak up, another voice stopped him:  
- Just tell us who is she. Stop wandering around, this is sickening me." Meilin raised her voice coldly. Yukito chuckled:  
- The lady isn't patient at all. Well then...The name's Cherry. In another word, Kinomoto Sakura."

Silence took place for a few seconds. Then the place exploded with curses from the Wolves. Syaoran raised his hand up to silent them, then smirked:  
- After all she has gone through to prove to us of her loyalty, do you think I'll believe what you have just said?  
- You believe it or not isn't my concern - Yukito chuckled, "But just for asking: why isn't she's _here_ with you? She is too scared of us, or is she staying home to make up another plan which she thinks would pleasure me? You told her to stay back or did she _willing_ to? Your life is all what I want, and now I've succeeded in luring you to my trap, she's of no use. So is Shenhua.- He smirked and pulled his cell out:  
- Get a room prepared for our guests. We're coming - He spoke into his phone as he put it into his pocket and turned on his heels.- Let's go! I don't have whole day. And don't try to do anything funny, my members aren't that stupid.

...

The Wolves were left with no choice but to follow the enemy. They decided to get into the building first, then they will try to find Shenhua. But they didn't have to waste effort, because when they entered the room, Shenhua was there, beaten up.  
- Meilin?- She looked surprised.- What are you doing here?  
Meilin was the first to react, she dashed to where her sister was when Yukito turned back immediately and kicked her out:  
- Not so fast, my lady. I know that you're not very patient, but this is way too impolite. At least wait until I allow you to move freely in this room.- He grabbed her neck and smirked. Syaoran growled:  
- Let her go.- Yukito glanced at him then let Meilin go. He smiled:  
- Better teach your sis a lesson of being polite, ya' know - He walked to Shenhua and lift her face up.  
- I left out her face. This beautiful face, I can't destroy...- He licked her ears as she turned away -...or can I? - He kicked her face, forced her to fall down onto the floor. Meilin's body trembled in anger. A warm hand suddenly held tightly onto her and Eriol's voice whispered against her ear:  
- Calm down. If you screw this up, we won't be able to save her. Calm down.- Meilin breathed in and stood still. Syaoran took a quick glance at her then walked up to Yukito. Xihu and Garret jumped to his side right away, but Yukito waved them back:  
- You want this lady? Take her!  
- Then you will kill us all?- Syaoran smirked knowingly. Yukito burst into laughter:  
- You know me so well. But, even if you don't, your life will end here, right now. I'm not stupid, I won't let you get away- As he stopped, the door slammed shut behind Syaoran's back. Now, they're trapped.

**~oOo~**  
Sakura looked at her laptop screen, a cold smile flashed over face as she typed on the keyboard. Tomoyo looked at her strangely: "What are you smiling about, Sakura?" Sakura startled and looked up, closed her laptop quickly and looked up:  
- Nothing. You haven't gone to bed yet?  
- I couldn't sleep. I have been sitting there the whole time, didn't you notice?- Tomoyo smiled. Sakura shook her head:  
- Sorry. It must be you're not familiar with this place. Then how about a little chat?

**~oOo~**  
Even though they tried not to show their expressions, the Wolves were a little nervous. They knew this time, maybe some of them won't be able to come back. Eriol eyed the whole room. Beside Yukito, Garret and Xihu were pulling out their weapons, ready for a bloody fight. Yukito's lips curved into a smile, as he said in a cold tone:  
- Kill them!- At the same time, Syaoran said through his gritted teeth:  
- Eriol, find a way to pull Shenhua to us when you can. Meilin, support him!- Then he threw himself out toward Yukito.  
Like a signal, the other members rushed into the fight as well. Before Eriol and Meilin managed to get to Shenhua's side, Xihu and Garret have stopped them. Garret smiled, his eyes twinkled:  
- Sorry, the entrance is opposite - Meilin went mad and aimed her fist at Garret without thinking. Garret dodged and grabbed her wrist, pulled her closer and gave her a punch in the stomach. Eriol glanced at them for a moment then kept on concentrating on the man in front of him.  
- Don't you worry about her?- Xihu asked sarcastically.  
- She can take care of herself. Right now, I only care about you - Eriol's eyes flashed with anger. Xihu chuckled and launched himself at him. Eriol was surprise by his speed and strength as he couldn't react and was locked up in Xihu's strong grip. Eriol elbowed him in his face and slid down quickly. He turned back immediately and blew a kick to his stomach. He reached for the knife in his belt and jumped above Xihu's head, aimed the knife at him. Xihu pulled his gun out to block the knife. Eriol looked at his gun with wide-opened eyes before he heard a gun shot and felt an unbearable pain.

Meilin winced because of the powerful punch. She back off a bit but Garret wouldn't let her go easily. He pulled her hair and shoved his knee in her stomach again. Before she could react, he slammed her head against the wall. He once again pulled her head close to him. Suddenly, she heard a loud gun shot and startled. Her eyes unconsciously drove to where Eriol was and nearly screamed out loud. Eriol was standing face to face with Xihu, his right hand soaked in blood. Fresh blood dripped from his shoulder, trailed down his hand to the floor. Meilin's body slight shook as she drove her eyes away from him and looked at Garret angrily:  
- Fuck you all!" She hit her head against his and slipped out of his grip. She twirled around, pulled out the daggers she'd carefully hid away when the Lions took the weapons from her and slit his throat. Garret startled and backed off a few steps, managed to dodge her attack. Meilin angrily threw another dagger at him but he bent down and rushed toward her. She stepped back then flipped on the air when they both heard the sound of the wind howling behind Garret. When he turned back, it was too late. The dagger pierced into his chest. Garret staggered. Blood. As red as rose. Dripped on the floor. Meilin looked at his figure slowly fall to the floor then at the direction came the dagger:  
- You did a good job, sis! - Meilin smiled, panted heavily. Opposite her was Shenhua. When Meilin realized that Shenhua had found a way to escape, she purposely missed Garret to distract him with hope that Shenhua would understand her. Luckily, she did. Meilin walked up to Shenhua:  
- Are you okay? From the impressive performance I've just seen, I guess you are okay than I thought.- Shenhua pointed at Eriol:  
- Hira... Eli, he's not okay at all. Go help him.- Meilin shook her head:  
- I can't. I have to protect you and try to get you out of here. This is our final goal. So under any circumstances, I'm not to leave your side.- Meilin said persistently.  
- But...- Shenhua looked at Eriol and frowned.  
Eriol had had a hard time fighting with Xihu when both his hand were still working. But now, with only one hand left, he looked like he was about to lose anytime soon. His attacks kept on being blocked or dodge. He was smart and quick so he didn't get any critical injuries other than the wound on his shoulder. Meilin found a relief when she saw Xihu's gun was cut into two. Even though, if that kept on going, Eriol won't be able to hold on. His speed became slower and his footsteps started to lose it's conscious.

Syaoran did a roundhouse kick, which Yukito dodged easily, and landed on his left foot. He looked up only to see a fist aiming at him. Syaoran bent backward and felt a knuckle swished past his nose. He slid to the other side of the room, to Yukito's back and quickly twirled around. Yukito jumped up and did a clockwise kick which flew straight to his face. He flew back and hit the wall hard. Leaving him no time to prepare himself, Yukito raised his gun up and aimed at Syaoran...  
- YUKITO-SAMA! _SHE_ SAID THAT THE COPS ARE COMING, WE MUST GO! AND QUICK! - Yukito startled and quickly put his gun away. He turned back and smirked:  
- You heard him? It's _her_! You're lucky today. I won't let you get away this easy next time - He eyed Shenhua - This time, you won.- He shouted out loud - Everybody, retreat! The cops are coming!  
Everyone stopped. The door suddenly opened and the Lions ran out of the room. Some of the members intended to chase after them but Syaoran stopped them:  
- Let them go! - He wiped the blood off his lips and walked to Eriol:  
- You lost too much blood. Fuck! Eli? Eli?- Syaoran shook Eriol violently but he had passed out. Syaoran pulled him up and ordered:  
- We're leaving. Quick! We must leave before the cops arrive - He looked back at Meilin - You're in charge of Shenhua. Let's go!

The gang ran out of the building and into the forest. Syaoran felt like every muscle of his was burning as he feared for the life of Eriol. Before they got to the jet, the police have arrived. Syaoran urged them to run faster. When the police began to search the forest, they've settled and ready to start the flight. The jet took off in front of the very eyes of the police and quickly disappeared into the sky.

* * *

**A/N: **So how are things going in your head? Some might want to kill me, though. Some of your unanswered questions might be answered in the next chapter, some might not. But the truth will be revealed in the very near future.

Please R&R to let me know your opinions!

Thanks for your supports.

CrystalRose


	18. Chapter 18: The Betrayal

**A/N: **Just after seven days and a new chapter has been released!

I'm having a few very important exams to take this week, so I guess it'll be at least another 2 weeks until I'm done with the next one.

Hope you're satisfied with my work.

Happy reading!

* * *

**Chap 19: The Betrayal**

While they were flying across the sea, there was a call to Syaoran on the hotline of the Wolves. Syaoran looked at Eriol, who was being treated at that moment and answered the phone, "Li's speaking!"

"Too formal, Syaoran. It's me, Hikaru!" Hikaru chuckled from the other line. Syaoran said in an annoyed tone, "Why are you calling me? How do you know I'm during a flight?" Hikaru laughed out loud, "Oh my, then who do you think just help you with the cops?" Syaoran answered him in silence.

"Hello? Syaoran? Still alive?"

"You... did you tell anyone about calling the cops?" He asked with a tense voice. On the other line, Hikaru's answer accidentally pierced into his heart: "I did. I told Sakura about the plan. It seemed like she was really glad to hear that I'm helping you out. So how's everything? Did everyone go back safe and sound? Why did you get yourselves into this mess? Looking for trouble isn't your style, Syaoran." Syaoran stood still. His head turned into a mess. He replied in a lifeless tone, "We're fine. I... am hanging up. I need to go!". He hung up quickly and froze at the spot.

_ ..._

_"I should stay with Tomoyo. I don't expect anyone other than me protecting her without fully know whether I could trust them or not"._

_ ..._

_"Your member told me. She leaked the info out, and told me right after you took off. Of all people you trust, who do you think she is?"_

_ ..._

_"You told her to stay back or did she willing to?"_

_ ..._

_"Well then... The name's Cherry. In another word, Kinomoto Sakura"_

_ ..._

_"YUKITO-SAMA! SHE SAID THAT THE COPS ARE COMING - "_

_ ..._

Every bit of the memories kept spinning in Syaoran's head. He was deep in thought and didn't notice Meilin was waving at him: "Helloooo? Earth's calling Syaoran! Come back!" She used her hand to shake him violently, which made Syaoran snap out of his thoughts. He frowned, "What?"

Meilin raised a brow: "Eriol woke up! He's a little dizzy, but still, he's woken up!" As Syaoran heard her, he quickly walked to the other side of the jet, where Eriol was resting: "Eli! Are you ok? Feel any better?" Eriol looked at him suspiciously: "Did you hit your head against something? You never care about me that much!" Syaoran shrugged: "If you die, who will obey my orders without the slightest complain?" Eriol sighed: "I knew that you're not that good" Syaoran sat down next to Eriol, pensive. They both kept silence for a long time, then Syaoran said in a cold tone: "I'm afraid, Sakura might be the betrayer". Eriol startled. He looked at Syaoran in disbelief: "Are you fucking kidding me? Do you seriously take what Tsukishiro said to heart?" Syaoran squeezed his temples: "I have to. That might be a possibility. She's stayed with them... pretty long. And the one who helped us out with the cops, is Hikaru. Before he called them, he told Sakura his plan. There's no one other than him and Sakura knew about this. Then how can I not suspect her?" Syaoran ran his hand through his messy brown hair angrily. He didn't want to... but she left him with no other choice.

Eriol cracked his knuckles: "But still, it's hard to believe, you know. I don't think she would do such a thing to us. You have to listen to what she has to say too. I mean, at least you should keep an eye on her until everything is clear up. I don't want you to regret shooing her away in a reckless moment".

"I know". Then, there was only silence. Suddenly, Syaoran immediately turned back and looked at the entrance. There stood Shenhua, hesitating: "Sorry, just wanna know if Eriol is okay". She looked down, didn't dare to look into Syaoran's eyes. Syaoran sighed: "Come on in! Take a seat". Shenhua went inside and took a seat a little far from them: "I'm sorry" was the first thing she said after a long silent time.

Eriol smiled gently: "Why sorry?" Shenhua looked confused then she said softly: "I betrayed you. You were my cousin and my friend, but I betrayed you. Despite that, you still went to save my life. I...don't know how to repay the debt that I owed you". Syaoran snorted: "Stupid!" Both Shenhua and Eriol looked at Syaoran in amaze. Shenhua bit her lower lip: "I'm sor-"

"Who told you to say sorry? Do you think we saved you to make you feel indebted to us? Silly girl! You're my cousin, my family. And family members never leave each other no matter what. Bringing you back is my responsibility. I want you to be back to one of us again. I know that you just took the wrong turn and tried to lead you back to track. Now I did it and all what I want from you is your loyalty. You're no longer a Lion, now you're a Wolf. Remember, you're a Li. Li Shenhua, that is. So there's no need to apology or to thank me for saving my own sister". Shenhua froze. Then she threw herself into Syaoran's arms and cried. That was the first time she cry since the day she became Shenhua and Shenhua alone.

**~oOo~**

Sakura heard the noise of the crew coming back. She quickly ran out to greet them with Tomoyo by her side. The first one she met, was Syaoran.

"Syaoran! You're back! I'm so glad, I was scared that something might happen to you" She hugged him and buried her face into his chest. But he didn't hug her back. When she looked up, he just smiled tiredly: "I'm fine. Nothing happened. Sorry to have worried you. I think I'm going off to bed. I'm tired". He patted her head then walked pass her. Sakura frowned and looked at his figure until he disappeared.

"Sakura. Long time no see. You're still as beautiful as ever". Sakura startled. This voice...

"Shenhua? Oh my god! You're here! They brought you're back!" Sakura jumped and hugged Shenhua: "I was worried to death. Why were you so silly? You risked your life for me! Oh, thank god, thank god. But, they hit you so hard. Look at all these bruises. It hurts, isn't it?".

Shenhua pushed her away: "I'm okay. These are what I paid them for all those years taking care of me". She grinned: "This is nothing. Don't worry. Eriol looked worse than me". Sakura turned back and looked at Eriol. Now that she'd realized, Tomoyo was no longer standing next to her. She was talking to Eriol. Shenhua smiled: "Seem like he got himself a good girl, don't you think? Who's that girl?"

"She's my cousin!" Sakura grinned: "Under Eli's protection". She looked around to find Meilin, but there wasn't any sign of her. "Where's Meilin?" She asked Shenhua. "She said that she's feeling a little unwell and went to bed just now". Sakura looked confused: "She did too? What's with everyone and going to bed? Oh, Hi Eriol!" Eriol looked at her then smiled: "Nice to see you again Sakura. It's only a day but it seems as if I was gone for so long. Forgive me, I think I'll go see if Meilin is okay. See you in dinner, Tomoyo". Then he walked upstairs and headed for Meilin's room. Sakura frowned.

There was something wrong in these people behaviors. Could it be...

**~oOo~**

Eriol knocked on the door: "Meilin?" Silence.

"Meilin? You haven't slept, have you?" He knocked again.

The door opened all of a sudden, revealed an unhappy Meilin: "What? Hey! Stop! Get out of my room!" Eriol walked pass her, into her room. He turned back and eyed her, then closed the door himself and pulled her closer, pressed his forehead against her: "Normal. Everything is normal. And I don't believe a warrior can feel sick enough as to have to rest in her room for a whole day long. Are you copying Syaoran's method? If so, it's not that believable, you know". Meilin pushed herself out of Eriol's grip: "Whatever. Anyway, how are things going on between you and that Tomoyo girl?" Eriol chuckled: "She's a perfect girl. For me. I really like her a lot". Meilin laughed: "Is that so? Glad you found your dream girl. What about her? Does she know about your feeling for her?" He looked at her then answered seriously: "No. I haven't told her. I have my own reason". Meilin smirked frosty: "Be careful. If you don't tell her soon, you may lose her to someone else". Eriol winked: "I know. I'll tell her soon, believe me. I'm waiting for the right time. So you're fine right? Then I'm taking my leave. Come down for dinner, ok?" He turned and walked away.

"Wait!" Meilin called him. Eriol stopped and looked back: "Yes?"

"Sakura...Is she really...? Syaoran won't question her, will he?" Eriol shook his head: "This, I don't know. You have to go and ask him yourself". With that, he left her room.

**~oOo~**

Sakura angrily slammed her knife and fork down. Immediately, all the members in Black Wolves turned away and pretended to concentrate on their plate. Tomoyo looked at her and asked worriedly: "Are you ok Sakura?"

Sakura looked around the dining room and raised her voice: "No! Not at all. I'm not ok when all the people in here keep on peeking at me! If you have something to say, say it now!" She demanded. No one dared looking up and staring into her eyes. Sakura pulled her chair out and walked away. Tomoyo left the table and quickly ran after her.

Meilin looked up from her plate: "You guys are taking it too serious. She might not be the betrayer. Why looked at her like that?" Again, no one said a thing. A moment later, Chiharu spoke up: "Meilin was right. We haven't known the truth yet. Maybe the enemy just want to confuse us, so we would suspect her as we're doing now. Are we really going to believe him?" Takashi held Chiharu's hand and nodded: "Syaoran will know what to do. Right now, except him, we all have no right to question her. Speaking of Syaoran, where has he gone off to?"

**~oOo~ **

"Sakura? Are you, like, ok?" Tomoyo knocked on her door.

"I'm fine".

"Can I come in?". The door opened. Sakura looked at her, then turned on her heel and threw herself on bed tiredly. Tomoyo shut the door slightly and sat on the bed with her: "Chill Sakura. Maybe they are too stressful from their last mission". Sakura's eyes flashed: "You think? It's not that simple. It's never been that simple". She sighed: "You won't understand. I'm tired. I think I should go to sleep now. Sorry Tomoyo".

**~oOo~**

"Eriol, what's happening between Sakura and the gang? Even Syaoran hasn't come to her since his return". Tomoyo asked Eriol in a worried tone. Eriol just shook his head: "That, you should ask them yourself. It's not my place to talk". There was a knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Come in!" The door opened, revealed Meilin. She took a look at Tomoyo then to Eriol: "Syaoran called for you. Come!" She turned on her heels and walked away. Eriol looked after her figure then smiled with Tomoyo: "I'm going with Meilin, you'd better return to your room, too". Tomoyo walked out of his room with him then frowned: "Meilin, she likes you, doesn't she?" Eriol chuckled: "Nonsense! She's a tough girl. No feeling allowed. I have to go now. You should be with Sakura right now rather than standing here right?" He kissed her hand goodbye and ran off.

...

When he arrived, Meilin and Syaoran were the only two in the room. Syaoran showed him his laptop screen. It was an email sent by a familiar sender. Eriol read the email carefully then smirked: "Hikaru is jumping in too? This isn't the time, you know that. This is way too soon".

"I know. However, Hikaru disagreed. He thinks if we do it now, Yukito won't be able to fight back since he would never expect us to strike another attack right after a few days from our last fight with them" Syaoran tapped his fingers on the desk. Meilin glared at the laptop: "Yukito is a fox. He's not that easy to deal with. Not to mention our biggest problem right now is the hidden betrayer, then come Yukito". Syaoran chuckled frigidly: "Is there anything left to say?" Meilin frowned: "Don't tell me you really do believe what that fucking bastard told you? Sakura is not a betrayer. She'll never be!". Syaoran typed on his keyboard while saying: "That's a lovely thing to put your trust in. But how sad, this is where our trust lead us into - " He finished typing on his laptop and show it to his cousins. On the screen was the messages written by Sakura under the name Cherry Ling, used her self-created private message system as the delivery. Meilin turned pale as she read all of them:

_"They started to suspect me. Syaoran is beginning to doubt me. What is your __next order?"_

_ ..._

_"Why don't you answer me? You've gotta help me. Or else I can never repay them for what they did with my dad. I know it was them. You promised you would help me if I do what you want."_

_ ..._

_"Yukito! You're betraying me right? You know that they're no longer putting their trust in me so I am of no use now; therefore, you decided to abandon me huh? If you do so, I'll swear I'll get back at you the moment I finish with Black Wolves. Don't you dare messing up with me!"_

For all the sent messages, there was only one reply _"I told them you was the betrayer. But if a person who always telling lies now decides to tell everyone the truths, do you believe him? What I did only made them to wavered a bit, then Syaoran will trust you even more. By any means, he loves you, doesn't he? Inform me 'bout their next moves" _by an unknown recipient.

Meilin froze then fell into the chair behind her tiredly. She panted heavily:, "What's the meaning of this? How did you get this Syaoran?" Syaoran smirked: "I hacked into her system and got the password as well as the username from her laptop. She forgot it was me who taught her how to deal with security problems. She had carefully deleted these messages permanently but they can not be deleted forever from her laptop. It's still lying in her hard-drive so I check it and managed to pull this out. This is... quite surprising, no?". He laughed bitterly. Once again, the one he trust the most has stabbed him in his back. Eriol calmly said: "At this point, I can't no longer defend her. But...what did she mean by it was our fault for what happened with her dad? It wasn't us". Meilin nodded: "Sure. Then maybe she betrayed us because she thought it was us who killed her dad to keep her working for BW?". Syaoran raised his brow: "So what? Once a betrayer will always be a betrayer. I can't forgive her no matter what. She must repay for what she did and understand one thing: never mess with me!" Syaoran emphasized every words he said in an vengeful tone. Meilin looked at Eriol, begged him to calm Syaoran down but he only shook his head. He patted Syaoran's shoulder: "Listen dude, only think about getting back at her the moment you've calm yourself. Talk to her first, don't do anything reckless ok? Come Mei!" He pulled Meilin out of Syaoran's study room despite her resistance: "Let me go! Sakura will never do that! I have to tell him so". Eriol frowned and pushed her against the wall, used his body weight to lean on her and control her: "Listen! You know as good as I that no matter what we say, that would only make him angrier. He's had enough with Yuuri. Now with Sakura's case, the choice is his. We don't have the right to interfere until he's made up his mind. I love Sakura as much as you do, so stop driving me crazy! I'll find more evidence in the mean time, so don't worry, k?" Meilin shut up immediately. She opened her mouth and closed without knowing what to say. After a while, she finally managed to answer weakly: "okay". Then she used all of her strength to push him off: "I'll find a way to prove her innocent, too!" Meilin ran off, her face reddened as her steps became faster and faster. _That was close_. She thought.

**~oOo~**

Sakura heard a knock on the door. As she opened the door, Syaoran stormed in like a blast of wind and quickly closed the door behind him. He angrily looked at her and walked to her while she kept on stepping backward until her back hit the wall. Syaoran's piercing eyes looked into her as his fists slammed on the wall near where her head was. His eyes flashed with anger:

"Spill! How much have you told him?" Sakura looked at him confused, then she calmly replied: "What are you talking about? Get off me!" Syaoran frowned. He smirked frigidly then punched the wall. She could hear it falling apart.

"Speak up! What are you afraid of? Everybody knows. How can you keep thinking you could hide this from us any longer?" Sakura pushed him away: "I told you! I don't understand a freaking thing. If you have something to say, say it out loud! You and your members are making me mad!". Syaoran angrily shoved her aside and walked to her laptop. He opened it and typed on her keyboard: "Then what about this? How are you going to explain for this?". He watched her expression slowly change. She has turned pale: "I don't know what this is. I've never written such things to Yukito." She looked straight into Syaoran's eyes, her eyes didn't even waver. Syaoran slammed the laptop shut and laughed: "You should be a double agent instead of a gangster. You're so good at acting, aren't you? I no longer care for what you have to say. A betrayer must pay for what she did" Sakura was calm, mostly to Syaoran's surprise. She then smirked: "That's the end of your trust for me? Kill me! If you dare." She glared back, challenged. Syaoran walked closer to her: "You think I don't? Lemme tell you something. I've never had any feelings for you. You're just another whore I took for fun!" Sakura shot back: "That's why you don't deserve my loyalty!" Syaoran burst out laughing: "Very well." Then he charged at her and raised his fist up. Sakura stood still, her eyes never left him.

...

The wall was nearly shaken up when his fist met it. Syaoran's face was only a centimeter away from her: "Fuck off! Don't ever let me see you again! Killing you isn't worth it!" Sakura took a quick glance at the pool of blood dripped from Syaoran's hand then made her way to the door, not saying a single word. Being left alone in the familiar room, he tiredly slid down the wall, buried his head in his hands.

**~oOo~**

Tomoyo quickly ran after Sakura: "Where are you going? I heard really loud noises in your room. Did you and Syaoran have a fight?". Sakura stopped and said to Tomoyo: "Go find Eriol. He'll protect you. I have a few thing to take care of at this moment, don't follow me. I'll be back!" Then she parted was with her friend and walked away. Tomoyo hesitated: "But - ". Sakura looked at her over her shoulder: "No but! Let's say it's for me. You will wait for me, won't you?" She smiled and asked. Tomoyo nodded.

"Good. Then off I go. See you later, Tomoyo!". Sakura disappeared from her sight.

**~oOo~**

Eriol looked at the mess in Sakura's room. He then looked at Syaoran. Syaoran looked up and smirked: "She's gone. She didn't even bother to defend herself. What else can I say? Everything is clear now". Eriol put the first aid kit on the floor and turned on his heel. Before he went away, he said: "Yukito is making plan to kill you. No matter what tactic he takes, you must be careful. Don't drown yourself". With that, he left the room.

* * *

**A/N: **Describe your feelings with three words please? I bet that'd be unbelievable, worry, disappointed/mad.

Well, that's how the story's going!

The this isn't the end, right?

Please R&R to let me know about your opinions.

Thanks for your support!

Love

Crystal Rose


	19. Chapter 19: A Brave Fighter

**A/N: Well, this time my chapter was updated not too soon but not too late...right?**

**It took me a week for the, you know, inspiration lol **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading my latest work.**

**This chapter has been beta-ed by: yingfa07**

* * *

**Chap 20: The Brave Fighter**

"NO!", Syaoran looked at Eriol coldly: "I don't want that Tomoyo girl to stay here any longer. Whatever you do, just kick her out!" Eriol stared at him, and then nodded: "Fine! I'll keep her in my safe house. I've promised Sakura to protect her. I won't break it. Tomoyo isn't involved in this mess". Syaoran smirked: "Sakura's a lion, do you think she would let her cousin be in danger? Don't worry. She'll be just fine alone". Eriol turned on his heel and walked away: "Whatever you say, the house is mine. What I do with it is my business". Syaoran looked at the closed door silently.

**~oOo~**

Tomoyo looked up at Eriol: "I understand. I don't mind if I have to move back to the house, but if I stay there, there won't be much chance I can be with you right?" Eriol smiled gently: "Don't worry. I'll come to visit you often so you won't feel lonely there." Tomoyo bit her lower lips. She was a little pensive. Then she smiled and touched his hand: "What if I can no longer see you? I'm afraid Syaoran may forbid you to come. And to tell you the truth, I really like you! I can't bear the feeling that I might never be able to see you again". She smiled sadly. Eriol looked at her with a pair of gentle eyes then he said: "Like I said, I'll drop by often to have a cup of tea with you. Don't worry". There was a little pause until he said: "And I know that you like me. But I'm afraid I can't return your feeling. It's not that you're not a good girl. I mean, you're sweet and gentle and beautiful. You're wonderful. But still, I'm sorry". He patted her hand. Tomoyo smiled: "I understand. Is it because you've had your ideal girl?"

Silence.

"Is it Meilin?" Eriol just smiled. The gentlest smile she has ever seen.

**~oOo~**

The security system has been turned off. A slim figure quickly jumped off from the roof. Suddenly, a flash of light came as the guard walked in: "Who's there?" He used his flashlight to search the entire room but there wasn't any sight of the intruder. "Guess I heard wrong". He shrugged. By then, he heard a small sound behind him and turned back immediately. The last thing he saw was a beautiful arrogant smile then everything went dark.

**~oOo~**

Ever since the day Sakura left, no one dared to talk about her in front of Syaoran. Syaoran's heavy face always brought a scary atmosphere to the gang. Today wasn't any exception.

At the dining table, no one dared to say a word. Everyone pretend to focus on their plate and didn't care about anything else other than the delicious food that was being served in front of them. The one who broke the awkward silence was Eriol: "Where's Meilin, Syao?" Syaoran put his fork and knife down: "She's gone to Beijing to talk with Hikaru about my next plan". Eriol raise a brow: "Why didn't you go?"

"Because she was mad at somebody and when she heard the news, she demanded to be sent on the job". Syaoran's lips curved into a smirk. Eriol calmly asked: "When will she be back?"

"I don't know. She was sent there to cooperate with Hikaru. Until things between The Red Lions and us have been taken care of, she won't be here for a while. It may take her a few years, though. We need someone to settle things down after we're done with the enemies." Eriol stared at him: "What? You know for sure this is not something you can solve in a month or two. How can you let her go off to some place for a long time like that?" Syaoran lifted the glass up to his lips: "Because I told her to go calm herself down by working for Hikaru in Beijing. It gave me better work result. You know, one can't work when she's stressful. I wonder whose fault it is". He put the empty glass down and stood up: "I'll be in my study room. If you need anything, come!" Eriol sighed heavily then he also pushed his plate away: "I'm full. I'm going back to my room, too." When he was going upstairs, somebody pulled his arm back. He looked down to see it was Shenhua: "What's up?" She smiled and gave him a piece of paper: "This is the flight she booked. It will take off in 20 minutes. Good luck!" Eriol looked after her then looked at the piece of paper in his hand. A second later, he rushed out of the mansion, quickly got into his car and headed for the airport.

**~oOo~**

Eriol arrived at the airport just five minutes before the flight depart. He rushed to the entrance of the waiting room and was stopped by two guards: "I'm sorry sir, but you have to show your passport and ticket first." One of the two said in a polite tone. Eriol shoved them aside and dashed into the room. The guards quickly ran after and tried to catch him. Suddenly, a voice stopped him: "What are you doing? Messing up with the guard in a public place? Have you gone out of your mind?" Meilin grabbed his collar and pulled him back. She bowed to the guards: "I'm sorry. His girlfriend was mad with him, since they haven't hooked up with each other and the girl is leaving, he went out of control. Sorry for the inconvenient." The guards looked at each other then looked at him with an understanding smile. They nodded and waved as to tell them to go. Meilin smiled thankfully then pulled him after her and walked outside.

"Now tell me, what the hell are you doing there?" Eriol stared at her: "You didn't take that flight?"

"What flight?" Meilin asked confusingly. Eriol pointed at the airport: "The flight to Beijing just now. I thought you are going there in a few years to work with Hikaru?"

"And left you guys here? Who told you that stupid idea?" Meilin crossed her arms and raised a brow at him. Eriol looked at her suspiciously: "Then what are you doing here?"

"I went to see a member of the White Dragon off. He came here today to discuss something with Syaoran. After that he must go back immediately so Syaoran told me to take him to the airport. But wait, what are you doing here?" Eriol grinned: "This thing…let's get back to my car first and we'll talk!"

...

"So…what I said was true? That Tomoyo girl left you?" Meilin looked out of the window as she asked him. She has never seen him went completely out of control like that. If so, it could only because of _that girl. _Eriol chuckled: "Yeah. She left me." Meilin turned her head back: "Where's she going? I thought you must be really disappointed. Why are you smiling like that?" Eriol was still concentrating on driving when he answered: "She went back to my safe house." She raised a brow at him: "Did you confess? Or you didn't, so she left you!" Eriol shook his head: "I hate to admit, but you're right. I lost her. But I don't have any regret. I have a reason for that, believe me."

**~oOo~ **

"Syaoran, they came back." Shenhua looked out of the window in Syaoran's study room. He looked up and chuckled: "I've prepared you another room. Move over there from now on. I don't think your sister will have a single thought about you tonight."

**~oOo~**

Meilin stepped into her room and closed the door behind her back. But something stopped it from closing. She looked over her shoulder. Eriol was using his hand to push the door backward until it was enough space for him to get inside. Meilin stepped back: "What are you trying to do?" Eriol closed the door and walked to her: "What do you think I am doing?" She threatened him: "Stay back or I will tell Tomoyo."

"Why does Tomoyo have something to do with this?"

"Because you like her!" As she said it, she felt an uncontrollable pain in her chest. Right. Eriol liked Tomoyo. They fitted each other so much. There wasn't any space for her right from the start. Meilin trembled in anger as she pointed at the door: "Go away!" Eriol didn't move an inch. He smiled: "Are you jealous?"

"Why should I be?" She asked angrily. Eriol walked closer and closer: "I told Tomoyo that I've had my eyes on another girl, so she left." Meilin looked at him with wide eyes: "What? I thought you like her? Why did you do that? Are you stupid or what?" Eriol answered her the simplest way: "No I'm not. And I did so because, like I said, I like another girl." She gulped: "And that one is…?" Eriol smiled gently as he caressed her face: "You." Then he bent down and pressed his lips on her as gentle as he could. The feeling of his soft lips upon her made Meilin's body lose its control and she unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him in for a deeper kiss.

When they broke the kiss, they both panted heavily and their face turned red. Meilin quickly turned her head away and walked to the door: "I think you must leave. Immediately." Eriol ran after to stop her. He hugged her from behind: "Don't. I want to stay here with you tonight, milady." Meilin trembled as she clearly felt his strong arms wrapped around her body: "You lied to me. You told me that you really like Tomoyo so much. You know that I have feelings for you and still, you lied to me! You toyed with me. Fuck off, you jackass!" She pushed him away. Eriol held her hand and begged: "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Forgive me. I thought that you didn't like me, so I did that to see your expression. When I was sure, I only wanted you to admit it. That's why I told you so. I consider Tomoyo as a friend. Just a friend. The only one I've ever had feelings for is you. I've been in love with you for so long. Please, forgive me. You don't know how scared I was when I thought that I might have lost you just because I didn't confess to you in time. I thought you might go to Beijing and I won't be able to see you here every day anymore. I rushed there like a mad man just because of you! I love you, Meilin. I've never wanted to hurt you. Please believe me." Meilin's tears rolled down her cheeks as she turned back and threw herself into his strong arms: "I thought you were going to be with Tomoyo. Still I couldn't bring myself to hate you. I was so stupid. I hate you! Why did you trick me?" She cried and hit him with her fists.

"Ow! Ow! That's hurt Mei! You're not a normal girl for God's sake! Stop! And you said you couldn't bring yourself to hate me!" He laughed then stopped and looked her with painful eyes as he hugged her close to his chest: "I'm sorry. It's my fault. Hate me all you want, I'll still love you as I've always do." Meilin stopped then buried her face into his chest. Even though she was crying, to her it seemed that was the most wonderful day of her life.

**~oOo~**

Whatever Yukito's tactic was, he has started to move.

The next day, when Syaoran was out to do some of his job, he noticed there were people secretly followed him everywhere and at the top of the building opposite to the one he was in, was a sniper. Syaoran quickly covered himself and used a secret way to get out of the building then called Tereda to come and pick him up. He thought about what Eriol told him a few days before.

He was chased down and there were people trying to kill him from times to times, but he managed to hide himself from them and then, stay hidden in his mansion.

Then a week later, there were a couple of cops with a warrant coming to search his mansion. Luckily Syaoran hid all the things that could make him expose him under the basement, which could only get into through a secret door inside his room.

After that, his people from all over the world, especially Beijing, were murdered or thought to kill themselves with drugs and other various weapons.

Syaoran wasn't patient anymore. He made himself think of a plan to stop Yukito from doing all this through nights and days. He barely slept. And in some rare moment that he took a break, his thoughts wandered back to Sakura. Her cheerful smile; her lovely smell; her mesmerizing emerald eyes; her silky honey hair and the way she used to call his name…They all came back to him.

"Knock knock." Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts as he cleared his voice: "Come in!" Eriol went inside and shut the door behind him.

"Any new news about what that bastard is doing out there?" Syaoran asked, not looking up from his laptop.

"Well…No!" Eriol answered. "And, I have something to tell you. The Lions, they have attacked Tomoyo's place. I think that…maybe, we should –"

"No!" Syaoran said simply. Eriol raised a brow: "I haven't finished."

"But I know what you're going to say. What's the point of finishing it? Can't you see that since the day Sakura went away, the Lions weren't able to know about our plans anymore? What if Sakura contact Daidouji and she'll help her friend?" Eriol sighed: "C'mon Syaoran. She won't do that."

"You said so when I told you Sakura was the traitor." Syaoran said coldly. "But I promised Sakura to protect her!" Eriol said hopelessly.

"So what? Do what you want. Don't bring her here." Eriol sighed: "Fine. I'll just find her another safe house. Or send her off somewhere safe with our members protecting her."

He walked out of the room disappointedly. Shenhua was following him: "I have an idea. How about I go and watch her while you guys work here?" She offered. Eriol shook his head: 'That's too dangerous. It was hard to get you out, I don't want you to be caught up again in this mess." He patted her shoulder then walked away.

**~oOo~ **

Meilin rested her head on Eriol's chest as she whispered: "Syaoran has been acting strange lately, don't you think? He has somehow turned back to who he was when Yuuri left him. I'm worried about him." Eriol toyed with her hair: "Don't be. He has his own way of accepting the truth. However I doubt it won't leave any scar. He just has to endure it." Meilin put her elbows on the bed and rose up: "But I refuse to believe she betrayed us. No way could she do that. She's just too loyal…" She said sadly. Eriol frowned: "Yukito's planning another attack. Loyal or not, we'll see."

**~oOo~**

Syaoran was spacing out, his cigarette was the only source of light left other than the moonbeam. The bright moon shone through his window, left half of his face in the darkness of the room. He has been thinking over and over all those nights, waiting and hoping endlessly for an explanation, an excuse, or whatever she could think of. But there weren't. At times he had actually thought about forgiving her as long as she came back. As a leader, he knew it was impossible since the flashback always came to him so vividly that how hard he tried, he couldn't just ignore it. He tiredly rested his forehead on his hand. He missed her and he wasn't going to deny it. But let's keep it a secret from others. There was nothing he could do.

"Yukito, I'll surely make you pay for all those precious things you took away from me".

**~oOo~**

The mysterious figure put on a pair of infrared glasses and examined the room. She then smirked: "Stupid. They think they can stop any intruder with this kind of pathetic security system? Ridiculous!" Like a snake, she bent down and passed the infrareds without any difficulty and reached the door at the back. She took out a pair of contact lenses and wore them: "I knew this would come in handy sometimes". She thought to herself. She approached the security controller and looked into an equipment that was prepared to identify the users. A small sound was heard then "Access granted" appeared on the screen. She smiled victoriously then stepped into the room as it opened.

"Stop right there, Kinomoto!"

Sakura stopped and turned back to look at the new comer. She let out a small smile: "It's you? Well then, hello comrade!" She saluted. Xihu frowned, his gun pointed at her: "Stop calling me like that. Aren't you ashamed?" Sakura looked into his eyes: "Well, aren't you? Pointing your gun at your comrade isn't a good thing to do. Put your gun down". He eyed her and chuckled: "Since when did your tongue become so sharp?"

"Since I was framed". She said bitterly. She then looked at his gun and smiled: "Not going to put your gun down?" Xihu didn't answer. They both stood still, staring at each other while clutching tight to their guns. After a while, he asked her: "What are you doing in here?" She simply smiled again: "What do you think? I'm here. In the most secret information base of the Lions…I used to work for the Wolves and now I've been called a traitor. What do you think I'm doing in this place?" Xihu kept silent and stared at her when they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey hey hey! You caught the prey, Xihu!". It was Garrick. Xihu took a quick glance at her and chuckled: "Syaoran-sama might have misunderstood you. Go! I'll take care of things here!". Sakura looked at him with wide eyes when Garrick whistled: "You betrayed us, Xihu? What did Yukito-sama do to deserve all this? You and that bitch!" He glared at Xihu with hatred but he just laughed: "Nothing. I'm too loyal to the master, I guess. Now go Sakura. Are you planning to help the leader or not?" Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts as she nodded and headed inside.

"Wait! Are you going to let him deal with these people all by himself?" She stopped and looked back. From behind Garrick a large group of thugs appeared with weapons in their hands and lust in their eyes. They slowly surrounded Xihu. Seeing she was hesitating, he said, emphasized every word: "There are information about their whereabouts as well as the names of the co-leaders. If you can get those, it'll be a big help to Syaoran-sama." Sakura looked at him then as if she was determined, she turned back and ran through the door.

**~oOo~**

Luke was snapped out of his nice sleep when he heard somebody banging at the door.. He got up and angrily opened the door and snarled: "What?"

"Leader, Garrick reported that somebody had intruded the secret information base!"

"What? Where the fuck is Yukito? He's supposed to clear things up by now." His subordinate looked down: "He has gone to Japan to prepare for the big attack against the Wolves. Please give us your next order!" Luke turned on his heel back to his room: "Prepare the car!"

**~oOo~**

Garrick looked at his men lying lifeless on the ground and smirked: "You surely are one hell of a fighter. But these skills, you've never shown us before." Xihu panted heavily, his body soaked in blood: "Why should I? I only fight for one Master. Whatever I've done is all for the benefit of Black Wolves. I've been a Wolf and I'll always be no matter what. Now all that left is you, let's get this over with!"

...

Sakura was taking a look at the information, which was on the computer while waiting for the downloading file to finish when she heard a gunshot. Then everything went silent. Sakura close her eyes. _The fight ended. He's gone. _She forced herself to calmly finish all the work there then walked out of the only entrance to the outside world.

There stood Garrick, smirking victoriously. Under his feet was Xihu. His body was covered with wounds and blood. She took a quick glance at the dead men on the ground and said through her gritted teeth while drawing her guns out: "A little respect for the death. Pay for his life!" Her face was cold and emotionless, just like the first time he saw her. He couldn't predict what she was going to do. She suddenly rushed toward him with an unexpected fast speed. Being an expert, Garrick quickly dodged and shot her. Sakura smirked as she threw herself on the air while pulling a smoke bomb in her pocket and threw it down. A large group of smoke surrounded him. Garrick had a hard time breathing, still, he kept on searching for her. All of a sudden, he felt something was piercing the air and flying toward him. He tried to dodge but the sharp pain on his cheek made him realize that they were…

"Daggers. Something I learnt from Shenhua. Not bad eh?" Sakura chuckled. Since the room was empty, her voice rang through the air and seemed like it came from every directions. Garrick kept turning around and startling at every single sound she made. Sakura threw her daggers toward him again. This time it was easier for him to dodge them than last time. But hurting him with those wasn't her intention. She just needed him to be distracted.

And he was.

Sakura smirked: "Farewell." Then Garrick felt an unbearable pain in his head and he felt down, lifeless like all of his other guys. The smoke slowly disappeared as Sakura's figure became clearer. She walked to him and said with a deathly cold tone: "You've just got hit by an armor-piercing bullet. Even an elephant would have died. This is for what you did to Xihu". Suddenly she heard someone was moaning behind her. She turned back and saw Xihu was coughing up blood. She ran to him right away and bent down: "Xihu? You're still alive? Thank God. Thank God!" She hugged him closer and broke down: "I was so stupid. Why couldn't I figure it out that you're also a Wolf? Even you did participate in my kidnapping, you had never really done any harm to me actually. And if you were the enemy, Meilin wouldn't have simply let you off so easily like that seeing Eriol was terribly damaged. Also the reason why Syaoran let me go because he knew you were there. You've always helped me and cheered me up. You encouraged me and cared for me. I'm so sorry Xihu, for leaving you out here all alone." Feeling her tears were dropping on his face, Xihu smiled gently, he brought up his hand to wipe them away: "Don't. The leader loves your smiles. I'm sure he won't want to see you cry. Go back and explain to him. For me." He coughed up blood again: "I don't think I'm gonna make it since I lost so much blood. So please...No, please listen to me. Please tell the leader that I'm grateful that he took me in and I'm sorry that I can't live any longer to continue serving him. I wish you and him have a hap…"

_Bang._

Sakura froze. She looked at the hole in his head with wide-eyes. She slowly turned her head back.

"Hello Princess. You came for our engagement right? I'm glad you didn't die. Believe me, I really am."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like how things turned out in this chapter. I guess things are really coming to an end this way right? All that left is the leader and his right-handed man: Yukito Tsukishiro. **

**I did my best so please read and review!**

**Thank you for your supports. **

**Love**

**Crystal Rose**


	20. Chapter 20: The Intrusion

**A/N: Well it's been a long time since I last wrote something, hasn't it? I'm not going to deny that I planned to drop the story but hey, that would be too irresponsible of me to those who read my fic right?**

**So here I am, publishing the newest chapter, hoping that everyone hasn't totally forgot about my and The Black Wolves :)**

**Oh and btw, I just realized I messed up all the Chapter's number of order. Sorry for the confusion T^T**

**That's all! I'm done with my rambling, please enjoy reading!**

**This chapter has been beta-ed by: yingfa07**

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Intrusion**

Sakura looked directly into Luke's eyes. She gritted her teeth: "You... Bastard! How could you?" Luke smiled as if nothing happened: "How could I what? He was going to die anyway. It was just a matter of time and you knew it."

Sakura held tightly onto her gun and glared at him with hatred: "Seemingly I really have to settle things once and for all with you, don't I?" she stood up, "But first of all, I have a question for you. Was it you who... killed my dad?"

"Does it matter? You probable have already set out on killing me anyway".

Sakura stood firm on the ground her hands tightened into fists, her eyes never wavered.

Luke smirked and grumbled something in his throat then spoke up: "No it wasn't I who did that!" he stopped for a while: "But I did give them permission to do so", he chuckled. Sakura tried her best to prevent herself from jumping on Luke. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists: "Why? And if it wasn't you then who did?" The man in front of her started to circle around her while seemed to enjoy himself: " Should I tell you or should I not? Why don't you try to force it out of me then?" He eyed her trembling body with playful eyes: "But I have to warn you, princess. This is the Tiger's lair. Are you confident you will be able to get out of here in one piece if you touch me? The alarm went off! My back-up could come any minute now".

Sakura's body almost exploded from the anger. She breathed in then exhaled, waiting for her head to cool down and prepared for a surprise attack. She'd never had the chance to fight him so personally she absolutely had no idea what his fighting style was or how strong he was. But no matter what the outcome would be for her, there was no turning back now. She had to take the risk in hope of winning. She couldn't afford to lose. Not now, not ever.

Sakura made a quick jump toward Luke, her hand reached for the smoke bomb in her pocket before realizing she had ran out of it. Meanwhile, Luke wasn't anywhere near being surprised from her attack as he simply dodged and elbowed her in the back. Sakura hissed and pushed her palm on the ground to flip back twice, just in time to miss his next blow. Sakura unsheathed her twin swords, ignored the sharp pain when she stretched to launch another attack at him. Luke blocked her while taking a few steps back due to the pressure of the swords. He cursed under his breath then pushed her back: "You came well-prepared, I see".

Sakura did nothing but was eying him_ 'If there isn't an open spot, guess I'll just have to make one' _she thought to herself as she flung herself at him, aiming for his throat. Fast as he was in one movement and he was gone from sight. Then a painful feeling rushed through her left wrist as she dropped her sword. Only a second later Sakura once again shrieked in pain. When she felt the sword cutting from her right shoulder all the way down her back. She fell to the ground, fully aware that Luke was coming to finish her off. He grabbed her by the collar and slammed her hard against the wall, causing her to cough up blood. He chuckled and looked down on her: "This is as far as you go, princess. You overstepped the borders and I don't like it at all. Too bad I can't be your prince". He then heard a weak laughter: "And too bad I can't be your prey". She smirked and fired her armor-piercing gun, watching light faded away in his eyes as she hit the floor with a loud 'thud'.

She wobbly stood up on her legs, disgusted at the sight of the pool of blood streaming out of a big hole in Luke's torso. She took one last glance at Xihu, bowed her head in respect then quickly escaped by the ventilation way she came from.

**~oOo~**

Yukito flashed Lily a dangerous look as he spoke: "You might want to say it again Lily, what do you mean by Luke, Xihu and Garrick are dead?"

The dolly girl stared back at him with blank eyes: "Isn't it what you have always wanted? Luke died. And you're the one with absolute power now".

Yukito banged his fists on the table: "Truth be told, I want to be the leader. But in this critical time, I can't afford to lose both Garrick and Xihu. Argh...first Shenhua and now they are both gone! Fuck! Everything is starting to get out of hands. At least tell me you know who's the culprit!"

Lily giggled: "Sorry to disappoint you, when the back up team came, all they saw were the three bodies, two-third had a big hole in them. Whoever did it probable escaped through the ventilation part in the guardroom. We found no trace of the killer." she replied coldly.

Yukito put his chin on his knuckles, suppressing the desire to kill: "I want to know the identity of the intruder! I had my guess. I just want you to go investigate further. Remember to come back alive, got it? By the way, announce the gang to be careful not to leak the news Luke's dead outside. We don't want the enemy to take advantage of it." She nodded then turned on her heels.

After Lily had left, Yukito smashed his ashtray at the wall into pieces then paced back and forth around his room when he finally snapped his head up and went for the phone.

"Amelia! There's a change of plan!"

**~oOo~**

Sakura quickly shut the door behind her back, locked it tight then fumbled to the bathroom. There, she took off her coat, turned her back to the mirror and tried to look over her shoulders. She cursed: "_Shit! This doesn't look pleasant to me. If I don't treat it carefully, I might end up with an infection and die a pitiful death._" She took off her clothes, wrapped her under body in a towel then search for the first aid kit she had in the closet. After arranging herself in front of the mirror with her back facing it, Sakura took in a deep breath while murmured to herself: "Now this is the hardest part". She had in her hand a bottle of rubbing alcohol and poured it over her wound to disinfect it. As soon as the liquid touch her injury, Sakura hissed and her whole body curled up like she was being tortured. With her arm shaking, she put down the bottle and breathed heavily, waiting for the pain to subside before took another look at her wound through the mirror. It was a long red open wound from her shoulder to her belt, swollen and ugly. She sighed heavily, reached for the bandage in the box and tried to cover up her wound by herself. After struggling for half an hour, with sweat rolling down her forehead, she tied the last knot and let out a sigh of relief.

Flopping herself on the bed, she was too damn tired to even bother staying awake. Slowly, without knowing it, she drifted off to sleep.

...

Sakura woke up in the middle of the night, sweat all over her body from the throbbing pain on her back. She pushed herself up from the bed and turned on the table lamp. It was 3:20 a.m. and she was wide awake. She examined the fresh wound now that was starting to bleed again. Sakura was determined to get this treated as soon as possible. She was sure the Lions would be searching for her everywhere. Going out would be like walking right into their traps. Even so, she knew too well she couldn't fight in this condition. And if she was going to finish things up, she needed to take care of herself first.

She dialed the first person she could think of.

**~oOo~**

The doctor put his tools on a tray and gave them to the nurse. He then scribbled directions for some medicine on a piece of paper:

"Seriously I've been working for the Kadouki for years and I am still amazed at how bad you women get yourselves injured. At least you disinfected it in time. So you're lucky it isn't all that serious. Just remember to apply the medicine I gave you earlier and change the bandage everyday. If you can, stop all your hard work for a week, even though I know it might be a little redundant to tell you so". He stopped when the door clicked open. Hikaru entered the room, looked at Sakura with fierce eyes: "You said you killed Luke but we haven't heard anything about it. After your betrayal, how are we suppose to believe you now?"

Sakura started putting on her shirt: "I got your help. Does it matter now?" she picked up her bag from the floor. He leaned back on the wall near the door: "Oh you bet it does. If you really did betray him, you're not gonna get out of here alive. Now, spill!" Sakura bit her lower lips and stared directly into his eyes:

"Believe me, I would never betray him. It's the truth that I did kill Luke and Garrick last night. If you want proof then Xihu wass an ally. He was a Wolf and he sacrificed his life to save mine. If I'm a betrayer, would he did that for me? Other than that to prove my innocent, I have nothing else to say. I can't. Not yet. Please understand". He squinted his eyes and glared at her for a long time like an eternity. Finally he looked away and combed his hair with his fingers:

"So he's dead huh? Actually Xihu's identity doesn't really prove anything but you don't look like you're lying to me so I'll let you pass this time. You still owe me an explanation though. Next time we meet, I expect you to tell me everything." he could see her tension disappear from the way her shoulders dropped. She looked at her feet: "And please don't tell Syaoran about me. Let him think what he want. I can move more freely that way."

"You are making me suspicious more and more you know". Sakura smiled: "Thank you, I'll be on my way then. Goodbye!"

As she passed through the door, Hikaru voiced: "He is not the same without you. Whatever you do, don't make him suffer the same pain twice. Come back to him as soon as you can, will you?"

Sakura just stopped for a brief moment before disappear into the dawn light.

**~oOo~**

Everyone was rather curious as to why their leader had requested their presence in the meeting room. Every time Syaoran called them together. A big event happened so they were all trying to guess what the problem was. Their voices submerged when a familiar figure accompanied by two other people that came in.

"We just got the news from Hikaru in Beijing!" It was just Syaoran's way of informing his people always talk directly into the matter. "Seemingly the Lion's Special Information Station in Beijing was invaded last night. We still haven't known who the attackers were. However, - " he stopped and looked at everyone in the room: "It was also founded that the leader Luke and two of his subordinates are dead." Everyone was so excited about the news that there were chatters everywhere. Syaoran had to clear his throat to get their attention back: "Unfortunately, one of them was Xihu, our spy sent into the Org years ago".

Chiharu gasped: "The big black guy? No way! I've never heard of him!" Eriol put his hand in front of him to silent the gang then continued: "We want to keep his existence known to no one so we had to keep everyone in the dark. Sorry. Losing him was our great loss". Even though no one knew about him, the thought of a comrade being killed saddened everyone. They were silent for a brief moment to pay respect to the dead before Syaoran clapped his hand together: "Seeing this as an advantage, we must plan ahead of them now to prepare for our counter attack. That's the main reason I've called you all here today".

...

Syaoran was standing silently on his balcony when he heard footsteps behind him:

"What are you doing here Mei? Where is Eriol?"

"He went to check on Daidouji. I'm just passing through here and wondering what you are doing. So, how have you been lately?"

Syaoran shrugged: "A little tense. All the stuff about Red Lions drive me crazy you know". Meilin snatched his cigarette away and put it off: "C'mon, you know what I mean! I'm talking about Sakura!"

His eyes darkened with anger as he turned away from her: "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Face it! Face your feeling! After all she went through, you still doubt her?" she shook Syaoran, forcing him to look her in the eyes. He snapped back at her: "After seeing all the proof, you still trust her? Do what you want but hell no! I don't trust her! I'm holding the lives of many people in my gang. Who am I to just put them aside and go with my feelings?" Meilin froze when she saw the hidden pain in his eyes. They both fell silent. Syaoran was the first to speak: "Mei, I don't want to argue about this with you. Let's not bring this up again, shall we?"

She nodded then pulled him in for a hug: "I'm sorry Syaoran. I know it's a hard time for you but together we can make it through right? Just don't push yourself too much." He patted her head while looking out at the window. Even though he did not admit it, he missed her so much its started to hurt whenever someone mentioned her name.

_'Sakura, where are you now?'_

**~oOo~**

It was almost 10 p.m. and Eriol did his usual routines around Tomoyo's safe house to make sure there was no one or anything that could harm her. He promised Sakura and until she came back, this was all he could do.

His phone beeped pulled him out of his own thoughts as he took it out to see it was Tomoyo calling.

"You're doing your rounds, Eriol?" he looked at the second floor to see a feminine figure next to the window of her bedroom

"Yeah. What's up? You're ok?"

Tomoyo sighed and asked: "You wanna come in for some tea? Without Sakura I've been feeling a little lonely here. I mean, being alone isn't easy you know." As if she could sense he was hesitating, she reassured him: "Don't worry. I don't mind what happened the other day. I'm fine with that and I hope we can still be friends. Just to remind you, you're almost the only friend I have left other than Sakura so let's just forget about it and come talk to me for a while, will you?"

"I'm sorry, Tomoyo. Things happened and I totally forgot about that. It must have been hard on you staying here all alone. You have my apology." He heard her giggled on the other line: "I Don't mind it! Just wait a sec and I'll be right there." she shut the phone.

A minute later, the front door creek open.

"Good evening! I'm so glad you agreed to come in this late at night! I know it might not be appropriate but...this is the only time I get to see you so...sorry for the inconvenience". Eriol chuckled: "We are friends right? And friends are meant to be there for each other".

...

They sat in the cozy living room, each with a cup of tea in their hands. Tomoyo was the one to break the silence: "Sakura has been gone for a while now. I don't know what happened but things seem really serious from my point of view. I miss her though. Do you have any idea where she could have gone to?"

Eriol stared into his image in his cup: "Not really. She left without saying goodbye and no one has heard of her ever since. I am a little worried though. I thought maybe she was involved in something just happened recently but I don't know for sure so it's just a guess after all." Tomoyo frowned in concern: "Did they have a fight? Why did she have to leave so suddenly? I don't understand! Can't you talk to Li and convince him to go find her?"

Eriol shook his head and put his hand on her shoulder: "It's really complicated. If it were that easy, I would have forced him to do it. But now I don't know what to believe in anymore." He decided to change the subject: "I know it's unfair keeping you locked up in here but it's for your own safety. I've promised her that. Don't worry, we are going to finish this soon and you will be able to get back to your normal life in no time."

"So, how are things between you and Li Meilin?" She asked hesitated. Eriol was about to answer when he suddenly snapped his head up his eyes squinted at the direction of the front door. Something or someone was outside. At this time of night, no one would come into this area if they didn't have some kind of business. And he was sure as hell their business was with the girl he was protecting. Eriol put his forefinger on his lips, motioned Tomoyo to keep silent and go hide upstairs. She looked at him worriedly but obediently followed his instruction as she made a dash to the second floor. Meanwhile, Eriol sneaked to the front door and stood still, waiting patiently for the enemy to strike first.

A cold hard pistol pressed against his head: "Freeze, pretty boy! Let us have the girl and you both will be safe! At least for now. Hee hee." The dolly girl appeared out of the dark. "Drop your gun or I'll blow your head off."

Eriol threw his gun away, then slowly turned around: "She has nothing to do with this. Why do you guys want her so bad?"

"Because - " She licked her lips: "She is valuable to Sakura. C'mon, hand her over!"

"Over my dead body!" he used his right hand to push the gun aside while his left hand chop down onto her elbow. She shrieked in pain as she dropped her weapon, her head tilted up revealed her neck fully opened to Eriol. Hardly did he attack her weak spot and knock her down when he heard Tomoyo's petrified scream from the second floor. He saw her falling down the stairs, followed by a familiar figure.

"Tsukishiro!" He was rather surprised to see the leader himself came to that place. Yukito smirked: "I'm taking the girl with me. You come any closer and I'll simply slit her throat". Eriol squinted his eyes at him: "Don't be ridiculous! Are you trying to tell me you've come all this way just to come back empty-handed? Don't make me laugh! I'm not a fool!" Yukito laughed out loud: "You think you're smart huh? Then watch this with your own eyes! I already found what I came to look for anyway, this girl is just luggage". He waved his gun and shot her in the arm. Tomoyo cried out as tears started to rolled down her cheeks. Eriol gritted his teeth: "What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh don't blame me. I'm just doing Cherry a favor! She asked me to take this girl back, whether she is dead or alive is none of my concern! She simply knows too much! Now will you let me out?" Eriol clenched his fists while tried hard to think of any solution for the matter at hands. Put aside what seemed to be Sakura's request, he had to find a way to let her escape. He stepped back, revealed the door then gestured toward Lily on the ground: "What about her?" Yukito picked Tomoyo up and headed for the door: "I have no need for incompetent underlings!" As he passed him, Eriol did a double flip and slap-kicked Yukito in the head. He then rushed over to Tomoyo's side, pulled her up: "Run, Tomoyo! Don't look back! Find a cab and get to Syaoran's!" He shouted and shoved her out into the dark street.

Being taken by surprise, Yukito was in a daze for a few seconds, enough for Tomoyo to run away. Eriol blocked his way: "What a pity! You missed her!" All of a sudden, he felt something sharp stabbed into his flesh just above the ankles. He twirled around to see Lily lying on her side, her hands holding a small knife soaked with his blood. Her giggle soon turned into a crackling laugh: "That little lady isn't the only one we're aiming at." Eriol kicked her off just in time to realize Yukito was right behind his back: "And this is gonna make you stop your helpless pitiful struggle, I hope!" With a muffled laugh, he drove a knife deep into him.

* * *

**A/N: I know some of you just want to kick my ass right now for the delay but still, read and review to tell me what you all think about it, ok?**

**Special thanks to yingfa07. Without your support, I wouldn't have been able to come this far!**

**Love**

**Crystal Rose **


	21. Chapter 21: In The Dark

**A/N: Hey guys! I kept my promise to you and updated the lastest chapter! It took me three weeks but at least this time I didn't think I'd abandon it :D**

**Enjoy your reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: In The Dark**  
Syaoran had just finished talking with Hikaru when Yamazaki came rushing in: "Syaoran! Daidouji is banging at the door, yelling something about they were ambushed and Eriol might have been taken! Should we let her in?" Syaoran raised a brow: "Daidouji? I thought she was in the sa... - " then something hit him: "What do you say? Eriol is taken? Ask Meilin to come see me at once! I'm going down there!" He stood up and turned his tv screen on. The surveilance camera was showing a panicked girl crying and banging on the door, begging them to let her in. Frowning, he made a dash to the main gate.  
Tomoyo slid down, her forehead pressed against the door as she cried her heart out. Just then, the door flung open violently, make her lose her balance and fell on the ground. She looked up to see Syaoran standing in front of her, his eyes lit with fire. He bent down and pulled her up, accidently touched her gunshot wound, made her arch in pain but he simply didn't care, instead Syaoran gestured his guys to close the door while he pressed her against the wall and growled: "Where is Eriol? Tell me what happened!" He demanded in a furious tone. Tomoyo was too much in pain and scared to talk clearly, her voice was small and a little shaky: "We were talking in my living room when Eriol heard some noise. He told me to go hide upstairs while he stayed to deal with the assasins. I heard them struggle with each other for a while before someone was sneaking behind me and held me hostage, I heard Eriol call him Tsukishiro. He tricked him into believing he was gonna let him take me but then he snapped back at him and freed me, telling me to run to you and call for back-up. But I think he might have been captured or maybe even worse...I don't want to think about it! They also said something about it was Sakura who asked them to do this but I don't trust them! She would never do this to me!" she cried out. Syaoran cursed then released her and turned to give order to his guy: "Yamazaki, call another four to come with me to his safe house and Chiharu? Have the girl treated! Let's go!"  
~oOo~  
When they arrived at the scene, the house was totally in a mess. The antique vase put inside at the entrance was smashed into pieces, curtains half-ripped hanging loosely on the windows, the couch pushed out of its old position and there were small pools of blood splattered everywhere.  
As they entered the house, Meilin couldn't stop herself from shivering, thinking about what Eriol might have gone through. Syaoran ordered the group to split up and search the whole house for any clues but they return empty-handed, except for the window in the bedroom on second floor was broken and the scratches on the wooden door showed signs of struggle. Syaoran flopped down onto the couch, rubbed his eyes irritatedly: "I'm sorry Mei, I let them take him away!"  
Meilin sat down next to him, her eyes glued onto the blood stain on the carpet and answered him in a dreadful tone: "It's not your fault, Syaoran. He always felt the need to protect other people, it's not like you can help it. The thing we have to do right now is to locate where he is and take him back rather than just sitting here and blaming ourselves. You're our leader, Syaoran. If you dont stay strong, how are we suppose to hold on?" Syaoran took her hands into his then hugged her tight. He swore to himself he would do whatever it take to take the Lions down, even if it was the last thing he did.  
~oOo~  
Eriol winced in pain at his last attempt to escape the rope tightened around his wrists. He was hanging on a bar with his knees on the ground. Due to his blood loss, he was feeling a little dizzy and nauseas but he tried to cope with it for as long as he could since he knew back home everyone must be really worried about him and he couldn't let them down.  
He didn't know how long has it passed since he was knocked out, but for all the time he was being held there. There was one thing he knew for sure: Sakura was framed. When he first being locked up in the room, he was mostly unconscious the whole time so he didn't get a good look at the surroundings. All he knew was someone was watching over him while researching some kind of documents. But now when he tried to take a look at the paper left on the short round wooden table about two feet away from him. He could see it was a report of a breaking and entering at the Secret Info Base as well as the unknown whereabout and their suspicion toward Kinomoto Sakura.  
As he was trying to figure out their plan in his head, Eriol heard the door heavily creaked open with a loud, grinding sound.  
"Well well well, look who's up and full of energy! If you're trying to escape the rope then I'm very pleased to tell you that there's no way you could do it. Seeing the way we tied you and the condition you're in. So, what have you managed to examine while I was away?" Yukito pulled the chair in front of Eriol and leaned forward, his fingers pressed against each of the other hand, his eyebrows raised in a provoking manner.  
Eriol just wished he could had wiped that snobby smirk of his face: "Seems like our Princess is truly loyal to us after all. You dirty trash tricked us into shooing her away so you can roam around freely without her on your tail huh? But you made a big big mistake. I saw the file on that table over there and it's pretty undeniable that such a impossible thing can only be done by her. She's giving you guys quite a headache, no?" Yukito chuckled: "Don't blame us. Your leader is the one who doesn't have much trust for her in the first place. Poor little Sakura, she risked everything she had to protect him and his little bunch of useless trash that he calls a gang. And what does she get in return? what did she get for doing all those things? She was doubted, chased away by the man she always adored and might end up getting killed by poking her nose too deep into our business. What an ending!" He clicked his tongue: "Also I have to say she is one hell of a loyal bitch! But we assure you that we will catch her in no time and bring her here so you won't have to worry about her so much! Actually she just might want to come herself. Since you're here after all." Yukito kicked Eriol's wound in his thigh, watched him all tensed up before lighting a cigarette and started pacing around: "We have broke the news out. It's a matter of time before she will come find you. Until then I'll try to make sure you don't die. However I can't guarantee you won't have one or two broken bones".  
He was about to walk toward the door when he suddenly stopped and turned to look at Eriol: "By the way, have you ever asked yourself how could we get to you and the girl that easy?" He laughed and shut the door behind him, leaving Eriol in the dark.  
~oOo~  
Sakura studied the files she got from the Secret Info Base on her laptop, her mind was all messed up that she could hardly focus on the names flashing on the screen. There were words that The Lion got hold of a Wolf's member, specifically, Eriol. She knew perfectly that was a trap waiting for her to step in. Still, she couldn't ignore the fact that his life was in danger but she couldn't afford to act recklessly or both would be dead. Sakura began to wonder where the heck Hikaru was when everyone needed him as she closed her laptop, put on her coat and made a call.  
~oOo~  
"I was surprised to hear from you. And there I thought you don't want anyone to find out about you, yet you requested us meeting in public?" Hikaru leaned back in his seat comfortable while watching her expression closely. Sakura took a sip of her double expresso and explained: "First I miss the smell of a real cup of coffee and second I can't risk being seen going to your residence. I'm famous now, you know." She put her cup down: "Now let's get to the point, shall we? What the fuck have you been doing? Eriol is here! It's a trap especially prepared for me so I can't butt in but you can! So what are you doing? Waiting for one miraculous day when you can just suddenly find his cold body hanging in front of your house?"  
"Ouch, that's hurt! You forgot one important thing, Princess. We don't know where he is being locked up and in this critical time I can't run around wasting my men on something I'm not sure of. You said it was a trap, and yes, so it seems. They are waiting for you to come rushing at every safe houses they have, blindly finding your friend without caring about the consequences like you're asking me to do right now!" Sakura almost wanted to choke the man to death if he wasn't an ally. She slapped both her hands on the table: "You just don't get it, do you?" Realizing all the attention she had just drawn, Sakura sat back and whispered through her gritted teeth: "You're also a leader, you have to know better than anybody else. Like you told me, you can't waste your men on Eriol at the time since you are not sure of his location. So is Yukito! He lost his right man, all he has left is Lily and this is the time when he's most vulnerable. He wouldn't spread his people everywhere just to catch me. So he's gonna keep Eriol somewhere heavily guarded, somewhere that can guarantee both his safety and me being captured, somewhere like his HQ."  
"And you're telling me to walk to his well-prapared hideout? Have you gone mad?" Hikaru snapped. He messed his hair up with his hand and frowned deeply. Sakura sighed and flopped back into her seat: "What kind of leader are you? Your friend is in trouble! If it isn't because I have something really important to do these few days, I would have gone and rescued him on my own!"  
Hikaru stirred his cup round and round: "You asked me what kind of leader I am huh? I'm the kind of leader who put his gang above all else! Do I have to smack some sense into you? He uses Eriol to lure you out so until you show up, they won't kill him!"  
"Even if he is beaten to the point of being paralyzed forever, that surely still what you call alive huh? I'll take care of things myself. Give me a call if you change your mind." She pulled the cap down enough to cast shadow on her face: "One more thing: you know how reckless Syaoran can be when it comes to his people so don't you dare slip a word of what I told you today to him or I'm gonna kick your ass!" she then quietly left the place.  
Being left alone, Hikaru just shook his head in distress:_ "She drives me crazy whenever we meet. Tsk tsk, what you said is true though. I wonder what I should do for you."_  
~oOo~  
Syaoran was going through the files he had of places Yukito had used to keep his hostages before when he heard a knock on the door: "Li? It's me, Tomoyo Daidouji." He stopped and shoved the bunch of paper in front of him into his desk drawer: "Come in!"  
Tomoyo walked inside, closed the door behind her and stepped closer to him. She sat down on the chair opposite his: "You found any hint of where he might be? It's been almost five days you know." He casted a glance upon her and raised a brow: "Why do you bother? Even Meilin hasn't asked me a thing about him, what make you think you have the right to ask me that?" He leaned forward, his eyes sparked with fire: "And you know what? I have been asking the same question over and over. How did they know he was gonna be there on that day? More importantly, how did they know where you were? Eriol isn't a fool, he clearly couldn't be followed without knowing! Somehow to me, you seem too eager to know about him. Is there anything you want to confess?"  
Tomoyo closed her eyes, said in a frustrated tone: "Li, please. I know you blame me for what happened to Eriol but I swear on my life I didn't, I couldn't hurt him. He was such a precious friend to me! All I did was trying to know if my friend was ok, is that a crime? Meilin hasn't asked because she knows you're gonna tell her as soon as you find him but I, I know you don't like me so it's not likely you would tell me anything. Believe me, when he first got abducted, I got thousand of theories in my head but if I say them now, it's just gonna look like an excuse to you! I care about him as much as you all do. So please, let me know if you have any lead on him."  
"She's right, leader. Stop taking it out on her! You was there! You found the trail they left behind which proves they did follow him there!" Rika stood at the door with her arms crossed. Syaoran groaned: "Maybe I'll consider replace this door with another soundproof one."  
Rika walked over to him: "You were practically shouting at her face! It's not that hard for anyone happened to pass by to hear! Anyway, we got a call from Hikaru, saying The Lions were bragging about their little victory and words on the street that they're keeping him in their HQ!" Syaoran almost sprang out of his chair: "What do you mean?" She pointed at the phone: "You might want to call him yourself. C'mon Daidouji, let's go! We'll let you know the second we find Eriol."  
As soon as the girls shut the door, Syaoran picked up his phone and pressed the button hard as if he was punching onto them and waited for the line to connect while tapping his fingers on the desk impatiently.  
"I figure you'd call!" Hikaru was pretty cheerful, which made Syaoran wished he could just punch the guy: "I heard you have information about my guy! Spill!"  
Hikaru laughed playfully: "Wow, hold the horse, dude! I dont have much to tell but seems like your Princess is not the traitor after all!"  
~oOo~  
In a luxurious mansion in Russia, Main bedroom  
"What do you mean? Such a ridicule that I've never heard of that plan before! I have no idea she was sent to spy on you! Alright, I know. I'll board the nearest flight back to Japan." Wolf hung up angrily. How dare Syaoran kept his plan from him. He was one of Syaoran's right men after all. He must stop all his work over here and ask Syaoran directly about it and see if the man was still hiding anything from him. First thing first, he needed a ticket ASAP.  
Wolf was about to get off his bed to get his laptop when a cold pistol pressed against his mouth, followed by a deadly beautiful voice: "So you've finally heard about me? Syaoran was right when he said me being a spy must stay hidden from as many people as we could help, that including you. Someone he sent abroad to handle the illegal arms trafficking into the gang. If it wasn't for the files I stole from the Lions, who would have thought you're the rat he's been raising? Oh, don't you move your lips like that, I might accidentally pull the trigger." Sakura was standing next to his bed, back facing the window, the night lamp only reached half her body, leaving the rest in darkness, providing a mysterious aura around the graceful yet dangerous woman.  
"I'll be quick! I've looked through the papers, their members, their spies, even your name, profile and mission were written neatly, carefully in those documents so the question here is - ", she looked him in the eyes while applied more pressure on his cheek: "How come there isn't any detailed record on someone named Amelia?"  
Wolf bursted out laughing as he pushed her gun down: "Next time when you want to talk to somebody, better not threaten them with a gun with its safety on. That's not gonna do the trick." He reached for the alarm button above his bed: "Amelia? You can never get your hands on her!" Sakura stepped back when the alarm gave off a shrill sound. Taking advantages of the moment, Wolf caught her off guard, kicked the gun away from her hand and went for her throat.  
With an incredible fast reflex, she jumped back, avoided the critical hit and flung herself to the other corner of the room. She then heard the heavy footsteps of his security team running along the hall as Wolf snorted: "As expected of someone chosen by Li Syaoran. No wonder he had his eyes set on you right from the start. But a boy would always be just a boy. No matter how pathetically hard he struggle to have a stand in this world, he simply won't stand a chance against us Lions, too powerful for a shrimp like him to handle. And the funny thing is he thought he could." he chuckled when he room was swammed with armed men wearing bullet-proof vest.  
Sakura merely formed a faint smile, she spoke in a low, soft voice: "Funny thing a traitor of the gang named himself after our symbol. Don't you ever dare to underestimate us."  
From under their feet, a stream of smoke started gathering then quickly extended, covering the whole room. Almost immediately, the bodyguards began to kneel down on their knees from the fierce pain in their throats and noses, some were choking and panicking while other trying to put on their mask.  
Wolf stood in the middle of his room, his left arm covered his nose and mouth, squinting through the smoke to try to figure where Sakura could be, his right hand held tight on a gun he just took out from the drawer. Judging from her behaviors before, he didn't think she was gonna escape from this chaos and left behind a golden opportunity to take him down when she had known she couldn't get the info she wanted out of him.  
As he thought, something cold was pressing against the side of his mouth, a delicate scent lingered around him when a feminine voice whispered into his ears: "You move and the bullet pierces your flesh. This time it's fully loaded and ready to go off any moment. Now I need you to be a good boy, and freeze". Wolf spun around when he felt the needle plunged into his skin but a loud gunshot was heard through the heavy air as he fumbled onto the ground, holding his bleeding mouth. Knowing she has revealed herself and the smoke was about to fade away, she quickly injected him with her poison and kicked him to the window, using a little devide to mimic his voice: "She's getting away, get her!"  
Wolf stared at his army in horror, unable to move his body at his free will due to the effect of the drug. The red light from those many guns flashed at once before a storm of bullet cut through the smoke toward his direction.  
Meanwhile, Sakura secretly sneaked out of his room, quickly ran along the hallway while trying to imagine the blueprint of the mansion in her mind. She took the left turn twice then turned right at the next corner before halting to a stop in front of a wooden double door. She looked around carefully to make sure no one was watching while picked the lock then went inside.  
There was nothing much on the desk of his study. Only a few reports on his jobs for both the Wolves and the Lions, an internal telephone, and a PC. Next to the phone was a stack of memo with nothing written on it. Running her fingers on the surface of the piece of paper, she grabbed a pencil nearby and started painting the whole memo black. Soon, a few lines appeared, faint but still clear enough to read.  
'Call Yuki to inform the Wolves' newest weapon ranges  
Call Amelia to discuss about the plan'  
Eventhough Sakura didn't understand them both, she took the paper anyway and turned to look up in his computer on the desk. It required a password. Sakura clicked her tongue before putting her backpack on the floor and pulled out the same USB she used in the Secret Base. Plugging into the device, she pressed a small button on the side of the USB and type a code from the keyboard as a loading bar appeared on the screen, indicated that it was in the code-breaking process. Sakura tapped her fingers impatiently on the wooden surface while nervously stared at the door. She guessed the guards should have noticed their victim and started their search for her by now so she had to be quick.  
A small sound came from the CP drew her attention back to it. She typed in a code that allowed her to see the hidden files and went checking for stuff have recently been looked into. There was something caught her eyes, 'Report on the Abduction of Hiragizawa Eriol'.  
Just when Sakura was about to open it, she heard the door being slammed on, the security team was on the other side: 'She's here. Break down the door if you have to!'. Sakura pursed her lips into a thin line then clicked open the report. She felt the blood drained from her face as it went pale. Sakura was numbly looking at the screen when a loud bang woke her. Standing behind the now broken door was the guards. Pulling herself together, she bent down to unplugged the computer, causing it to shut down immediately and hid herself away under the desk. Though she had prepared for the situation, the feeling of being cornered still made her feel uneased. Sakura pressed a button on her belt as the electrical poles outside all exploded at the same time and the mansion fell in total darkness. Taking the advantage, she rushed out from her hideout and dived for the window to avoid the rain of bullets firing everywhere to prevent her from her escape.  
Sakura crashed her body against the window to the balcony as she felt something hot and slippery rushed down from her right arm. Holding her gunshot wound, she frowned then flung herself into the night. The wound wasn't vital, it only made it harder for her to move, but even so, that was alright, nothing could compare to the horror she was having after seeing the document. She had to get back to Syaoran. She had to protect him before it was too late.

* * *

**A/N: So? What do you think? I guess that no one would expect someone like Wolf could betray the Wolves, and he hasn't appeared anywhere in the story for a long long time, too. **

**Bah! Too much betrayers, you say? Just a little twist I put to the story, hope you guys like it!**

**Anyone curious about the secret Sakura's just learned? Well, if you are, you'll know soon ^^**

**Please R&R to let me know about your opinions and ideas**

**Love**

**Crystal Rose **


End file.
